<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Kettle by Daydreamfox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212416">Red Kettle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamfox/pseuds/Daydreamfox'>Daydreamfox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking Up &amp; Making Up, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, New York, Trafalgar D. Water Law cant whistle, holiday events</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamfox/pseuds/Daydreamfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Law sucks at calling for a cab so Luffy decides to help. However, it isn't long till Law befriends the teen and starts growing feelings for him as well. AU series of holiday events.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Red Kettle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>_______________</p>
<p>A gush of cold air hits Law’s face the instant he hurls his body out of the warm hotel lobby and into the sidewalk with ongoing pedestrians. He breathes out heavily as he tries to catch his breath after running down the flight of stairs four stories from his room. With every breath, he lets out a cold steam from his mouth, he shivers lightly when he soon feels just how cold it was and curses to himself for carelessly forgetting his warmer coat up stairs.</p>
<p>It was no use running back up to fetch it. He was already running an hour late for work; he would just have to withstand the cold breeze until he arrived to the hospital.</p>
<p>Standing underneath the canopy, Law waits at the edge of the sidewalk, stretching out his right arm with thump pointing out. Drops of snow occasionally hit his bear arm as he leaves it standing in midair. He calls out for a cab, but with his luck, not a single one makes a stop and after the fourth call, he grows irritated. God, he hated New York.</p>
<p>The icy wind hits his ears with force, making his ears go numb and all the noises around him to grow louder than before. People are passing by with their heavy footsteps and loud obnoxious laughs, cars honking every second on the street for no particular reason, and that god annoying bell casting a ‘jingle bell’ tune that won’t stop ringing. Suddenly, it all becomes harder for Law to considerate as he tries to hear himself call out for a cab.</p>
<p>“Maybe you should try sticking your leg out. That usually works.” A random boy shouted out from behind Law. He could hear the boy snicker at his own joke, causing an annoyed vain to pop out from his forehead. And soon enough, the boy began to speak up again. “I’m just kidding with you; however I do suggest you should whistle…if you’re trying to get a taxi around here of course.”</p>
<p>“Fuck off” Law spat. He was ridiculously late for work already and was in no mood to have this annoying brat mess with him. Ignoring him would be the smartest choice.</p>
<p>Off in the distance he catches a yellow cab approaching. A hint of joy strikes his insides as he takes an eager step forward, now being completely off the sidewalk and on the street with his arm stretches completely out and noticeable. He yells out loud and clear making sure that he was heard, but the cab still drives by him. He watches as someone else steals his ride.</p>
<p>He looks down at his watch, cursing out loud when he reads the time. Law was now an hour and thirty minutes late. Fan-Fucking-Tasic.</p>
<p>Lifting his head back up, he soon notices the presence of another—shorter body standing next to him. Shifting his gaze to get a better view of the said stranger, he was met with a younger male with shaggy black hair, wearing a red apron with the words ‘<em>I am a bellringer’</em> printed and a Santa hat that sat snug on his head. The boy looked like he could pass for eighteen, nineteen possible, but who’s to say with this generation now days.</p>
<p>In his hand he carried a golden bell and it then occurred to Law this must have been that annoying bell ringer from earlier that wouldn’t stop the jingle bell ringing. Well, thank goodness he stopped, but why was he standing next to him?</p>
<p>“Uh, can I help you with something?” Law asked.</p>
<p>The other male shook his head with a smile, “Just looking is all.”</p>
<p>The familiar voice rang in Law’s ears and he instantly grew angry with the male standing beside him.</p>
<p>“Oh no you don’t! You’re the boy from earlier; you think you’re so funny with that little joke of yours, don’t you?” He takes a step to the left to avoid being near him. “Well tuff shit, go find someone else to annoy.”</p>
<p>“I said I was kidding didn’t I? Besides I’m just trying to help—oh here comes one! Quick, whistle! Whistle!” pointing out with excitement.</p>
<p>At last another yellow cab made its way in his direction and with his same technique as before, Law sticks his arm out nice and high, yelling out the words ‘<em>taxi’</em> as loud as he can. And in the blink of an eye, the yellow cab passes right in front of him.</p>
<p>With his arm stretched out and eyes glued to the taxi that drove past him, it suddenly came to a complete stop as a loud and rather long ring of a whistle was heard right in front of him. Sliding his fingers out of his ears, he moves his attention to the younger teen next to him. He watched as the said teen dug two fingers in his mouth.</p>
<p>The boy then sends Law a bright smile and pats him on the back as he turns around and heads back to ringing his bell by the kettle. He wishes Law a nice day without looking back at him and Law can’t help but stare for a while in disbelief. With a taxi finally stopped for him, he quickly gets inside, giving the taxicab his directions as he settles himself in. The cab drives off and he can’t help but stare out the window and to the direction of the boy who was now ringing his bell happily while waving to strangers passing by and slipping coins inside his kettle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_________________________</p>
<p>Law got up extra early the next day. Casually making his way down the stairs and into the main lobby where he made himself a hot cup of coffee, he heads for the exit to wait outside.</p>
<p>This time he remembered to bring with him his warm black coat, and it was a good thing too because more snow than yesterday was starting to fall down. He slips a hand inside his coat and brings out a stick of cigarette, placing the stick of nicotine on his lips, he lights it up and casually takes a swing and blows out.</p>
<p>He lets the cold air mixed with smoke take effect on his body, and he enjoyed every minute of it. Strangers pass by, one after another, some carrying loads of shopping bags with them, likely for Christmas that was just six days away. He makes a mental note to remember to send out his holiday gifts later today for his family and friends back in California. And with that final thought, he drops his stick bud and crushed it with his heal all while the jingle tune of a bell calls to his attention.</p>
<p>Turning to the sound of the bell, Law finds the same boy from yesterday standing beside a red kettle in almost the same outfit as the day before, minus the jacket and of course with the same gold bell in his hand. The teen wears a big smile on his face as he greets strangers with a Merry Christmas and a ring of his bell. Luffy looks around and in that moment, catches the sight of Law standing right across from him of the hotel entrance.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s you again. Merry Christmas!” Luffy says happily with a ring of the bell.</p>
<p>“It’s not Christmas” Law says. Walking over to him and throwing some spare change inside the kettle.</p>
<p>“Hey now, where’s your Christmas spirit?” He teases, crossing his arms with an angry smile.</p>
<p>Law stands next too Luffy, sipping on his last remains of coffee as he stares out into the snowy street.</p>
<p>“Oops, I guess I must have forgotten it up stairs” he jokes back, tossing the empty cup in the trash bin beside him and going right back to stand next to the teen. “By the way, I almost forgot to thank you for yesterday. If it wasn’t for you, I might have never made it work.” He extended his arm out to the teen. “Trafalgar Law.”</p>
<p>The teen looks at Law’s hand for a quick second then smiles widely back at him, “No problem, Law. You looked like you needed some serious help back there; glad I could be of service. I’m Monkey D. Luffy by the way.”</p>
<p>Law chuckles quietly as they release their hands from the shake. Luffy goes back to ringing his bell when he notices more people walking by them. And as Luffy goes on ringing his bell, shouting out ‘Merry Christmas’ to random people, Law takes notice of the teens attire and wonders what this guy is doing standing out here in the freezing cold in just a t-shirt and some jean.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you freezing out here without a jacket?” Law decides to ask.</p>
<p>He takes in what Law just said and soon after completely stops what he’s doing and goes into a shiver. He hugs his body tightly as his nose suddenly turns a shade of red; with his teeth chattering so loud that even Law could hear.</p>
<p>“W—was it a—always th—this c—cold out here?” he shivers.</p>
<p>With a small chuckle and shake of the head, Law takes off his black coat and places it over Luffy’s shoulders. The teen feels the warmth of the coat on his body and soon turns to Law and notices the absence of his coat. He stares at him with a confused look and brings the coat around and in front of him for him to see directly.</p>
<p>“I can’t take this, this is your coat. Here, take it before you get cold and sick.”</p>
<p>Law walks at the edge of the sidewalk again, hands his pocket as he looks out for a yellow cab to approach. He is ready this time. He will not fail again, he is sure of it.</p>
<p>“And have you get sick instead? Not going to happen. Put it on and keep yourself warm, you could give it back to me later.” He says as he scans the street for a cab. “Besides, I have an extra coat at the hospital, so don’t worry about me.”</p>
<p>His eyes now lock onto a nearing cab from afar. He takes one step off the curve, waiting for the right moment to stick out his thumb and holler.</p>
<p>“You’re a doctor!” Luffy says with awe, buttoning up the buttons of the coat that he now had on and throwing his apron over it. “That’s awesome! So, how long have you been a doctor here?”</p>
<p>“Here, as in New York, just barely a month.” He practically yells out to Luffy as he simultaneously calls out with his thumb to the cab that was nearing. He totally failed though, again. He turns to face Luffy who was staring back at him with a smile. “But in California, I was a doctor there for two years, before I got transferred here.”</p>
<p>“So you’re from California then? Well that explains a lot.” He bluntly says, trying to suppress a chuckle in his last sentence.</p>
<p>“Oh, and what’s that suppose to mean?” Law says, walking over and standing in front of Luffy with his arms crossed and one curious raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“What it means is… it’s no wonder why you suck at calling for a taxi.” He says without hesitation. “I’ve lived here all my life and never have I seen someone get turned down by eight different taxis in less than thirty minutes. Face it Law, you seriously suck.”</p>
<p>“Well aren’t you a ray of sunshine. Guess it’s true what they say about you people from New York.”</p>
<p>“What, that we’re awesome? Tsk, I could have told you that—so tell me, what’s it like in California? I take it the people aren’t as nice as we are, huh?</p>
<p>“Of course you guys are…” rolling his eyes playfully, “well for one, it’s definitely a lot warmer over there then it is here, that’s for sure. And the fucking taxis are a lot nicer too, like the people, which I shockingly believe I am starting to miss now.” Law says with sarcasm.</p>
<p>“Welcome to the big apple!” Luffy announces, throwing his arms out in a presentational form. A few people stare at Luffy with odd looks, but of course he ignores them like nothing and continues on with his conversation. “So moving on to a much bigger matter… that “technique” of yours with the thumb, it really sucks. Whistling will be your best approach if you ever plan on getting to work on time.”</p>
<p>Law stares at him speechless. Appalled to be more precise, because to him, he thought his approach was golden.</p>
<p>“My “technique” does not suck, and I’ll prove it to you.” He walks back to the edge of the sidewalk and to his luck, a cab was just approaching. Luffy follows him from behind, and stands beside him as he watches the doctor try and prove him wrong.</p>
<p>He fails miserable.</p>
<p>After the third try in those short ten minutes, Law comes to a conclusion that, yeah his technique definitely sucks. It didn’t help that Luffy was even offering him to borrow his bell to use as a way to holler, he knew that punk was messing with him like the little shit he was. So with the acceptant of his crappy method, he decided that, okay maybe whistling wouldn’t be such a bad idea. But in all honestly, how does one even whistle?</p>
<p>On his first try, an excessive spray of spit was all that came out from Law’s mouth. The second try wasn’t even remotely different. And on the third and final try, Luffy was left rolling around the sidewalk floor, laughing his ass off at the poor doctor’s attempt to making a single whistle sound come out from his mouth. Law was now a dark shade of red because of this.</p>
<p>Luffy gets back up from the floor, dusting off Law’s coat and wiping off a tear drop from his eye. He hands Law his bell without asking and moves to edge of the sidewalk as he places two fingers in his mouth, and lets out a blow so loud that not one, but two cabs stop entirely.</p>
<p>Law is left standing their wide eyes in mere shock. He can’t believe it. Ten tries in those single twenty minutes and he can’t even stop a damn cap, yet this fucker over her stopped not one, but two fucking cabs in just five seconds. God, he definitely hated New York!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_________________</p>
<p>The next morning was a Saturday. Law was not scheduled to go into work that day, in which he was completely thrilled about because now he had some time to mail out those gifts for his family and friends.</p>
<p>He walked out of the hotel lobby, black coat snug around his body as he checked on Google from his smart phone for the nearest post office and smoke shop as well. With eyes fixed on the screen and cigarette dangling from his mouth, he soon heard yet again, the sound of bells ringing right across from him. And without hesitation and quick reflex, he snapped his attention in the direction of Luffy who was standing on the opposite side, next to the same red kettle as the days before wearing his usual apron as well as Santa hat.</p>
<p>Law walks over to him and greets him a good morning in which Luffy replies back to him. He stands beside him, only a little farther than before, not wanting any of the smoke to catch onto him in case he didn’t like the smell. However, Luffy moved a little closer to him this time, quiet for a second until he taps him on the arm to give him back his coat from yesterday.</p>
<p>Law only then smiles back and tells Luffy to keep holding onto it in case it ends up snowing later today. He knew the boy would definitely need one too if that where the case, because the idiot again, forgot to bring a warmer jacket. Seriously, and he says he’s lived here all his life? Wouldn’t he learn by now?</p>
<p>“Do you have work today?” Luffy asks. He places the coat behind a small bench behind them as he proceeds back to ringing his bell.</p>
<p>Law lets out smoke from his mouth and blows in the opposite direction. “Nope. Requested the weekends off when they asked me to move out here. What about you?” he makes a nod with his head and cigarette towards Luffy, “I’m curious, but shouldn’t you be in school?”</p>
<p>Luffy chuckles, “I’m on winter break. This is just some volunteering that I’m trying to complete for my community serve hours in college. Plus, I love doing this. I get to ring this awesome looking bell and sing Christmas songs all day to random strangers!”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you find that very fascinating. Are they letting you keep the bell at least?”</p>
<p>“Sure hope so.” looking down at the golden bell in his two hands. He moves his attention back up to Law soon after. “Where were you headed to?”</p>
<p>Law suddenly remembered the errands he had originally set off to do. Quite honestly though, he really didn’t feel all that up to doing them now. The short time spend here with Luffy was a lot more relaxing than getting his ass lost in this big city, and no thank you, he really was not up for that anytime soon.</p>
<p>Deciding that the gifts could simply wait till tomorrow and cigarettes not being all that important, Law chose to change his schedule, just for today and enjoy his Saturday with the teen.</p>
<p>“Nowhere. I was just stepping out for a smoke until I saw you and decided to come over and bug you. That is, if you don’t mind?”</p>
<p>“Not at all!” he says with joy “here you could wear my Santa hat and we could sing Christmas carols together whenever people pass by.”</p>
<p>Not going to happen.</p>
<p>“Or, I could ring the bell and <em>you</em> could sing the Christmas songs for all the people. You know, that way we won’t be off key.”</p>
<p>“Law, you’re a genius! I knew I like you for a reason! Okay, let do it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>____________________</p>
<p>Law steps out ready to start off his Sunday morning with another odd, yet enjoyable conversation with Luffy. It’s funny because it’s only been three days since he’s met the boy and yet every moment spent with him has been the absolute best while living here.</p>
<p>It may sound corny when thinking about it, but as corny at it may be, it was still the honest truth.</p>
<p>To say that he may be feeling something for the boy was an understatement, because he knew he was starting to feel maybe something if not possibly more. But he wasn’t going to let his mind get more twisted than it already was with those kinds of thoughts. Goodness, he just met the guy really. At least take him out for some coffee before sticking your nose into something you don’t know.</p>
<p>He’s about to proceed over to Luffy’s usual location, hands in his pocket to not look as excited as he truly felt inside. However, he stops in an instant. When he sees a different darker teen with long curly black hair and a long nose standing by Luffy’s kettle, wearing the same apron as his and ringing the same golden bell. He was definitely confused, that was certain. And just who the fuck was this kid ringing Luffy’s bell?</p>
<p>Law walked over to the long nosed stranger, dropping some change inside the kettle and remaining to stand directly in front of him. Usopp grew nervous towards the random man’s presence. With a shaky voice he manages to wish him a ‘Merry Christmas and thank you for your generosity’.</p>
<p>Law however, cuts straight to the chase. “Where’s Luffy?”</p>
<p>Usopp stares at him confused for a while, but just a few seconds later chooses to tell him. Seeing that he knew his name in all, then he must be some kinda friend to Luffy’s, right?</p>
<p>“It’s his day off today. Our staff leader made him stay at home and rest since he’s been out here all week. Uh, are you a friend of his?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>____________________</p>
<p>Sure enough on Monday morning, Luffy was standing outside by the kettle, wearing his charming smile like always. Law was delighted and quickly made his way over to the boy. He dropped some change, as always, while he stands next to Luffy with his cup of coffee in his hand.</p>
<p>“How are you liking New York?” Luffy begins to ask.</p>
<p>Law makes an annoyed face and looks straight towards Luffy with a ‘are you seriously asking me that’ kinda look. Nevertheless, he still chooses to answer.</p>
<p>“It’s going to take a whole lot more than just a month to get used to.” He starts off, taking a sip from his warm dark coffee. “The taxis suck, the weather is annoying as hell, and all I do is get lost everywhere I go… Not going to lie, California looks a lot more promising right now, but I guess with time ill eventually get used to all this.”</p>
<p>Luffy starts off chuckling, “You sound like a familiar friend of mine when you said you’re always getting lost…I don’t know, maybe you just need someone awesome like me to show you around and prove you wrong. I definitely know a lot of cool places that could definitely take your breath away.”</p>
<p>“Well, we’ll just have to see about that now would we?” Law answers with a challenging look.</p>
<p>A cab was approaching near them and Law steps forwards with his fingers in his mouth and ready. He blows with everything he’s got, but not even a sound comes out. Well it was a lot better than spit, that’s for sure.</p>
<p>Luffy whistles from where he was standing and even then he manages to pull a cab out for Law. And Law doesn’t even feel mocked when he does it too, because he knows damn well that he sucks. And hey, if Luffy can manage to stop a cab or two for him without being late for work, then whom was he to be complaining. God, he’d definitely be running late for work every day if it wasn’t for Luffy.</p>
<p>Sometime that evening, when Law was heading back to his hotel after getting out early from work, he spotted Luffy still standing at the edge of the hotel entrance, ringing his bell happily. He wonders what he is doing being out here this late in the cold.</p>
<p>When he approaches the said teen, Luffy takes notice of the doctor and brings upon a huge smile on his face. He embraces Law with a warm hug, one that Law was defiantly not prepared for. And when Luffy realizes what he had just done, he quickly lets go and coughs awkwardly to change the subject and not think about what just happened. However, it was Law who beat him to the punch.</p>
<p>“What are you still doing out here?”</p>
<p>“I’m just waiting for Zoro to bring the van so I could leave. He’s the one the drives the salvation van and collects all the kettles from our listed locations. Mine is usually the last stop though.” Luffy answers. He takes off the kettle filled with money from the red pole like thing and holds it in his arms as they both wait.</p>
<p>“I see…are you going to be here tomorrow morning?”</p>
<p>“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Luffy replies almost too happy.</p>
<p>“Just wondering is all.”</p>
<p>And their conversation falls silent after that. Law keeps his hands locking inside his pockets as he looks out into the busy street filled with white snow. Luffy’s begins to dangle the kettle lightly from side to side; tip toeing up and down playfully as he also keeps his eyes on the street.</p>
<p>Law thinks about the hug and what that was suddenly all about. Not that he minded it though. God, he definitely did not mind it at all. He only wished that he was able to hug back in response, thought unfortunate for him; Luffy had managed to lock over his arms during that moment. Maybe he could give him a quick hug back before he left today? Would that be too strange—</p>
<p>“What are you doing tomorrow morning at 5am?”</p>
<p>Law looks down at the boy with a questionable look because damn was that not the most randomest question. Obviously he’d be sleeping at that time, what idiot isn’t asleep at that time?</p>
<p>“Uh, sleeping. Why do you ask?” Law replies.</p>
<p>Luffy finally turns to look at Law straight in the face. He looked so cute the way he was right now with his red nose and rosy cheeks, it was almost impossible not to hug him.</p>
<p>“Tomorrow we’re stuffing Christmas baskets at 5am for the families in need. It’s held at the community center every year on Christmas Eve; lots of people go and help out. I was wondering if maybe you’d like to join me on the stuffing.”</p>
<p>Law stands quiet for a moment. Does he really want to stuff baskets with toys and food at 5am in a location he doesn’t even know about? Well he guesses he could always Google it when he gets up stairs, but to wake up that early. God what a nightmare. However, this does give him extra time to spend with Luffy, and who knows, with this ball of energy, maybe stuffing baskets at 5 am wouldn’t be so bad.</p>
<p>“Sure, I’ll see if I could make it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_________________</p>
<p>The Following morning around 4:45, Luffy along with three other of his closest friends as well as kettle volunteers, where at the local community center with many other groups of people who also sacrificed their extra hours of sleep in being here.</p>
<p>The stocking was just about to commence. Everyone was already at their stations, each standing in front of empty boxes and others by toys and food. They waited patiently as the head coordinator of the event finished thanking everyone for arriving early this morning and how important their role is to the many families in need for this event. It was the same speech Luffy heard every year, and it wasn’t that he didn’t care, of course he cared, however it was the fact that it was always the exact same damn speech all the time.</p>
<p>As the speech lagged, Luffy would often look around the room, keeping a sharp eye at the two large open doors in case Law might walk through. It was almost going to be 5 and there was still not sign of the doctor. He didn’t know what he was so eager about, it wasn’t like Law had promised he would show up, and even if he did, what reason was there to be excited about it?</p>
<p>However truth be told that since the moment he laid eyes on the doctor that cold Thursday morning, something inside him couldn’t get enough of him. It was like a magnetic pull dragging him towards Law. He admitted that without a doubt the doctor was definitely fucken hot as hell, but it still didn’t explain as to why he invited him here to a charity event at 5am.</p>
<p>Or maybe it did.</p>
<p>Maybe the reason he invited him, was because he wanted to have more time in getting to know him. Maybe Luffy saw something more than just good looks with doctor, but something potentially more permanent. It had been a while since his last relationship after all, and he definitely felt ready to start a new one again. Only problem were whether or not Law was his lucky card…or like many of the other sad good looking men that didn’t role his way.</p>
<p>The speech was over with and everyone was off, scattered around the large hall filling up their baskets. Luffy filled his basket with beans and rice, Nami would throw in a toy or two occasionally to help speed up his process. It was usually a two person job or more and Nami and Zoro had asked him to join in with them since the start, however before arriving, Luffy had already told them that he was going to stuff with a friend of his that he invited. He figures once this box was complete he’d just help join Zoro and Nami like they originally offered.</p>
<p>However, already on the last item and just before turning it in, a familiar voice calls out to him from behind.</p>
<p>“I’m not late am I?”</p>
<p>Luffy puts on a big smile and thankfully one Law can’t see. His heart begins to pound so fast inside him. Law is actually here.</p>
<p>Luffy then turns around smoothly with the filled box in his arms. “Nope. You’re just in time actually. Follow me; I’ll show you what were supposed to do.”</p>
<p>Zoro and Nami couldn’t help but stare frequently towards the two dark haired men. They wondered just who might be this Law guy that Luffy was currently laughing and smiling so much with. What was his relationship with their friend? Not that they didn’t trust the guy or anything, it was just an interesting sight to see as the two men smiled as if they knew each other for years. It was rather cute.</p>
<p>Christmas carols fled through the room, brushing Christmas joy to everyone inside. The packing was almost at its final peak, with rows and rows of ready to send boxes already hauled in the trucks for Christmas Eve.</p>
<p>Law and Luffy keep at their stations, one putting in the toys and meat as the other gently insert the vegetables, flour, and potatoes. Law scratched an itch from his cheek and in the same moment he catches Luffy looking up at him with a laughing smile.</p>
<p>“You got a little smudge on your face.” sneakily pinching his fingers onto some flour, “Here let me help get that off.”</p>
<p>Law caught on to Luffy’s devious little act. The moment he noticed to boy smiling too happily and brushing his finger on other parts of his face that he didn’t even scratch.</p>
<p>“There, good as new.” Luffy proclaims while brushes his hands together in an obvious form as the white powder sweeps off his hands.</p>
<p>“Oh you’re hilarious, but wait what’s—”quickly grabing some flour and dashing it onto Luffy’s face entirely. “Oh, it looks like you also have some smug on your face.”</p>
<p>Luffy is in shock for a few seconds but then tries to wipe the flour off with his sleeves. The stain only smears around his face more and Law can’t stop laughing at his wonderful creation. Karma was definitely a bitch.</p>
<p>“Hahaha, very funny—” <em>splat! </em>The war was fucken on! Luffy reached over with a handful of power and painted it all over Law’s face. He was now wearing the same look as Luffy’s, if not more.</p>
<p>Head to toe they were covered in flour and if it thankfully wasn’t for Nami, the entire place would have been as well. With a good beat to the head, the two males headed to the bathroom to wash off what was left of the war. Removing the flour was a total bitch, but it was definitely worth it. Luffy had done this every Christmas for the last four years, but damn did this one sure take the cake.</p>
<p>They arrived back to the hotel with their faces spot clean from all the flour. Maybe for Law, a few stains are left hiding behind the ear, but that’s for him to figure out on his own. It was honesty the best time he’s had since being here; waking up at 5am was definitely worth it. Luffy arranged his things on the small bench and made his was next to the familiar kettle. With his Santa hat in place, law suddenly remembered that tomorrow was in fact Christmas Eve. He hoped his gifts arrived safely to his friends and family.</p>
<p>“Are you working tomorrow on Christmas eve?” Luffy asks.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately. They have me scheduled for the entire day because we’re going to be short on staff. I guess it’s lucky for them that I don’t have anyone to celebrate with since everyone I know is on the opposite side of the country.” Law answers. He pulls a cigarette from his coat pocket and places on his lips unlit as he stares off to the street. The snow was staring to fall a little harder today. “How about you? What are you doing tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Luffy rings his bell to signify.</p>
<p>“But once I’m done, I’m heading to my brothers house to celebrate with the family. The next day I have to go back to the community center and turn in my apron and bell.” He says as he stares down at the bell with a sad look.</p>
<p>Law was lying on his rug by his rather small Christmas tree inside his hotel room; the spiked hot coco he had made earlier sat right next to him as he listened to golden oldies on his record player. His mind kept drifting back to Luffy. Technically tomorrow would be the last time he’d ever get to see that ball of energy again, unless he decided to wait till next December, but like hell he would wait that long.</p>
<p>It was when he was washing up from a long day at work and found those remaining stains of flour made by earlier events that he knew he was hopelessly mad for the boy. He had to do something. He had to prevent time from never seeing him again. Sure they could just exchange numbers and everything would be fine and dandy…but not to him. That wouldn’t do, he needed more than texting and calling, he wanted a lot more than that, and he needed to do it soon.</p>
<p>But then there was the thought of him being turned down because of course with his luck, he didn’t swing that way. Damn would that fucken suck.</p>
<p>Well, what did he have to lose? If by fate Luffy felt the same, then he’d definitely feel like the happiest mother fucker in New York. However, if he didn’t, well, not like he’d ever see him again anyways.</p>
<p>There was only one way to find out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>__________________</p>
<p>Christmas Eve morning, with a nervous feeling inside him, Law makes his way down the steps and towards Luffy hopefully not for the last time. Luffy notices Law in an instant, remembering his morning schedule by heart. He smiled so brightly to the doctor and holds back an urge to attack him with a hug again as he makes his way next to him.</p>
<p>“Good morning. Merry Christmas Eve, Law.” He says with so much joy.</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas Eve to you as well, Luffy. Nice sweater by the way.” He replies, pointing at his red sweater that had a picture of a deer wearing a funky blue hat and blue nose with snowflakes as boarders all around.</p>
<p>“Huh. Oh thanks! It’s my ugly Christmas sweater that I’m going to wear for my brother’s ugly Christmas party tonight.” Lightly pulling at the bottom edges to show a better imagine. “Do you like it?”</p>
<p>“It’s very unique, I’ll say that.”</p>
<p>The conversation dropped as both gave each other one last long and final stare. Taking in what could possibly be the last reaming memory of the other.</p>
<p>Law looked down at his watch at noticed the time. He was going to be late again if he didn’t start leaving now. He pulled some change from his pocket, hoping that Luffy didn’t notice the folded white paper being dropped as well. Hopefully he would notice it after, when he was long gone at the hospital. He figured this would be the safest approach for him. After a long night of contemplating the best approach of telling Luffy how he felt—he knew he wouldn’t be able to take a possible rejection in person. This was the only way.</p>
<p>Walking to edge of the sidewalk, cold air blowing out from his mouth as he slipped off his gloves, he realized something. This could possibly be the final time Luffy would help hail him a cab. Sliding his gloves back on, he turns over to Luffy who remained staring at him with a questionable look. He nods him over and Luffy follows.</p>
<p>“Care to do me the honors one last time?” Law asks, taking a step back in a respectful manner as he made room for Luffy to step forward.</p>
<p>He smiles widely as his body pushes forward uncontrollably and locks them into a hug. This time around, Law manages to wrap his arms around Luffy, squeezing a little tighter as he drops his head over his and takes in his loving scent. It felt like it lasted hours, just the two standing there locked in each other’s embrace. Not a sound could be heard, but two perfect heartbeats.</p>
<p>They finally let go. Luffy steps at the edge of the path, inserting two fingers in his mouth and blowing nice and loud. God, it was amazing how he could create such a loud sound with just two fingers. The cab pulls into the empty space and Luffy pulls the door open for Law.</p>
<p>“Your carriage awaits, my good man.” Bowing before him in a joking way.</p>
<p>Law chuckles as he walks past him. Turning around one last time, he ruffles his hair while sliding the same hand just below his jaw and leans forward. “Thank you, Luffy.”</p>
<p>The door shuts and the cab drives off with Law looking forward, hoping that Luffy reads the note.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>____________________</p>
<p>On Wednesday Christmas day, Law sat inside his favorite coffee shop that he stumbled upon the first day arriving to New York. Truthfully he got lost along the way of finding his hotel and when he was dead out of luck, this was the only comforting place he managed to find. Since then he came here ever since.</p>
<p>He sipped on some warm coffee as he waited for the possible arrival of Luffy. He made sure to leave his number too, just in case for whatever reason, but after sitting here for ten minutes now with no sign of the teen or phone call, he grew nervous as hell. The thought him not showing up stung inside him like a stack of needles, however if that were the case, he’d understand completely and carry on with his daily life. He wasn’t going to let a rejection carry him down.</p>
<p>Twenty minutes have now passed and Law was now getting up from his seat and picking up his coat from behind the chair. Placing a cigarette stick between his lips, he opened his wallet to leave three dollars as a tip, and turns to leave. At that same moment, when the jingle sound of the door draws to his ears, he’s suddenly felt short of breath as he catches sight of the one persona he had been waiting for all morning.</p>
<p>Luffy stood by the door with drops of snow sprinkled on his coat. The first thing he sees is Law, standing up from his chair with coat in his hand, looking about ready to leave. Luffy walks over to him. Peeling off his coat and standing in front of him, he hands him the coat as Law suddenly remembers that this was his.</p>
<p>“Thank you for letting me borrow it. I completely forgot to give it back to you yesterday.” And Law is sure that this was the only reason he had showed up because when he took back the coat, Luffy had made his way back to the door. He wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn’t. And just when he was about to turn for the other exit to make his leave, the jingle sound caught his ears again.</p>
<p>Standing at the door was in fact, Luffy yet again. He brought with him a bike from outside and wheeled it behind the counter. When he was done, he made his way over to where Law was standing, smiling warmly up at him.</p>
<p>“I’m not late am I?”</p>
<p>“No, you’re just in time.”</p>
<p>Hours have pasted and the two still remaining sitting at the table. They talk and laugh—Luffy doing most of the talking as they drink their coffee. Sanji, who Law discovered was a friend of Luffy’s as well as owned the place, informed them about his closing for the day. Luffy wheeled his bike as both neared the exit of the shop.</p>
<p>“I had a lot of fun hanging out with you.” Luffy says.</p>
<p>“Yeah same here.”</p>
<p>With the door partly open, Luffy felt a cold drop land on his face. He looks up to see what is was, and when he does, he can’t stop laughing. Law wonders what could be so funny, so when he moves his attention upwards, he too finds himself in sudden laughter. Oh the irony.</p>
<p>“Do uh; do you think we should do it?” Law asks</p>
<p>“Well it is tradition after all.”</p>
<p>“Very true. Then it’s best to keep them going and not break it.” Law says as he takes a step closer.</p>
<p>“I totally agree.” Luffy replies as he slowly wraps his arms over Law’s shoulders and gently pulls him down.</p>
<p>Warm lips could be felt against Law’s. He leaves his lips hovering there for quick seconds when he decides to just fuck it all and take control. He dives in a little deeper this time, gently grabbing hold to both sides of Luffy’s face. To his surprise, Luffy replies back with same force.</p>
<p>They kissed like two lovers reunited after many years. What felt like eternity was only a few seconds, but damn did they enjoy those seconds. Both completely forgetting the whole purpose as to why they wore even kissing, whatever that reason was though, it sure as hell didn’t matter anymore. This was far better.</p>
<p>Finally breaking free for air, Law presses his forehead onto Luffy’s, looking directly into his perfect chestnut covered eyes. Luffy does the same as he slides their fingers together and locking them tight.</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas, Law.”</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas, Luffy.”</p>
<p>It’s quiet for a while as they enjoy them moment with the light breeze brushing against the chimes, creating a soothing jingly tune. There was no better sound in the world. They knew at that moment there worlds were about to change entirely, and it was definitely for that better without a doubt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Happy New Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Law chugged down his third glass of wine that evening. And without hesitation he reached over to the waiter boy and took a new glass, placing the empty one in exchange. This time he sipped it down slowly, savoring the taste that ran down his throat.</p>
<p>It was New Years Eve in New York, everyone was out partying away at some hot happening club, celebrating with families, or where Law wished to be—at time square, awaiting for the LED crystal ball to make its drop. Every one that is, except Law. Instead of being out celebrating with everyone else—and Luffy, Law was forced to attend this fancy New Year dinner party hosted by none other than his boss, Nico Robin.</p>
<p>It was a dinner party for the doctors and other big well know people with fancy reputations around the city that Law had no clue about. He truthfully didn't want to attend, even before getting invited. The only thing he wanted on this final day of 2014 was to spend time with Luffy and if possible, witness the ball drop in person. However, when Robin personally arrived to his office, dropping off the invitation and telling him how wise I would be for someone new like himself to attend this party with other higher doctors, he knew this was her threatening way of making him to go.</p>
<p>It wasn't that he was scared of his boss per se, it was more like not wanting to get on her bad side—especially when he knew he was so close after all the tardiness he's had while living here.</p>
<p>At least Luffy was able to understand. After regrettably canceling their plans for New Years, Law was sure that the teen would be upset and throw a tantrum. However rather than being any of those, Luffy just gave him a saddened look and promised him that maybe next year then. He was thankful to have someone like Luffy who was understandable, unlike his ex-boyfriend before the teen.</p>
<p>Walking around the ball room in his black slim suit and glass of wine in his hand, he stops and makes conversation with some of the other doctors from the hospital. Some he happened to work in the same department with.</p>
<p>"Hey Law. Well this is quite a surprise, wasn't expecting to see you here." Penguin said happily, as he waved Law over to join him in the conversation he was sharing with Shachi.</p>
<p>"Well you know me, always full of surprises." He responds sarcastically as he takes the last swing of his wine and places it on the table next to them.</p>
<p>Penguin laughs awkwardly at the other doctor's humor. He taps his glass nervously as he tries to think of something to say next. To his relief though, he was saved by his good friend Shachi.</p>
<p>"So you're the one they call Law." Shachi points at him in astonishment. "Heard a lot about you from this guy. Says you're a California boy as well."</p>
<p>"As well?" He says curiously.</p>
<p>"He didn't tell you?" looking from Penguin then back to Law again. "I'm also from California. Born and raised. I moved here 5 years ago when I was just starting college."</p>
<p>"That sounds very interesting." Law says, "I take it you like it here since you stayed?"</p>
<p>"Of course! You get used to the weather, don't worry." He jokes.</p>
<p>"What about the taxis?" Law mumbles</p>
<p>"Especially the taxis, those guys are dicks. Don't worry thought; soon you'll have them right in the palm of your hand."</p>
<p>"You guys and those taxis." Shachi interrupts, "I swear everyone from that side of the country thinks hailing a cab is the hardest thing in the world. You guys just gotta learn to whistle is all."</p>
<p>"Says the one that was born in Brooklyn." Shachi clarifies, "You'd never be able to understand our struggle, right Law?" taping him on the shoulder with his elbow.</p>
<p>Law couldn't help but smile at Shachi's joking yet true statement. He was honestly having a good time talking with these two other doctors. So even though he regretted spending his New Years here, at least he befriended some funny guys that would help him pass the time.</p>
<p>"So Hollywood, you got a girlfriend?" Shachi crossed his arms as he teased.</p>
<p>Penguin slapped Shachi in the arm, "Idiot, you can't call someone a name from the same place you're from!"</p>
<p>"Ouch—okay, okay sorry. So anyways, any lucky girl keeping you warm at night?"</p>
<p>Penguin shook his head in embarrassment of his friend's nosiness.</p>
<p>"No, not really." Law simply answered with a straightforward face.</p>
<p>"I see—how about any lucky guys then?"</p>
<p>Penguin nearly spit out his drink. He was certain Law was going to beat the shit out of Shachi any second. Damn, his idiotic friend and his no filter personality.</p>
<p>However before deciding to pull his friend away and apologize to the doctor for his friend's idiocy, he was soon left standing shocked after hearing Law's none hesitated answer.</p>
<p>"We haven't gotten that far yet actually."</p>
<p>"Hah! I knew you weren't straight!" Shachi nearly shouted. Penguin had to shush him a few times to prevent people from staring.</p>
<p>"Oh? And why is that?" Law asked with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>Taking a drink from his wine, Shachi placed it on the table as he answered, "Because. You don't strike me as someone who would stay in one single category like Penguin and I—I'd say you're bi, gay perhaps, but I'm sticking to bi incase I'm wrong."</p>
<p>"Seriously I think you've had enough wine, Shachi. Dr. Law, I'm very sorry for my friend's rudeness—he gets like this sometimes." Penguin apologizes as he tries taking his wine away.</p>
<p>"I don't find it rude at all. A bit nosy maybe, but not rude." He says with a smirk, "Anyways, your friend here is right; I am bi, however I'm not in any relationship like you guys may think. It's more like a friends with befits kinda thing—or whatever you wanna call it."</p>
<p>"So fuck buddies." Shachi bluntly states, "Friends by day, sex partners by night, right?"</p>
<p>"Not exactly." Law said as he looked directly at the red head who wore a confused look in his face. "We're just good friends at the moment who occasionally hold hands. I guess you could say it's a promised relationship with no official label."</p>
<p>"So why not just make it official if you guys already like each other?"Penguin asked</p>
<p>"We want to get to know each other first, before making any final decision."</p>
<p>Shachi swung his arm around Law and Penguins shoulder as he stood in between them. "Cute. Very cute, Law. You're definitely a man with true moral values. We need more like you."</p>
<p>"God you're so drunk right now." Penguin sighed in annoyance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>________________</p>
<p>At around eight thirty-five, Luffy casually walked into the large hotel banquet hall, unseen by any security guards that stood by the doors as they collected invitations. He didn't even notice the guards if anything. All it took was standing beside a group of people who all walked on through as he blended in with the crowd—sort of.</p>
<p>As Luffy walked in, he decided stand on top of a chair and scan the crowded room, hoping that he could catch a glimpse of Law. People who passed by would look up at him with disturbed looks, shaking their heads in disappointment. Luffy however, paid no attention to it what so ever. It never him bothered what people thought of him—their opinions didn't matter but only his and the people he loved.</p>
<p>An old bald man in a well kept expensive suit walked over to the teen, wearing a snobby look on his face as he neared. He looked Luffy up and down in disgust, judging his attire so obviously.</p>
<p>"Young man, this is an all black and white formal festivity. Now I don't know who in their right mind let you in here, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."</p>
<p>Luffy looked down to his own white half sleeve t-shirt with painted black tie. He observed his outfit, from his black and white converse, to his dark blue jeans, leading up to the straw-hat like fedora that sat comfortable on his head. His attention went back to the old man soon after.</p>
<p>"But my shirt is white and I have a black tie on just like yours—besides they let me in here."</p>
<p>"You need a suit in order to stay. Yours is just a bad interpretation of one."</p>
<p>Luffy grew irritated of having this old man tell him what to do.</p>
<p>"Okay, well it was nice talking to you bald man; now if you excuse me; I have to look for Law.</p>
<p>He pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring the shouts maid out by the old bald man. He continued his search, looking at all the males he passed by with jet black hair and hoping to catch two golden earrings and tattoos printed on both hands. It was an impossible search.</p>
<p>Suddenly eyeing a large buffet table in the distance, Luffy sped his way through the crowd with more force, pushing his way until he arrived to the mouth watering stand. The line was empty and without delay, Luffy grabbed a plate and began pouring various kinds of food onto it. He snuck some desserts into his pocket, hiding two rolled up balls of cookies inside his hat. To conclude his masterpiece, he snagged a glass of wine from the waiter passing by, and continued his search for Law as he stuffed delicious food into his mouth.</p>
<p>Liking his fingers in satisfaction, adults would still continue to stare at him with disgust as he walked by. He places his hands behind his head as he continued to search and ignore them, focusing only on one face and one face only. God, the room was so big, Luffy was almost tempted to stand on top of a table and call out his name right then and there.</p>
<p>In mere luck though, a familiar head of raven hair with two pairs of golden earrings on each side was seen off in the distance standing and chatting with two other guys. Luffy grew a wide smile on his face as he jogged his way through the crowd. He quickened his pace as he neared the doctor, attacking him from behind with a tight hug.</p>
<p>"Law!" he squeals, startling the doctor and two other companions standing next to him. "I thought I was never going to find you in here. I've been looking all over for you."</p>
<p>"Luffy?" Law starts with a confused tone in his voice, "What are you doing here—better yet, how did you get in here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"</p>
<p>Finally letting go of the doctor, "I came in here through the entrance, silly. How else?"</p>
<p>"I could obviously see that, but <em>how</em> did they let <em>you</em> in?"</p>
<p>"What. Like it's hard to walk through a door?" Luffy asked, being completely oblivious to the question.</p>
<p>"Forget it. So what happened? I thought you said you decided to work today?"</p>
<p>"I did, but I asked Zoro to cover for me in these last hours—he pretty much owes me after the many times I covered for his ass when he arrived five hours late or not at all."</p>
<p>"I see…and so you decided to sneak in here to keep me company?"</p>
<p>Luffy crossed his arms with a smug look, "Nope—I came to take you out of here."</p>
<p>"Eh? You what—"</p>
<p>"Ah, so you must be Hollywood's <em>special</em> friend he was just telling us about." Shachi interrupts. He suddenly swings his arm over Luffy's shoulder as he balances himself on the teen. "What's your name, <em>friend</em>?"</p>
<p>"Monkey D Luffy." Looking directly at the red head leaning on him. His attention soon went to Law and Penguin who were standing around him. "And who the heck is Hollywood? Only friend I know here is Law."</p>
<p>"Sorry about him, he's had one too many glasses of wine since we got here—I'm Penguin by the way," extending his arm out. "And this drunk is Shachi. We all work in the hospital with Law."</p>
<p>"Any friend of Law's is a friend of mine." Luffy says, smiling while releasing his hand from the shake.</p>
<p>"Same here." Scanning the boy from top to bottom with an approving look on his face that he sent over to Law without being noticed. He moved closer to the teen, releasing Shachi from the said boy and placing him on his own shoulder. While doing so, he gave Law a wink, confusing the doctor as he went back to stand in front of Luffy with the drunk red head hanging next to him. "Anyways, if you're planning on sneaking out, I suggest we come up with a diversion first. You know how boss is—the woman has eyes glued everywhere."</p>
<p>"We?" Law stated. "And who even said I was sneaking out?"</p>
<p>"Awe, c'mon Law! It'll be fun; I already have everything planned out." Luffy whined</p>
<p>"Well that's the first."</p>
<p>"Don't be a meanie—so what do you say? Please! Please! Pretty please, Law." Luffy began pleading, followed by Penguin joining along.</p>
<p>Law grew irritated. "Alright, alright I'll go with you. So how are we going to do this then, hm?"</p>
<p>Penguin whispered quietly next Law "Okay, here's what we're going to do—"</p>
<p>"OI! BOSS LADY! CAN I TALK TO YOU FOR A SEC!?" Law and Penguin immediately turned their heads in the direction of Luffy who was half way across the room from them, running in the direction of their boss Robin, who was currently in a conversation with two important gentlemen.</p>
<p>"That idiot!" both men nearly shouted.</p>
<p>Law ran over as fast as he could across the room, accidentally bumping into some people as he made his way through. By the time he caught up to Luffy, he was already gasping for air and starting to collect sweat. Pulling Luffy away as quick as he could, it was already too late—their presence triggered Robin to turn around and catch the two men standing behind her.</p>
<p>"Dr. Trafalgar to what do I owe the pleasure?"</p>
<p>"Uh, well you see, I—uh—"</p>
<p>"Robin?"</p>
<p>"Luffy? Is that you?"</p>
<p>"Robin!" Luffy came from behind Law and attacked Robin with a friendly hug. Law however, was left in mere shock by the display.</p>
<p>"This is quite a surprise, Luffy. I don't believe I remember you grandfather saying he was coming?"</p>
<p>Chuckling to himself, "It's just me actually. I sort of snuck in here not too long ago. I was just trying to look for Law so that I could sneak him out of his work party, so that we could hang out."</p>
<p>"I see" she says, looking from Luffy to Law with amusement.</p>
<p>Law could feel a drip of sweat forming on the side of his forehead. Her piercing blue eyes staring directly at him were making him grow mentally insane. He could hear his heartbeat inside him, beating loud like a drum as everything else goes silent. Luffy stood beside him wearing the most innocent smile ever, not even a hint of worry was seen on his face. This was a pretty ballsy move, but he knew it wouldn't work—Luffy surprisingly knowing Robin wasn't a good enough excuse to get him out of this party.</p>
<p>"Well have fun then." She simply says with a smile. Law could only stand their like a deer in headlights as Luffy ran over and embraced her with a tight hug.</p>
<p>"Thank you! You're the best, Robin!" He then grabs Law by the hand and begins to pull him away towards the exit. "C'mon, Law! Let's go!"</p>
<p>"Uh, thank you, Robin. I greatly appreciate this." Is all Law could manage to say.</p>
<p>"Dr. Trafalgar…Do take care of Luffy; I will not tolerate my friend getting hurt." She timidly states with an emotionless look. However, soon after it swiftly turns into honest smile. "Have a wonderful New Years Eve; be sure to not step on hidden fireworks as you walk through the streets."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_________________</p>
<p>Outside in the cold evening air, Luffy continued to drag Law away from the hotel and towards the crowded street. It was a cold night, unlike any of the others Law had experienced while being here. Thank goodness it wasn't snowing though.</p>
<p>As they keep walking, the curiosity of Luffy knowing his boss, Robin continues to eat inside him. He knew he had to ask.</p>
<p>"Oi, Luffy slow down. We're bumping into too many people." Law shouts. "Besides I want to talk to you about something."</p>
<p>The pace suddenly quickened. Luffy runs to the edge of the sidewalk and without warning, he whistles nice and loud to hail a cab. Law was spared no time in covering his ears, he could hear the slight ringing forming inside him as he stuck a finger inside to try and stop the sound.</p>
<p>When both were inside the warm taxi, Luffy gives the driver his directions before settling back into his seat next to Law. He smiles up at the doctor without saying a word. That is until…</p>
<p>"Since when have you and Robin been close?" Law starts off, "You never mentioned to me that you knew her."</p>
<p>"Huh? Oh, I've known Robin for years. She graduated from High School with my uncle Shanks back when I was smaller. And sometimes she even used to babysit me and my brothers when my grandpa wasn't around." He goes on, giving Law more information than he needed. "Besides—you never told me who your boss lady was, so how was I supposed to know?"</p>
<p>"So whenever I said Dr. Nico that never rang a bell?"</p>
<p>"Hey, I only called her by her first name. How was I supposed to know what her last name was?" He says, puffing out his cheeks and crossing his arms in front of Law.</p>
<p>Law smiles as he rolls his eyes to the young teen. He takes a glimpse out the window and notices the streets crowded with many people. You would think with the weather being this cold that some people would be wise enough to carry around a coat instead of those ridiculous short dresses and high heels. Who was he to judge though, that wasn't his problem after all. It they wanted to freeze to death, than by all mean go right ahead—he was perfectly snug in his suit to even care.</p>
<p>"Take off your jacket." Luffy suddenly said.</p>
<p>Law moved his attention away from the window and towards the boy seated next to him, giving him a confused look in exchange.</p>
<p>"My—jacket?" Law repeated with a puzzling tone.</p>
<p>"That's what I just said." Luffy smiles, "It looks too fancy."</p>
<p>Law looks down at his attire, feeling the comfort of the fabric inside the pocket. It was a comfortable suit, his only suit to be more precise. And although he didn't really give a damn about it, it was still the only piece of fabric keeping him warm tonight.</p>
<p>"No" Law answers back as he turn away.</p>
<p>However not a second later, cold hands were soon clinging on his suit, peeling the fabric off of him in a matter of seconds. Law struggled to keep Luffy from taking it away, but hopelessly loss in the end. He was left staring at Luffy with irritation as well as astonishment to how quick and easy the teen managed to get the jacked off of him.</p>
<p>"Are you crazy? What is your problem?"</p>
<p>"Hmm, still not good enough." The teen mumbled, pinching underneath his chin.</p>
<p>"Luffy, what are you talking—"</p>
<p>"Hold still" Luffy says as he yanks off the black tie from the doctor's neck, leaving him in just his black vest and white dress shirt underneath. Still unsatisfied, Luffy begins to roll up both sleeves of the shirt half way, unbuttons two buttons from above the dress shirt, exposing a minimal about of chest. To complete the final look, Luffy ruffles Law's hair with his hands, brushing away the gel left inside to create a more rugged look.</p>
<p>"Much better!" Luffy announces, admiring his work up close and placing a gently kiss on the doctors cheek.</p>
<p>Everything Law had wanted to say was soon washed away by that small kiss left on his cheek. It was not use arguing with the teen anyway, Luffy was always so stubborn. Law had learned to just go along with it and let the boy have his fun; it was New Years Eve after all.</p>
<p>Putting the whole outfit ambush aside, Law peer his attention out the window yet again, wondering this time where they were heading to exactly.</p>
<p>"Luffy, where exactly is this taxi taking us?"</p>
<p>"You'll see." The raven says as he makes himself comfortable next to Law.</p>
<p>The doctor had absolutely no idea where they were. Everything looked completely different during the night. That and the mass of people who were crowding the streets in every direction, gathering in long lines that stretched far on as the sound of techno like music filled the streets.</p>
<p>Luffy ordered the cab driver to stop where he was, handing the driver the money as the two walked out into the cold night. They proceed on foot as they pass through various lines of people waiting to get into the club. Law wonders why Luffy would bring him here of all places, it was not like they would even be able to get into Water 7—one of the top performing clubs know all around in New York City.</p>
<p>However, as Luffy squeezes his way through with Law's hand locked to his, they manage to end up at the front entrance of the club. A large security guard with electric blue hair stood in front as he checked for invitations and allowed them in. The smile on Luffy's face grows wider, and soon Law was left standing confused yet again that night as Luffy attacks another person with a hug.</p>
<p>"Franky!"</p>
<p>"Yo, Luffy bro! Happy New Years Eve. What brings you here?" The guard shouts happily.</p>
<p>"You too Franky! Oh, this is Law by the way; I stole him from his boring work party."</p>
<p>"Law, this is my friend, Franky. His brother owns the club." Luffy introduces.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, Franky" Law extends his arm out.</p>
<p>Franky scoped the tattooed man out through his glasses. He smiled wildly soon after as he too extends his arm out to greet the man with a firm shake.</p>
<p>"Franky, I was wondering if maybe you'd be super enough to let us in."</p>
<p>"Hmm. I don't think that's a super idea since you're still underage—but what the hell, its New Years!" Franky allows. He pulls open the red rope and steps aside. "Go on in. By the way, your roommate is inside playing some super awesome music."</p>
<p>"Thanks Franky!" Luffy calls out as he pulls Law inside the club with him.</p>
<p>The music sounds louder as they walk inside. The pair walk through a dark beaded entrance, and soon Law find himself almost going blind as he gets hit by the strobe lights of many colors filling up the place. There was definitely a New Year's celebration going down in here.</p>
<p>The club was packed with many people. Many dancing on the dance floor, others mingling at the bar, and some sitting on the various couches spread across the two story place. It was defiantly not Law's first time at a club; however, it was definitely his first time being inside one that was jam-packed, playing music that even his body could not resist dancing too.</p>
<p>"Look that's my roommate!" Luffy points at the man with the bright red hair in the center of the dance floor. "Kidd djs for different clubs during the weekends; today is his first time playing his stuff here. I think everybody likes him!"</p>
<p>Law stares at the red head for while, noticing how attractive the man is. A hint of jealousy forms inside him as it clicks to him that this man shares a place with Luffy…his Luffy.</p>
<p>"Law, dance with me."</p>
<p>"No thanks, I'll just go find a seat on one of those couches over there—"</p>
<p>"Don't be such a party pooper—let's go!" Luffy began dragging Law with him towards the dance floor. He slithered his way through the sweaty crowd until he stopped at a perfect location. Almost towards the center, where the music struck perfectly.</p>
<p>Luffy begins to dance freely with the tune, closing his eyes in enjoyment as he lets the music take control. Law remains standing as he watches the boy dance around him, he doesn't want to dance. Not going to happen.</p>
<p>But when Luffy grabs his hands and begins moving them along with his, Law can't suppress the smile from forming on his lips. He shakes his head with defeated and slowly begins to rock his body.</p>
<p>Lost in the rhythm, he fails to notice the change in music…and body pressing onto him. He goes stiff for a while, not expecting such action by the teen. Slowly his body begins to move and he cups one arm around Luffy's waist, both moving effortless to the new tune.</p>
<p>Lost to the beat, their bodies move as one. Everything around them disappears and it's suddenly just them on the dance floor. It was perfect. All of this was perfect.</p>
<p>Law could smell the teens shampoo in his hair, a captivating scent that turns his body to mush. He was definitely falling for this boy. Hard.</p>
<p>Even with the short time of knowing each other, it was more than enough for Law to realize what he wanted. He wanted Luffy. Today, tomorrow, and always. Not just as friends but more, very much more. And tonight was going to be that night where he changed all that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_________________</p>
<p>After many dances and a few sneaked drinks later, Luffy checked his phone for the time. It was 10:50 with only an hour and ten minutes left till midnight. There was still one last place to go. The final place on Luffy's list that would end the Year off perfectly. It was smart to start heading out now before the place got more crowded than it already was.</p>
<p>Passing overfilled crowds as they tried to walk along the street, Law caught a glimpse of the time square tower off in the distance. His heart begins to beat with excitement as they neared. He wonders if they'll be able to catch the ball drop in person from wherever they were going. That would definitely be the best way to end the year in his book.</p>
<p>They stop in an area not too crowed and Luffy suddenly makes a phone call. Law can barely make out what the teen was saying on the phone because of the loudness played all around. He patiently waits for the boy to get off his phone as he leans against the wall, brushing his hands together to accumulate some warm air. The coldness of the night was picking up and Law cursed Luffy for leaving behind his jacket at the club. A cigarette doesn't sound so bad, but wait, those too where left inside the pocket of his jacket. Damn what was taking so long?</p>
<p>Luffy walks over to him and leans against the wall beside him. He shoved his phone back in his pocked as he pulls out a cigarette after. Placing it between Law's lips and lighting it up just for him personally, Luffy slides down and sits on the cold solid pavement.</p>
<p>"Thanks." Puffing out smoke, "How did you know I was craving one?" Law asked.</p>
<p>"Tsk, you're always sucking on those things every time I'm with you. I'd tell you to quit but—I kinda like watching you do it."</p>
<p>"Do you now?" Law smirks. "Here, try it."</p>
<p>Handing the stick down to Luffy, the teen looks up at him with surprise. He takes the stick and lets it sit between his fingers as he examines it for a while.</p>
<p>"I don't think I should. My brothers would murder me if I do." handing the stick back up.</p>
<p>"Suit yourself." Law was about to take the cigarette back. He almost had it in his hands when—</p>
<p>"Wait—" bringing it close to him again. "Maybe one try won't hurt. After all, gotta end the Year with a bang, right?"</p>
<p>The inside of his mouth went completely dry. It was impossible to breath with the smoke floating inside him. Without delay, he coughed loudly as the smoke seeped out from his mouth and nose. With watery eyes, he rubs his nose to stop the burning. God that was horrible.</p>
<p>All Law could do was laugh at the teen. Remembering perfectly well his first time and how similar it played out.</p>
<p>"That stuffs gross! How could you even enjoy that!?" wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "God, I'm never doing that again."</p>
<p>"You get used to it" he replies as he takes a seat beside the coughing teen. "So anyways, what are we waiting for? Or was this our last stop?"</p>
<p>"Huh? Oh that's right— that was Zoro I was on the phone with earlier. I told him where we were, so he's going to pick us up and take us to where I want us to be."</p>
<p>"Knowing your friend, I'd say it would probably be 2015 by the time he gets here."</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later, a black golf cart like car pulls into the curve with Zoro seated on the passenger seat and Usopp driving. Figures they wouldn't let the moss head drive without another person present.</p>
<p>"Hurry and get in already. The shows about to start and people are starting to go crazy." Zoro informs to them as they hurry in and take their seats behind the cart.</p>
<p>"Thanks guys! Man I thought we were going to have to be here a while."</p>
<p>"Not when I'm driving, Luffy. I'm the fastest diver in the state." Usopp announces with a confident tone. They drive off in the small cart, moving through crowds more easily than before. Usopp parks by a portable office next to five other similar golf carts and all hop off soon after.</p>
<p>Law looks around and realizes that they are almost at the center of time square itself. The heart of the city. The place were the biggest New Year celebration occurs for this country. The place he's only seen through television but always wished to see in person. How was this even possible?</p>
<p>"Pretty cool huh?" Luffy says from behind as he steps near him. "Here, put this tag on. You could walk as close to the stages as you want with this because they'll only assume you're a worker."</p>
<p>"How did you manage to get these?"</p>
<p>"I already told you—since I work for the city, it's our job to take part and help out with the event. These tags are like VIP and let us move around wherever we want. I snuck one in for you because I remember you saying how much you always wanted to see the ball drop up close."</p>
<p>"You did all this for me? Why?"</p>
<p>"Because I really like Law and I want to make him happy" Luffy says in third person.</p>
<p>Standing at the front of the stage watching the final performance of the night, Law and Luffy wait eagerly for the countdown to begin. There are just five minutes left of 2014. Everybody is growing anxious all around.</p>
<p>Thoughts of new changes and the unknown. Thoughts of starting over and starting new. It really is like a fresh start to some people, Law being one of them to believe in that matter.</p>
<p>Since today, in the time spent with Luffy, Law came to realize that he did not want to spend the New Year alone any longer. It was definitely time for change. And that change was just inches away from him. He was going to tell him. As soon as midnight struck, Law was going to ask Luffy to be his boyfriend.</p>
<p>God, the nervousness was sinking in. He could feel his heart pounding inside him like a drum. He knew the boy liked him back; it was an obvious fact since Christmas day. It was still nerve wrecking though.</p>
<p>Just two more minutes.</p>
<p>Luffy grabs Laws hands out of nowhere. He's bouncing with excitement as he stares directly at the huge clock in front of them. They were so close, just one more minute!</p>
<p>"Law, what's your New Years wish?"</p>
<p>"Mmm, how about I tell you next year?" he really does mean to say, but it comes out sounding like a joke. "What's yours?"</p>
<p>"It's a surprise." Luffy smiles.</p>
<p>The counting soon begins. It starts off quit but soon escalates. Even Law can't help but count along.</p>
<p>10</p>
<p>9</p>
<p>8</p>
<p>This was it. The moment he's been waiting all night for.</p>
<p>7</p>
<p>6</p>
<p>5</p>
<p>He turns to face Luffy who was already waiting for him. Their eyes are locked on, meeting brown and grey in exchange.</p>
<p>4</p>
<p>3</p>
<p>2</p>
<p>Law leans in. Luffy leans in further.</p>
<p>1</p>
<p>Two lips connect as one.</p>
<p>A roar of cheer and shouts is heard. The crystal ball soon falls over time square, sprinkling strings of confetti to everyone below. Luffy and Law are decorated in the colorful strings as their lips remain attached.</p>
<p>Finally after some time, they detach. Law cups Luffy's face as he slowly brushes hair behind his ears. They remain staring, oblivious to everything else around them.</p>
<p>"Happy New Year" Luffy says.</p>
<p>"Happy New Year" Law replies.</p>
<p>He puts another gentle kiss on Luffy's lips. Somehow Luffy knew it was coming and leans in at the same time. They let go again and both smile.</p>
<p>"Luffy, would you go out with me?" he finally asks without hesitation.</p>
<p>A light tint of red forms on luffy's face. He turns his head to the side and mumbles—</p>
<p>"You took my surprise away." And turns back to face Law with a gentle smile. "But yes. I want to go out with you—I thought you'd never ask."</p>
<p>Both hands locked together, they seal the deal as official boyfriends with yet another kiss, this time more passionate than before. It was definitely the start of a great year with more promising ones to come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Be My Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before you all attack me, Luffy is not vegetarian! Just keep reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>For four hours Law had been in the operating room - four long and tiring hours. Already done with his second session of that day accompanied with a staff meeting from earlier this morning, he was so ready to head home and sleep for days. Just a few more hours and he would be out of this damned hospital.</p>
<p>The room was dead silent, with the only exception of the heart monitor attached to the patient below him. He only speaks when asking for utensils, other than that he is fully concentrated with the operation. And with just a few more procedures and a final stitch, the operation would be a success. Thank fucking god to that.</p>
<p>Completely focused on inserting a small tube inside the patient, the sight of Shachi wheeling his way towards him on a small chair came unnoticed. So much for his concentration.</p>
<p>"So Hollywood, any plans for tomorrow?"</p>
<p>Law chooses to ignore him and the annoying nickname.</p>
<p>"Hello, Earth to Law, are you in there?" He continued beginning to poke him on the side.</p>
<p>Still nothing.</p>
<p>"Oi, are you ignoring me again?"</p>
<p>"Can you pass me those scissors over there?"</p>
<p>"Oh, so that's how it's going to be huh?" Yet he still complies and fetches the scissors. "Here you go."</p>
<p>Law adjusts the lighting lower to see better on the insertion he's about to make. "Keep your hands right here for me."</p>
<p>"You know, some people usually say please and thank you for these kind of things." He argues while still placing his hand over the desired location.</p>
<p>The room goes back to silence. Eventually Shachi grows bored and begins tapping his unused hand against the tool tray next to him. And if that wasn't getting on Law's nerves, the faint humming sure as hell was.</p>
<p>"Will you seriously be quiet?" He hissed</p>
<p>"What? I'm not even saying anything."</p>
<p>Law goes back to focusing all of his attention on just the operation in front of him. Thirty minutes, that's all he needed. Thirty minutes of complete silence.</p>
<p>"So like I said earlier, do Luffy and you have any plans for tomorrow?"</p>
<p>Unbelievable. Un-fucken-believable.</p>
<p>Law gave up; there was no way of ignoring this damned guy. It was like dealing with another Luffy.</p>
<p>"Plans for what? I don't understand your question." He finally answers.</p>
<p>"For Valentine's Day genius, what else?"</p>
<p>Law's eyes widened. He completely stopped what he was doing.</p>
<p>Shit! Was it that time of the year already? That's impossible, tomorrow was a Saturday. Did Valentine's Day even exist on a Saturday?</p>
<p>With all the overtime and booked appointments happening this month, Law had completely lost track of time. How could he not have noticed all the banner shape hearts and pink balloons decorating all around the hospital? Well that definitely explained the chocolate heart donuts and bag of goodies handed out to him during the meeting. Still, it was unlike him to forget events like these. And now that he was in a relationship, this was definitely not an event to be forgetting.</p>
<p>"Ohh looks like a certain somebody forgot, didn't he~?" Shachi teased.</p>
<p>Law just wanted to punch Shachi and that ridiculous look on his face.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow isn't Valentine's day, that day usually falls on a weekday."</p>
<p>"Where the hell did you hear that lie? This ain't no Thanksgiving; Valentine's Day falls on whatever day it likes and tomorrow just happens to be the lucky day." He leant closer to Law. "Face it Law, you totally forgot. Let's just hope Luffy isn't the type to get mad when he finds out."</p>
<p>Damn, Shachi was right. Would Luffy really be upset with him if he found out that he completely forgot? No, he would understand, right? Sure, the boy had a love for celebrating events, but c'mon, Luffy never gave a subtle hint about this one, so how was he supposed to remember.</p>
<p>Or maybe because it was this event in particular, Luffy didn't mention anything. Maybe this was all a test, a test to see what he would do? Well shit, if that was the case then he sure as hell failed already.</p>
<p>"Fuck." Law cursed under his breath.</p>
<p>"That would work."</p>
<p>"Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"Valentine's Day sex." Shachi bluntly states. "That would definitely work as a gift or apology... or my personal favorite - both." He winks at Law.</p>
<p>"Unbelievable. I can't believe I am stuck with a perverted assistant like you."</p>
<p>"Awe c'mon Law; don't tell me you haven't thought about wanting to have sex with the boy?" Leaning his weight onto the operating bed with the unconscious patient Shachi smirks. "It's Valentine's Day, people fuck all the time on this day. It's like the national day for sex."</p>
<p>"Would you shut up with that word, we are with a patient!"</p>
<p>"You meant the unconscious man below us with his chest cut open? Is that the patient you mean?"</p>
<p>God, he hated his sassy remarks.</p>
<p>"Yes that patient. Regardless, if unconscious or not, we are required to act professional at all times." Law continues with the operation. "Now if you would; shut the hell up and finish the job."</p>
<p>"Alright, alright, no need for hostility here." He jokes one last time. "But seriously man, let me know, if you need me to help with anything. Reservations, tickets, hotels— you name it. I got plenty of hook ups around here."</p>
<p>Like hell he wanted to owe anyone any favors later on - or ever. There were always consequences with these kind of things. But still, Shachi was in fact a nice man, sure a huge pain in the ass, but a nice man nevertheless.</p>
<p>Even so, it was in fact Valentine's Day tomorrow and Law still had absolutely no idea what he was going to do for Luffy. He had to think of something. And soon. Perhaps keeping Shachi's offer in mind wouldn't be so bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____________________</p>
<p>Sitting outside on the lonely bench of Borough Manhattan Community College, Law patiently waited for Luffy to get out from his last class that evening. He sucked on his cigarette, ignoring the signs spread across campus forbidding smoking in the environment. Like people ever paid attention to those ridiculous rules.</p>
<p>The weather was partly sunny, yet still cold. A light breeze flew by ever-so-often and Law couldn't contain his body from shivering. Students walked past him in thin clothing, some even having the nerve to wear shorts and sandals. Those bastards where probably used to this damn weather, treating it like it was some kind of summer day. Yet here Law was, freezing his ass off while still wearing his heavy black coat. God, he hated New York.</p>
<p>A flood of students appeared around him out of nowhere. Class had more than likely ended for these people and Luffy was somewhere in that crowd. Pulling out his phone to call up his boyfriend he was then suddenly tackled from behind with a tight squeeze. Typical Luffy and his surprise attacks.</p>
<p>"You made it!" Luffy cheered, "Did the surgery finish early?"</p>
<p>"I already told you that I was going to walk with you today. Did you think I would forget?" Taking a seat back on the bench he then pats his leg, indicating for Luffy to sit on him. Luffy gladly walks over and takes a seat. "Anyways, surgery finished about an hour ago, so I was able to get a taxi and make it over here in time."</p>
<p>"You managed to get a taxi!" Luffy gasped sarcastically.</p>
<p>"Of course I did."</p>
<p>"My Traffy is growing up so fast." He teases some more, wiping off the invisible tear drop from his eye.</p>
<p>"Shut up." He chuckles while pinching the side of his ribs.</p>
<p>Soon both of them find themselves laughing at the joke. Law keeps his arms wrapped around Luffy's waist and Luffy has his wrapped over Law's shoulder. People pass and stare at the couple, some smiling along and others wearing bothered faces. Neither of them pay any attention to them though, having the other next to them was the only attention they needed.</p>
<p>"Hey?" Law says.</p>
<p>"Yeah-?"</p>
<p>And unnoticeably, Law grabs hold of Luffy's chin and begins to bring it closer to his. Warms lips collide together for just a few seconds until they soon depart again.</p>
<p>"I missed you." The surgeon confesses. This wasn't usually his style, confessing something so intimate. He must have been losing his touch.</p>
<p>A light tone of red forms on the teen's face, but he still pulls his body closer to Law's and plants another kiss, much longer one this time. He takes control of the kiss and Law doesn't complain one bit. Closing their eyes and enjoying the pleasure, they ignore the rude comments passing by. Because fuck them and their envious hate.</p>
<p>"Did you really?" Luffy then asks with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Tsk, that's enough of this." Removing Luffy off of him he says. "C'mon, let's get you home."</p>
<p>Law was already a few steps away when—</p>
<p>"Law, carry me."</p>
<p>"You have two working legs, walk yourself."</p>
<p>"But I'm tired~ and my books are sooo heavy~" Luffy begins to whine.</p>
<p>"And how is that my problem?"</p>
<p>"Please." He whines some more. "Make it my early Valentine's day present."D</p>
<p>And there it was...the 'V' word out in the open. Shit, so Luffy did remember about it. So did that mean he was testing Law the whole time? Was he expecting something? Fuck, what a lousy boyfriend he was turning out to be.</p>
<p>Pretending like he never forgot what day it was tomorrow, Law walked back to Luffy, reached over and took his backpack and strapped it through his arms on his front side. He turned back around and squatted on his knees with a surrendering sigh.</p>
<p>"Hurry up and hop on before I change my mind."</p>
<p>Luffy smiled triumphantly and ran behind Law. He swung his arms over his lover's shoulders, crossed his legs around his waist and made himself comfortable before the doctor fully rose again.</p>
<p>"Jesus, you're so damn heavy." The doctor groans. He's surprised a boy this thin could weigh so much. He hopes his back doesn't mess up by all the weight he's now carrying.</p>
<p>"To the bus stop!" Luffy shouts and points in front of them.</p>
<p>"Next time your lazy ass is carrying me, see how you like it."</p>
<p>"That sounds like fun. We should totally take turns next time."</p>
<p>"I'm Kidding Luffy." Making his way towards the bus stop with the teen strapped around him says Law.</p>
<p>"Awe, you're no fun."</p>
<p>In all truth, Law didn't mind carrying his lazy boyfriend on his back. Of course Luffy was in no place to know that, otherwise he'd be asking for it all the time. He enjoyed moments like these. Small loving gestures like this one. It was already bad enough that they hardly spend time together due to their crazy schedules; however, when they did find the time such as today, Law simply could not find it in him to reject whatever request Luffy asked him for. Could he seriously be that into the boy?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>__________________</p>
<p>Inside Luffy's apartment, Law slumps his tired body onto the couch in front of him as his young lover checks his mail. He throws his backpack on the other seat across from Law and lies down next to him with his feet sprawled over him as he reads a letter. Damn kid was getting too comfortable with just the little amount of time they've been dating, not like Law was one to complain about it of course.</p>
<p>Closing his eyes and leaning his head back to rest comfortably, Law nearly got himself to knocking out. The loud slam on the front door stopped him from that though. His eyes quickly flew open checking towards the commotion of the door; of course there was no commotion whatsoever. Just the usual wreck of Luffy's roommate, Eustass Kid.</p>
<p>"My bad. Didn't think anyone was here."</p>
<p>"Hey Kid." Luffy greets; now sitting up from his seat with the mail long forgotten. "How did your test go?"</p>
<p>"That shit was fucking hard. I seriously don't remember the teacher teaching us anything that was on the test." He said while taking a seat on the recliner. "But fuck it. At least I tried; she has to give me credit for that."</p>
<p>"What subject was the test for?" Law asked.</p>
<p>"Physics. I fucking hate that class."</p>
<p>"That sucks." He leaned his head back to rest. "Well no use complaining about it now, what's done is done."</p>
<p>Kid only hums in response. Their conversations were very limited and still required getting used to.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm going to take a shower and make myself comfortable. You're welcome to turn on the TV if you'd." Luffy says to Law as he jumps off the couch and walks towards his bedroom.</p>
<p>Law just nods his head as he continues to rest against his seat.</p>
<p>"And I have to get ready to pick up Bonney." Kid announces and moves towards his room as well, both leaving Law alone in the living room.</p>
<p>This was great though, especially now that he had some decent time to think about what he was going to do for Luffy tomorrow. Damn what was he going to do? Take him out for dinner and a movie? No, not that. That was more likely for a woman. Maybe just movies then? Negative, Luffy had already seen most of the movies currently playing. Okay, how about just dinner, Luffy would never turn down food. Unless the food had anything tampered with meat, then we had a big problem. God, why did Luffy have to be damn vegetarian? Things would have been a hell of a lot easier for him right now if he wasn't.</p>
<p>This was getting hopeless; he had absolutely no idea where to take Luffy for tomorrow.</p>
<p>Heavy footsteps can soon be heard walking down the hall. Definitely not Luffy's since he never even wore boots. The rattling sound of keys hanging from the pocket stop inside the open kitchen, Kid must have sat down or something. Law kept his eyes shut; still focusing on what he was going to do for tomorrow, damn, if only he knew.</p>
<p>And that's when it all hit him. Why not just ask Kid, if he knew of any place. It was only obvious that he would know since Luffy and him were roommates and all, he has to have mentioned something, right?</p>
<p>Getting up from the couch, Law approaches the red head sitting across from him. He looks into the hallway making sure Luffy's door was completely shut, and then takes a seat across the counter where Kid was silently looking at his phone. Law felt kind of awkward asking Kid for some ideas, but dammit he was desperate as hell.</p>
<p>"You and Luffy got any plans for tomorrow?" Kid was the first to ask, sill scrolling through his phone.</p>
<p>"Actually..." He let out a cough so he could speak properly. "I was wondering if maybe you could help me with that. I understand that you and Luffy have been roommates for some time now, so maybe he's mentioned of some places to you?"</p>
<p>"You sure you want to ask me? Why not just ask him yourself?"</p>
<p>"Because-" Looking back into the hall making shut the door is still kept shut he leans closer to whisper. "I only just found out a few hours ago that Valentine's Day was tomorrow. If I tell him now, he'll only assume I forgot and likely get mad at me. Like hell I want that to happen."</p>
<p>"Technically you did forget though - and I seriously doubt Luffy would get angry, he's not the kind to get upset over something as little as that."</p>
<p>"Okay, but he still doesn't have to know that."</p>
<p>"Alright, alright, our little secret. Got it."</p>
<p>Kid now had his phone on the counter and placed his index finger over his chin, taping it repeatedly and humming out loud as he thought of a place.</p>
<p>"Well, I can't necessarily think of something off the back of my head, but I will say this, he did seem pretty interested last week when I was talking to him about The Greenleaf!"</p>
<p>"The Greenleaf?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's this new restaurant that just opened five months ago just on Madison Avenue. It's really fancy and crazy expensive though. Even reservations are impossible; you would have to have booked a month in advanced if you ever planned on getting in. Man, I'd kill just to try some of that food."</p>
<p>"And you are sure he would like that?"</p>
<p>"Who wouldn't like that?" Taking a bit of a dried veritable chip sitting inside a bowl, "I'm telling you Law, that place is nothing but amazing. Plus you get this awesome view of the city—just imagine what it would look like at night. Damn..." Kid became lost in the fantasized image playing inside him.</p>
<p>A silent buzz started going off from Kid's phone, and within that second he reached over and read the first name on the screen and immediately jumped off his seat. "Shit, I'm going to be late." Kid quickly made his way towards the front door and pulled off the leather jacket from the hanger. "Look up the place online and you'll see what I mean. Good luck man."</p>
<p>And with the click of the front door closing, Law was left alone again inside the living room. He began to think of some more ideas for tomorrow, but nothing, absolutely nothing, came to him. He was getting desperate. However the place Kid had mentioned did sound rather promising, and as much as he hated the idea of just going with the first suggestion, he knew he had no other choice.</p>
<p>Pulling out the phone from his pocket, he typed in The Greenleaf on his yelp app and read through the information and reviews given. Of course the place was vegetarian, how did he not see that one coming. Nevertheless, everything looked just as promising as Kid had said, even the photos were simply amazing and mouth-watering. It truly was quite a place, and one he believed Luffy would enjoy very much.</p>
<p>So it was settled then. The Greenleaf it was... only problem now was how he was going to get into such a place?</p>
<p>In that same moment, that was when the image of his god annoying assistant popped into his head with the promising offer from earlier that day. And In a silent groan, Law did what was only necessary to make his and Luffy's first Valentine's Day a success.</p>
<p><strong>Law</strong>: Got any hook ups for The Greenleaf?</p>
<p>Not a moment sooner a ping appeared on his phone. That sure was fast.</p>
<p><strong>Shachi</strong>: I'm quite flattered you decided to text me for help! Anyways, you're in luck! The owner of The Greenleaf is my big sister, Carmen. I'll give her a call right now for you. (:</p>
<p><strong>Law</strong>: Thanks. Really appreciate it.</p>
<p>What were the odds? A small world it was indeed.</p>
<p><strong>Shachi</strong>: You're all set! Dinner reservation tomorrow for Dr. Trafalgar Law at 7:30 p.m. You guys are definitely going to love it there!</p>
<p>Okay so maybe some days Law wanted to bash Shachi's head against a wall or even push him off the One World Trade Center, but it was moments like these where he totally took all that back and was grateful to know such a generous man. So responsible, thoughtful, mature—</p>
<p><strong>Shachi</strong>: There's also a hotel in that same building. Rooms are completely sound proof, so you guys could fuck like wild animals and nobody would hear a thing! (;</p>
<p>—So taking every nice thing he just said about him right back.</p>
<p><strong>Law</strong>: Do me a favor a just shut up already. I don't want to read about your perverted ideas! Anyways, thanks for the reservations. Really appreciate it. I'll see you Monday morning.</p>
<p><strong>Shachi</strong>: You're no fun! And you are very much welcome. Enjoy (;</p>
<p>Just as he tucked the phone back into his pocket, a pair of arms then wrapped around him.</p>
<p>"Did you miss me?" Luffy jokes.</p>
<p>"Like crazy." He jokes back. He turns the seat around so that he was now looking back at Luffy directly. Both legs slightly spread to let his lover squeeze in between as he stood above him. "So what are our plans for tonight?"</p>
<p>"Mmm...We could stay here and watch some movies on Netflix if you want. You look pretty beat from today's surgeries."</p>
<p>"I like that idea actually." Placing a tender kiss above his forehead. "Okay then, you go and get the snacks, and I'll pick us a movie. Sounds good?"</p>
<p>"Sounds great." Luffy said already making his way to the fridge.</p>
<p>Half way into the movie Law and Luffy couldn't stop from laughing so hard. God, this movie was so wrong in every way, it's no wonder they banned it from the movie theater. Then again it was a Seth Rogen and James Franco film, so that was expected.</p>
<p>Both with their feet resting comfortably above the coffee table, blanket spread over them and bowl of dried vegetable chips between them, they simultaneously began to sing the song to Katy Perry's 'Firework', all thanks to this damn movie. Thanks James Franco.</p>
<p>With the movie coming to an end, Law figured this was the perfect time to let Luffy in on their Valentine's Day plans. Luffy was probably waiting for that this entire evening, he was sure of it.</p>
<p>"I made dinner reservation for us at The Greenleaf tomorrow at 7:30 pm."</p>
<p>"Did you say Greenleaf? That place is like impossible to get into."</p>
<p>"So I've heard." He said swinging an arm to rest over Luffy's shoulder. "Well apparently Shachi's sister owns the restaurant, so he was able to get us in like nothing. Guess I have him to thank in all of this."</p>
<p>"I'll say. Is this all for Valentine's Day tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"What do you think?"</p>
<p>Luffy only smiles in response. He grabs another dried chip and pops it into his mouth and fixes his attention back onto the TV. The sound is on mute with the white credits scrolling up the screen. He looks so damn adorable, the way his feet now rest on the couch, and his jet black hair fairly waved and ruffled. Law finds this perfect moment to sneak a kiss onto his lover lips, he couldn't help himself, Luffy always was so tempting.</p>
<p>Surprised by the kiss, Luffy finds his place and wraps his arms around his lover's shoulders, sinking them both down onto the cushion. Law lies above the younger teen and begins to stroke his hair from both sides. Luffy grabs hold onto Law's black hair, tugging it gently while his other hand caresses up and down his back. This was all still new to them; sure they had done this before with other partners but with each other—it was a whole new step.</p>
<p>"Mmm... Law..." Luffy moans between his lips. The kissing only grows fiercer. "...Law..." The doctor is now kissing down his neck, and he thinks he might lose himself completely. "Law..." realizing what is going on, Luffy struggles to push Law off of him, fighting away his inner demons to break away before he gives in and loses control. "No, wait Law." Finally gaining the older man's attention.</p>
<p>"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"</p>
<p>"No it's not that." He said sitting back up again. "You were doing an amazing job if anything; it's just that... I think we should hold off on this... for now." Luffy bites the bottom of his lip, nervously expecting what Law's response would be to that statement.</p>
<p>Of course the response he then received was absolute opposite of what he was expecting.</p>
<p>With a chaste kiss on the forehead, Law presses his head to Luffy's and looked directly at him. "If that's what you want then I have no problem waiting. I'm sorry if you felt that I was pushing you."</p>
<p>"I'm the one that pulled you down, so I'm the one that should be sorry. Believe me, I definitely enjoyed it a lot and would have loved for it to go further... it's just-"</p>
<p>"Then it's a good thing you stopped it just in time." He checked the time above the TV. "Well it's getting late, I should start heading out and let you sleep-"</p>
<p>"Wait..." Law stops from where he was standing and looks at Luffy. "Kid isn't coming back till four and it's barely ten; you think you could keep me company till he gets back? We could nap here while we wait."</p>
<p>With a gentle smirk and shake of his head, Law sits back down next to Luffy. He wraps a blanket over them and pulls Luffy closer to his chest as he leans his body at the edge of the couch. Turning off the TV, he places one final kiss above the younger teens head and shuts his eyes. Such a child. Nevertheless, one he cannot refuse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>___________________</p>
<p>So much red, everywhere there was so much red. Red roses, red wine, red dresses, red candles... just red about everywhere you looked - like it wasn't obvious already what day it was. Though there was some satisfaction towards this color and that satisfaction was sitting right across from him looking dashing as ever in his red button up blouse, all black tie and capri jeans. Luffy definitely knew how to clean himself up.</p>
<p>It was almost impossible to keep his hands off Luffy while they sat and waited for their food to arrive. Speaking of which, The Greenleaf was everything, if not a lot better than what Kid said it would be. So chic, so trendy, and so not Law's style. Of course this wasn't about him this evening, but the one special person sitting right across from him. God, the sacrifices he made for someone he cared an awful lot about.</p>
<p>"So what do you think about this place?" Law asked.</p>
<p>"Not bad. Definitely a lot nicer than what Kid said it would be. I'm surprised you were even able to get a seat by the window, the view is awesome from up here."</p>
<p>"Yeah, guess Shachi really did hook me up."</p>
<p>"I think someone has a crush on you~" Luffy began to tease.</p>
<p>"Please. That man just has perverted fascination for two men fucking."</p>
<p>"Sounds to me like someone just needs to get laid, is all."</p>
<p>"The way he knew so much about the hotel walls here, I doubt he isn't getting some right now."</p>
<p>"Way to go Shachi!" He raises his wine glass high. "That calls for a toast."</p>
<p>Jokingly clinking their glasses together, the same moment the waitress arrives with their food. However this wasn't the same waitress as before, no, the one serving them this time was none other than Carmen herself - Shachi's successful older sister.</p>
<p>"Alright, which one of you ordered the vegetarian lasagna?" The beautiful red head asked.</p>
<p>"I did!" Luffy happily announced.</p>
<p>"Okay, and here are your vegetarian rolls." She says to Law while placing the tray in front of him. "Alright, so what were we just clinking out glasses for? Must be some wonderful news."</p>
<p>"Oh, we were just applauding for a friend of ours who is possibly getting some action tonight. His sister actually owns - ouch!"</p>
<p>"We were just applauding. Thank you for the delicious meal and these wonderful seats, Carmen." Emphasizing on her name and staring directly to Luffy after. Luffy's eyes opened slightly, catching the drift on what he was trying to point out.</p>
<p>"It's my pleasure. You boys enjoy now."</p>
<p>Walking far away from the table, the two lovers were now left alone to themselves with the bizarre looking food in front of them.</p>
<p>"Well that was a close call." Luffy chuckles.</p>
<p>"I'll say. Next time, don't be so honest with who you tell stuff too, especially in a restaurant where the owner is the older sister of the one we were just talking about."</p>
<p>"Alright, lesson learned. Oh! Before I forget... ta-dah! Happy Valentine's Day!" He handed Law a small red bag filled with so much tissue paper inside.</p>
<p>"What's this?"</p>
<p>"Duh, it's your gift silly, now open it!"</p>
<p>Law removed the white tissue paper in the bag and reached his hand inside the grab whatever was in there. A soft fabric material drew his attention automatically. Pulling the item completely out and in plain view, he was met with a white spotted hat resting between his hands. There was no way Luffy knew, but then how did he guess it right? That this was the one hat that he's had his eyes on since Christmas. He was surprised; he had no idea what to say.</p>
<p>"This— how did you even know?"</p>
<p>"Guess I know my man a little more than he thinks." He announces confidently, resting his arms behind his head.</p>
<p>"Shit, I'm so sorry; I didn't even get you anything."</p>
<p>"What are you talking about you brought out to dinner didn't you?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, but that's not a gift."</p>
<p>"Tsk, who ever said I need a gift to be happy?" Now starting to pick at his lasagna. "Actually to be perfectly honest, I sort of went through your phone last night when you were sleeping... and when I saw your notes and found this hat on there, I instantly bought it and had it shipped for today - I'm sorry, I just didn't think we were going to celebrate Valentine's Day since you've been so busy at work and never brought it up."</p>
<p>Okay, so Luffy going through his phone totally didn't bother him whatsoever, if anything he found it adoring. But what was this he was just hearing about not bringing it up with him? What exactly did he mean about that? If anything, he was the one waiting for Luffy to say something this whole time.</p>
<p>"Seriously? I've been waiting for you to say something this whole time." Setting aside the red bag with the hat inside. "Well since we're being honest here, I actually forgot about Valentine's Day..." Pausing to catch Luffy's expression. It was still kept the same though, no hint of anger. "I just found out yesterday towards the end of work. You have no idea how stressful it was to think of place to take you, thankfully Kid recommended this place."</p>
<p>"Wait, Kid told you about this place?"</p>
<p>"Uh—yeah. I asked him if he knew of any places you would like and he mentioned how you were interested in this place."</p>
<p>"That roommate of mine, I swear." Shaking his head. "Always assuming that I am interested in whatever damn thing he likes." He half smile while stabbing a fork into his lasagna.</p>
<p>"Uh - what exactly does that mean?"</p>
<p>"It means that I was never the one interested in coming here. He only assumes that because once he likes something, he can't shut up about it—and all I could do is sit there and listen and pretend that I care. God, I hate this kind of food so much, makes perfect sense now why you brought me here." Luffy starts chuckling out loud.</p>
<p>"What do you mean you hate this kind of food? So why do you even eat it then?"</p>
<p>"That's only when Kid cooks, and since I can't, I mostly just eat whatever he makes."</p>
<p>"Are you telling me Kid is the one who is vegetarian?"</p>
<p>"Isn't that obvious?" Luffy questions with a raised eyebrow. Things were getting so confusing all of a sudden.</p>
<p>"Actually it isn't. Because when your boyfriend is the one who is always eating egg rolls and wearing hippie like outfits with rarely any shoes, one is only going to assume he's the vegetarian versus the muscle head roommate whose girlfriend always brings home Dominos pizza."</p>
<p>"Wait a minute. You thought I was vegetarian? Me?"</p>
<p>Law can only stay silent after that. He was already feeling pretty dumb to respond.</p>
<p>"Well I guess it would make sense in your case. But lucky for you, I love meat!"</p>
<p>"Well that's good to finally know. Also I don't think it's rather appropriate that you announce your love for meat so loud in this kind of environment."</p>
<p>Both looking at a random couple who were staring them down with daggered looks.</p>
<p>"You're right." Luffy yanked the handkerchief off his collar and pulled himself out of his seat. "C'mon, let's get out of here then. I know a better place that makes better food than anyplace else. Plus all the meat you could possibly eat with no reservations required."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____________________</p>
<p>Walking down the sidewalk hand in hand in the cold night air, they stop in front of a familiar coffee shop. The same coffee shop where they shared their first kiss two month ago. This was the place Luffy was talking about?</p>
<p>They step foot into the small shop, gaining some attention by the sound of the bell as they walked in. It wasn't completely empty; of course it wasn't completely packed either. A minimum of eight other customers, not including the blond owner of the place, Sanji who was leaning against the counter next to a green haired man who was looking towards them.</p>
<p>"What brings you guys here? Shouldn't you be out celebrating?" Sanji asked as the couple neared the counter.</p>
<p>"We are celebrating, that's why we decided to come here." Luffy replied, taking seat on the stall next to the green haired man. "Huh? Zoro! I didn't even see you there for a second."</p>
<p>"Tsk, like that ball of moss is so hard to notice."</p>
<p>"What'd you say about me shitty cook-?!"</p>
<p>"Alright, well, we're just going to go and have a seat over there." Luffy pulled Law with him to an empty table. By surprise it was the same table Law had sat on Christmas day when he had waiting for Luffy that early morning. Coincidence or just mere fate maybe.</p>
<p>They finished their meals with satisfaction, both completely full. Law takes a sip of his ice tea and sighs in fulfillment after.</p>
<p>"You were right, this is definitely a lot better than any other restaurant I've ever been to."</p>
<p>"See, I told ya so. Sanji's food is always the greatest."</p>
<p>"Damn fucking right it is." Sanji sneaks in and agrees, taking away their empty dishes and replacing them with two deliciously decorated cups of chocolate mousse. "This one's on me."</p>
<p>Left alone to enjoy the mouth-watering dessert, Law takes a scoop of his chocolate mousse and holds it out toward Luffy. "Here, say ahh"</p>
<p>"Ahh-" Luffy giggles and takes the sweet mousse into his mouth, humming in satisfaction. Luffy repeats the same steps to Law, until both are no longer left with any more of the chocolate dessert.</p>
<p>Taking a drink of his cherry coke, Luffy notices Law staring at him. He has an amorous look on his face.</p>
<p>"Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have chocolate on my face?"</p>
<p>Law chuckles at his boyfriend and his silly remarks. "There is nothing on your face Luffy; I was only enjoying the moment is all."</p>
<p>"What moment?"</p>
<p>"This moment. You, me, together celebrating our first Valentine's Day." Law reaches over and brushes his hand over Luffy's. "I'm sorry, if it's not how you planned it would be."</p>
<p>"What are you talking about? I got the have dinner with you in my favorite restaurant ever and eat some chocolate mousse. This is already the greatest Valentine's Day ever!"</p>
<p>"Well in that case." Law lifts his cup of ice tea out towards Luffy. "Cheers. For the greatest Valentine's Day yet."</p>
<p>"Cheers!" Clinking his cherry coke with Law's ice tea. "Happy Valentine's Day, Law."</p>
<p>"Happy Valentine's Day, Luffy."</p>
<p>They finish what's left of their drinks and smile at each other after. No need for words. Everything was just right the way it was in this very moment. What was thought to be a disastrous celebration came out to be the greatest. And if there was one thing Law got from all of this, it was that love was not about the fancy restaurants or gifts, but the memories made with that special person you cared so much about. That's what it really was about. And it's all thanks to Luffy for helping him see it that way. The way it should always be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unlucky 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like all of Law's days at the hospital, today wasn't any different. Regardless of it being a Friday or not. Lucky for him, it was lunch time—the one time during the long hours of work where he could relax quietly with himself and enjoy whatever meal he chose to buy that day. He's been waiting all evening for this.</p>
<p>Resting his tired body on the couch with only fifteen decent seconds of shut eyes, his phone begins to buzz inside his pocket. Making a silent groan he reached inside and grabs the device, slightly taken back to read Luffy's name printed on the screen.</p>
<p>"Luffy?"</p>
<p>"Law! Guess what day it is!?" he randomly asks</p>
<p>"Uh, Friday—"</p>
<p>"Friday what!?" He cuts him off. Excitement can be heard in his tone of voice.</p>
<p>Looking down at his watch, Law reads the date listed.</p>
<p>"It's Friday the 13th, Luffy. Now would you mind telling me what this is about?"</p>
<p>"That's right! It's Friday the 13th and do you know what that means!?"</p>
<p>Of course Law knew what that meant, everyone who's anyone knew. This day was no secret the world. However, just because he knew about today's popularity with black cats and broken windows, that didn't mean he cared for it. Law was never one to believe in superstition. He needed some substantial evidence before ever deciding to stop opening umbrellas inside a building.</p>
<p>A played out charade of unfortunate events, that's all this day was.</p>
<p>"Luffy, please don't tell me you're one of those people who take part and believe in such childish superstition?"</p>
<p>"Childish?" Taking offense to such a remark. "For your information, Friday the 13th is <em>not</em> some childish celebration. It's just as real as all the other days we celebrate."</p>
<p>"Folktales, Luffy. That's all this day is—just like Santa and the Tooth Fairy."</p>
<p>"Wait, are you telling me that Santa isn't real?!" he gasps through the phone.</p>
<p>"Huh? What are you—are you serious?" Law questions, he was completely thrown off.</p>
<p>"Gotcha!" playfully laughing at the other end. "Of course I know Santa isn't real, but that still doesn't mean we shouldn't believe. Look, I know today is just a normal day to you, but to me it's not. Could you at least try and take it seriously—for me?" Emphasizing on the '<em>e' </em>at the end, Law could already imagine the puppy dog look on his lovers face.</p>
<p>God, he was hopeless. There was just no way denying Luffy and his requests, even if he wanted to, he just couldn't.</p>
<p>"Alright alright, I'll play along. Happy?"</p>
<p>"Very!" Luffy cheered.</p>
<p>Smiling, Law shook his head after hearing the excitement in his lover's voice. He loved making Luffy happy; even if that meant having to play along with whatever crazy shenanigan he had planned for them.</p>
<p>"So what do you have planned for us today? Wait don't tell me, were going church aren't we?" he jokes back sarcastically. He mid as well have a little fun since he was going to give in and celebrate this, whatever this day was.</p>
<p>"Hahaha very funny but jokes on you because I haven't even been to church since I was 5." Law could hear light heavy breathing along with the sound of a soda opening in the background of Luffy's location; he must have been heading to his next class. "But seriously though, I was thinking maybe we could hang out at my place and maybe watch some Friday the 13th, you know, in honor of today."</p>
<p>Inside the staff lounge, the door slowly opened with Shachi and Penguin walking in. Instantly, they viewed the tired heart surgeon lying on the couch and all Law could do was groan in annoyance with every step they got closer to him. Penguin was smart enough to sit someplace else; Shachi however, was not so smart. That motherfucker loved pocking Law's buttons, whether he was aware about it or not.</p>
<p>He took a seat next to Law, smiling widely while asking the surgeon in a faint whisper if that was Luffy on the other end of the phone. Law only then struck him with a charming view of his middle finger before sticking it back into his ear.</p>
<p>"Isn't that more for Halloween?" He questioned.</p>
<p>"Nonsense, why else would they name it 'Friday the 13th'?"</p>
<p>"Wow Luffy, you're so creative." He responds sarcastically again. So concentrated with his conversation, he failed to notice Shachi creeping in closer. "But yeah I guess we could do that then, if that's really what you want to do. Can you even handle those kinda films?"</p>
<p>"Please, I've seen them like a thousand times already; it's you I should be asking that too."</p>
<p>"Of course I could handle—"</p>
<p>"Are you guys talking about porn videos?" Shachi audibly cuts in. His face was so close to the phone there was no way Luffy could not have heard that. Even Penguin who was at the other end of the room heard everything perfectly. "I know this awesome video you guys should totally check out, it literally has the craziest shit you'll ever—"</p>
<p>"Were not talking about fucking porn you pervert snoop!" Law practically roared. Thanks god it was only them three inside the room.</p>
<p>Standing up, Law made his way towards the single restroom, clothing the door and locking himself inside. Shachi moved his attention to Penguin who was staring back at him while shaking his head in disappointment. He wore a confused look on his face, completely oblivious to what he had just said—like always.</p>
<p>"Was it something I said?"</p>
<p>"You're such an idiot." Penguin murmured.</p>
<p>Inside the restroom, Law slid his back against the locked door, just in case Shachi or anyone else tried getting in. He was so pissed because of the perverted comment made out by his irritating assistant. And to make matters worse, Luffy wouldn't stop laughing about it the entire time.</p>
<p>"Are you finished yet?"Law asked, sounding more annoyed if anything.</p>
<p>"Hold on, hold on, give me a second." trying to relax his laughter, he takes two deep breaths before speaking back into the phone, "okay, I think I'm good now. Wow that was hilarious; it must be super fun working with a guy like Shachi."</p>
<p>"Super annoying would be more like it." He rolls his eyes, "Anyways back to our previous subject, yes I'll watch the movie with you."</p>
<p>"Really you will!? Can't wait!" he hollers excitedly, "Oh! Gotta go now, class is about to start. I'll see you after my last class today right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah I'll be there, same spot as always." He looks down at his own watch to check the time and encase he should be heading back to work as well. Still a few more minutes to spare, thank goodness. "Alright, well, have fun in class, and remember to pay attention this time."</p>
<p>"Now you're starting to sound like my brothers." He teases, "Don't worry about me, I got this Traffy! I'll see ya after class, bye!"</p>
<p>The line goes dead and Law is still leaning against the bathroom door. It's better in here. Nice and quiet, plus he really didn't want to go back out there where he knew Shachi was more than likely still at. Yup, it was definitely better in here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>______________</p>
<p>They walk down the cold wet streets, passing various shops as they head towards Luffy's apartment. Law carries his umbrella over him, shielding his body from the drizzling rain falling over them. Luffy however is walking ahead of him, hood completely off, just letting the water soak his head as he jump over puddles. Occasionally he would stick his tongue out and taste the rain, normally for Law, he would find this childish and disturbing, but this way Luffy we were talking about, so to Law he was simply enjoying the moment.</p>
<p>The wind prickles down his neck and Law can't help but shiver violently towards the feeling. He's grown tired of this constant routine of cold wet weather; he's ready for some heat.</p>
<p>It was times like these when he missed living in California. The weather was never like this, plus the rain was so hard to achieve. True he had complained a couple of times while living over there about needing a storm to sweep by, but this, this was just ridiculous. He missed the hot sun hitting against his skin, he missed the warm breeze, and god he just missed everything. He was certain that right about now everyone back home was enjoying a nice heat wave while sipping on some cold drinks, those lucky bastards.</p>
<p>Of course if it wasn't for his job transferring him out here along with this cold weather, well, he might not have ever got the chance to meet this wonderful ball of energy walking just a couple feet in front of him. To say that he was in love with the boy seemed like a little too much right now. He liked Luffy, god he liked him a lot. But it was just too soon.</p>
<p>That was always his problem; he always loved way too soon.</p>
<p>But not this time. He was going to be smart about it this time. He was a different man out here.</p>
<p>He often considered it as one of the many reasons why he chose to move.</p>
<p>"Careful not to walk too close to the street there, Luffy, a car might splash you with water."</p>
<p>"There aren't even any puddles to splash me with." Looking down at the concrete, trying to jump over every square on the ground and avoid stepping on a crack. His body wobbled with every step he made near a crack, which was quite often actually.</p>
<p>"What are you even doing?"</p>
<p>"I'm trying not to step on a crack or else—"</p>
<p>"—Or else you'll break your mother back, of course." Now focusing his attention on Luffy's steps. He was curious to see how long he might last before breaking his concentration and stepping on one. It seemed almost impossible to make it all the way home without doing so.</p>
<p>"You should do it too."</p>
<p>"Do what?" Breaking his concentration.</p>
<p>"This. Try not to step on a crack, its bad luck ya know."</p>
<p>"Well it's a good thing I don't have a mother then." He sends Luffy a smirk. Law was only a child when his mother had passed away; joking about it was so easy for him. It not like he never cared about her or anything like that; it was just the lack of connection he had with her that made it so easy for him to joke about and not feel a sting of pain after.</p>
<p>"Shut up and just try it, will ya."</p>
<p>Law looks down at the wet concrete, so many cracks spread all around. This was nearly impossible to accomplish. One step at a time, he moves over each square effortlessly, avoiding all splints he could find.</p>
<p>"See told ya it was fun." Luffy stands beside him now. "Okay now let's see who could get to that fire hydrant over there first without stepping on any cracks. Loser buys dinner. Ready, set, go! Leaving Law behind without any say whatsoever.</p>
<p>Law stands confused for a few seconds before growing a challenging smirk and speeding up to Luffy. They skip square after square side by side, with Luffy laughing through the whole process and Law only smirking. Their goal is almost near.</p>
<p>Luffy moves in front of Law, cutting him off as he begins to take wider steps. Oh it's fucken on now.</p>
<p>Not caring about the rules anymore, Law runs over ever crack. His only goal now was to win. Almost catching up to the teen, Luffy turned his head around and watches his cheating boyfriend gets closer.</p>
<p>"Hey you're cheating!" Luffy shouts as he hurries to the finish line just as few steps away. "That's against the rules!"</p>
<p>"Fuck the rules!" he shouts back with a smile planted on his face.</p>
<p>"Hm, wherever. I'm still not going to let you—Wah! What the hell are you doing!?"</p>
<p>"What's it look like, I'm collecting my prize." He confirms. Law had managed to sweep Luffy off his feet and carry him bridal style in his arms as he ran to the finish line. Luffy struggled to get off, but Law's grip was just too strong for him.</p>
<p>"Put me down!" Luffy whines, until he was back on his feet once again, standing beside a very smug looking doctor. He fixes his jacket and brings it back down to his waist all thank to his cheating boyfriend. Getting comfortable again, he looks up at Law with a pouted look and points, "Not fair, you cheated! And—you stepped on multiple cracks, now you're going to get back luck."</p>
<p>"What, I was only having fun. Wasn't that the purpose of the game?" walking up ahead with his arms comfortably resting behind his head. "And for the record, I don't believe in luck."</p>
<p>And right on cue, not paying attention to his surrounding, Law miserably failed to notice the fast taxi cab driving up ahead along with the large puddle just beside him. Talk about coincidence. Law did not see that one coming.</p>
<p>"Son of a bitch!" Law shouts, "That stupid bastard! It's so f—fucking c—cold!" he stuttered, squeezing his torso so tight to accumulate some body heat.</p>
<p>Right beside him, not giving a fuck was Luffy, laughing his ass off on the concrete floor. Tears ran down his face as he held his stomach tight and rolled on the ground like some mad man; people passed and stared at the odd couple, walking away as fast as they can to not get near them.</p>
<p>"W—would you sh—shut up already? This isn't ff—funny; my whole fucking body is drenched in cold f—fucking water." Trying to sound serious while still shivering like a Chihuahua. It definitely wasn't working on Luffy.</p>
<p>Picking himself back up and whipping the remaining tears from his left eye, Luffy looked up at Law with an amused smile, "What, I was only having fun." Shrugging his shoulders innocently. "Anyways, call it whatever you'd like but that right there, was pure bad luck. Now you see what happens when you cheat?"</p>
<p>Squeezing the red scarf between his hands and letting out the water, Law looked back to his lover with a curious raised eyebrow. Not a second later he slapped the wet scarf on Luffy's shoulder, to erase that cocky look on his face. "Tsk, bad luck my ass. Coincidence Luffy, that's all it was." Picking up his umbrella next to him. "C'mon, let's go before I end up getting hypothermia out here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>________________</p>
<p>Walking inside the apartment lobby, Luffy stepped inside first to check his and Kid's mailbox. Locking the small box again with four new enveloped in his hands, he returned back to Law. And not a moment sooner the same four letter where spread across the floor as Luffy rushed over to Law in terror.</p>
<p>"What the hell are you doing!? You can't have an umbrella open inside, hurry up and close it!" Luffy panics with anger in his tone. He jumps as he tries to reach for the umbrella and close it himself; of course Law was only raising it higher.</p>
<p>"Don't tell me you believe in that one too?" He teases, keeping the umbrella fully open and out of Luffy's reach.</p>
<p>"Its 7 years bad luck, of course I believe! What idiot doesn't?" Still trying to reach.</p>
<p>Leaning forwards, Law whispers softly into Luffy's ear, "This idiot doesn't." placing a chaste kiss on his lips after, making him go completely flushed and throwing him off. Law smirks at his accomplishment. "But since I did say that I was going to play along and take it seriously—" snapping the umbrella shut, "there, all better?"</p>
<p>"Much better, finally." Taking away the umbrella and shoving it into his backpack. He walks back to collect his mail lying on the floor. "You already got splashed with cold water; I suggest you watch yourself Mr. You're already walking on eggshells with this one."</p>
<p>"Oh c'mon now, I was only messing around." wrapping his arms around him from behind, "Hey, where's my fun boyfriend hmm? Hello are you in there? Luffy are you there?" Law continued to mess around with his lover. He talked into his ear and pretended to look inside it, causing Luffy to smile and laugh just like he had planned.</p>
<p>"You're an idiot, you know that?" Luffy then said, folding his arms and looking away to hide the smile now resting on his lips.</p>
<p>"I'm your idiot." Law replies. "Now let's go up stairs already. I'm in need for a serious warm shower and comfortable clothes."</p>
<p>"Fine lets go, but you're probably going to have to borrow some of Kid's stuff since mine are way too small for you. Of course, unless you don't mind tight sweatpants and t-shirts that would only stick to your skin and—" now second guessing his words. A dreamy vision of Law wearing his tight clothes now played inside his head. "On second thought, be my guest and wear some of my clothes if you'd like."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_______________</p>
<p>Dabbing off his face with a towel and tossing it aside next to his pile of drenched wet clothes; Law looked himself over one last time in the bathroom mirror. The borrowed clothes didn't look to bad on him, not really his style, but still not too bad. He was thankful to at least have something to put on while he put his clothes to wash. Still, the black muscle tank top that hugged his body tightly was a little uncomfortable for him; maybe he should have just borrowed one of Kid's shirts instead. What was Luffy thinking?</p>
<p>Law walked into the living room with his iPhone and keys in his hands and took a seat at his usual spot beside Luffy. The teen was pouncing up and down with excitement as he held the DVD control in his hands. The movie was already put in, just ready to be played.</p>
<p>"Did you figure out what you want to eat?" Law asked, brushing through his wet hair with his fingers.</p>
<p>"Pizza!" Luffy hollered.</p>
<p>Reaching for his phone to dial the number, Law replied, "It's always pizza with you isn't it? Alright, so one large pepperoni pizza with extra pepperoni, some mushrooms, pineapples, sausages and anything else?"</p>
<p>"Don't forget the bacon!"</p>
<p>"Isn't that too much meat already?" Not like he was going to eat any of it anyways.</p>
<p>"Of course not. One could never have too much meat."</p>
<p>"Oh I beg to differ—huh? What the—stupid phone, why won't it turn on?" After sliding the lock screen from his phone, the screen had suddenly gone completely blank. Resetting it multiply times, the damn phone still stayed exactly the same way. What the hell happened?</p>
<p>"You shouldn't have opened that umbrella inside." Luffy taunts in a sing songs tone of voice.</p>
<p>Growing aggravated by the useless process of fixing his phone, Law then tosses it to the other side of the couch, not giving a single fuck about it anymore. "Don't tell me that you think this is because of that? Really Luffy? That phone was already a piece of crap from the moment I bought it."</p>
<p>"In denial once again are we? Face it Law, this is all bad luck that is happening to you. Just admit it."</p>
<p>"I'm not going to admit shit. Like I said before, it's all a load of crap. Now are we going to order this pizza and watch the movie or not?" crossing his arm and looking at the screen to end the conversation. He was so over this whole 'bad luck' crap.</p>
<p>"Fine whatever, suit yourself." Luffy smiles and shrugs his shoulder with his arms up in defeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>________________</p>
<p>The living room was pitch black; lights were turned off, curtains were closed—the only light radiating in the small apartment was from the TV screen, and even that gave out a dim glow.</p>
<p>Luffy and Law sat close together as their eyes remained peeled on the screen. Luffy's feet were already on the couch, not wanting to let them dangle from the floor in case god knows what might decide to grab it. The bowl of popcorn sat comfortably over Law's legs, the same piece he had picked out four minutes ago still remained hovering over his lips as his attention was fixed on what was going to happen next. It was one massacre after another, giving the audience, such as Law, no time to catch a break and relax their nerves.</p>
<p>He wasn't shitting bricks, of course not.</p>
<p>Luffy's phone buzzed, and Law jerked from the sudden startle. Law tried to play it off nice and cool by coughing two times and relaxing himself more comfortably on the couch. He wasn't fooling anyone. Luffy chuckled at his boyfriend's pathetic display of trying to keep macho, though it wasn't helping him at all.</p>
<p>Checking his phone, he read the message sent out by Zoro. It was an invite to hang out Tuesday night for some drinks—apparently drinks where going to be served cheap that day at their favorite bar in celebration of St. Patrick's Day—figures. Luffy is so in, and so is Law! He'll just need to inform him about it after the movie is done, since he didn't want to distract the doctor from his current concentration.</p>
<p>Replying back with an <em>okay</em>, Luffy throws his phone aside and rests his head on Law's shoulder. He pops some popcorn into his mouth and continues watching the movie. Things were getting to his favorite part.</p>
<p>One sneak attack after another, Law soon had his hand gripped to Luffy's. He wasn't aware of it, however Luffy most definitely was, and boy was he enjoying it. It's not every day he got to see his boyfriend so frightened by a movie. He's definitely going to have to do this more often.</p>
<p>Unnoticeably, the front door came open, with Kid and Bonney stepping inside. Everything was completely dark; however the suspenseful music playing in the living room gave them a good idea why. And before Bonney could even switch on the lights, Kid managed to stop her in time, hushing her to not make any noise as he crept up behind them.</p>
<p>On the screen, Jared Padalecki was running for his life as he tried to escape from the one and only Jason. He hid himself inside a barn—standing behind an open window because, yeah, that's totally the safest way to survive from a psycho killer. Luffy, already seeing this movie a thousand times, knew what was coming next, though unfortunately for Law, this was his first time watching this new version of the film, so all he could do was sit on the edge of the couch, and tense to what might happen next.</p>
<p>It was at that same moment when Jason broke in from the window, grabbing hold of Jared that Kid did the same to Law. He grabbed both sides of his shoulder nice and tight, saying the words, "<em>I'm going to kill you</em>" next to his ear with a deep and husky voice—scaring the living shit out of Law.</p>
<p>Never, and I mean never in all his life had he ever jumped so ridiculously high before. He nearly flew to the ceiling if anything. He yelped so loud, cursing the words "<em>Holly fucking shit"</em> as he jumped off the couch. The lights switched on and Law was in the corner of the room, clenching onto his heart tightly as he tried to steady his breathing. Luffy, Bonney, and Kid were laughing their asses off—Kid mainly.</p>
<p>Realizing that it was all a played out joke, Law grew furious, his face turned into a shade of crimson red and his knuckles grew white with rage. How dare these bastards play a joke on him!</p>
<p>He stomped his way to where Kid was standing, grabbing the collar of his shirt and sending him an evil glare. Kid however was still laughing. In all honesty, he was really trying to stop, but the scare was just too good.</p>
<p>"Okay I'm sorry; I'm sorry" he laughs in between, "Seriously Law—" he makes his final laugh and takes a deep breath to become serious again. He coughs before speaking "Seriously Law, no hard feelings. I was only messing with you; it was just too good of a moment to pass."</p>
<p>"And so you thought that scaring the shit out of me would be a fun idea!?" still grabbing onto his collar.</p>
<p>"Oh c'mon, anyone would have done it. I bet you'd do the same thing to me if I were in your place." Kid says.</p>
<p>"Please, I'm way too mature for that."</p>
<p>"Oi, are you calling me dumb!?" he now grabs hold of Law's shirt.</p>
<p>"Well if the boot fits—"</p>
<p>"C'mon you guys, that's enough." Luffy was now standing in between the two pissed off men. His arms were spread out, keeping both of their distances away from each other as possible. "Kid, say sorry to Traffy, you nearly gave him a heart attack. And Law, it was only a joke, ease up will ya, no need to get upset."</p>
<p>"Well I thought it was hilarious" Bonney throws out. She was so quiet the entire time, Kid almost forgot she was still here.</p>
<p>"Not helping Bonney" Luffy sent the pink haired chick an angered stare, though it only looked cute to her. She rose her arms up in defeat and walked behind her boyfriends, placing a hand over his broad shoulder and giving him a scolding look. "Kid, what do you have to say for yourself?"</p>
<p>Groaning while rolling his eyes he looks back to Law and says, "I'm sorry man, I didn't mean for that to happen. No hard feelings?" Fist pumping his arm out.</p>
<p>"You think a mindless apology like that—"</p>
<p>"Traffy..." Luffy scolds him with his hands over his waist and tapping his foot.</p>
<p>Law lets out an annoyed sigh, "No hard feelings." Pumping his fist onto Kid's to finish off the apology.</p>
<p>"Good, now everyone is happy again." Luffy stated happily. He swung his arms over Kid and Law's shoulder, pulling them both down and into an awkward group hug. Both men, already used to the random acts of the teen, looked at one another confused before giving in to the embrace and letting out light defeated laughs. "Now let's go back and finish the movie! Unless I should start it all over again for <em>all</em> of us could see it?"</p>
<p>There was no way in hell Law was going to watch that movie all over again. No way in hell.</p>
<p>"Let's just finish off where we are. I'm sure Kid and Bonney have already seen this movie many times already anyways."</p>
<p>Kid raised a knowing eyebrow at Law; he knew perfectly well what this bastard was doing.</p>
<p>"Yeah he's right Luffy, we'll just watch it from right here—it's my favorite part anyways." Kid took a seat on the couch with the bowl of popcorn now resting on his lap. He was done messing with Law for one night, maybe some other time.</p>
<p>"Alrighty then" Luffy takes a seat and Law goes next to him. Before pressing play, they wait for Bonney to return. "Where did Bonney go?"</p>
<p>"She just went to go check her laundry. She'll be right back."</p>
<p>Laundry? Law thought to himself.</p>
<p>"Uh—was someone else washing clothes? I think our laundry may have sorta mixed together." She stretched out and revealed the now pink t-shirt, along with laundry basket filled with many others.</p>
<p>Law's face was speechless. You've got to be fucking kidding.</p>
<p>The room went into a chaotic rumble of laughter. Luffy was already holding his side from the pain, and Kid was rolling on the floor hysterically. Once the laugh died out, Luffy went back and sat up straight beside his lover, looking him dead in the eye with a big goofball grin. "How's that for bad luck!?"</p>
<p>"I hate all of you." He answers.</p>
<p>The room filled up again with howls of laughs and teases. Law hated everything right about now. And especially this day. With the splash of water covering him from head to toe, and his phone getting jacked up; this one, oh this one just took the cake. He was never one to believe in superstition. He needed some substantial evidence before ever started to believe.</p>
<p>And it appeared today was his unlucky day to start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Just Our Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Law wakes to the repeated knocking on his front door. He groans in annoyance and pulls his pillow over his head, hoping to block out the sound. Of course that doesn't help one bit. The sound only grows louder… and now great, that bastard has just found out about his doorbell. He switches his body to face up and pulls the pillow back over his face, with slight curiosity he peeks his head towards his nightstand and checks the time.</p>
<p>7:00 a.m. are you fucking kidding! Who in their right mind is at his door this fucking early? Nevertheless on his day off!</p>
<p>Giving in to the persistent stranger, Law rolls his tired body out of bed and drags it to the front door. His wild hair was a complete mess, with the morning wood adding to his loose appearance. Thank god he wasn't sleeping naked this time.</p>
<p>At the door, Law is woken by a harsh pinch to the side. There is no way he could be tired now. He yelps in pain and shoots the person in charge of such action a deathly glare. And of course, leave it to Luffy to be that said person, laughing to his own mischief like the devil child he was.</p>
<p>"What took you so long?" Luffy then scolds.</p>
<p>"I was sleeping why else?" Rubbing the area that was brutally pinched, Law answers. "And what the hell did you pinch me for?"</p>
<p>"Duh, it's St. Patrick's Day, remember. It's my duty to pinch anyone I don't see wearing green."</p>
<p>"It's 7 a.m. Luffy, who the hell is going even think about what color to put on?" He tries to argue with him.</p>
<p>"Tsk, it's always excuses with you, isn't?" Folding his arms and gently shaking his head, he says,. "Fine, I'll let this slide for now, but I better see you wear something green today, otherwise I'll continue pinching you for the rest of the day—and with more force too."</p>
<p>"You wouldn't." Law says, with a narrow stare.</p>
<p>"Oh, I definitely would." He leans forward. "Just below the jaw actually, I think that's a perfect spot to make my mark."</p>
<p>Law swallowed a cautions gulp. He honestly had no idea how to feel towards that tempting threat. A part of him was wondering if Luffy was still referring to his fingers - or maybe, just maybe - something else.</p>
<p>God he hoped it was something else. He definitely would not mind carrying around one of those.</p>
<p>With the thought of Luffy sinking his teeth into his skin, Law had to remember that he was still only in just his boxers outside. The front door was no place carry around a hardening boner.</p>
<p>Law turned around and walked back inside, leaving the door wide open for Luffy to step in. He followed Law to his bedroom where it remained pitch black. Luffy had to wonder if he was even dating a surgeon or possibly a vampire instead - or maybe just both? Once inside, Law throws his body back over his bed, throwing his still warm bed sheets over him. The sweet comfort of his bed could knock him out right then and there.</p>
<p>Luffy, unable to see a thing, walked over to his closed window and uncaringly pulled the curtains wide open. Law hissed to the ray of sunlight hitting his skin, and dug his face deep into his sheets. Maybe Luffy's theory was right, maybe Luffy really was dating a vampire.</p>
<p>"Close the damn curtains, will you? I'm trying to sleep."</p>
<p>Or maybe he was just a lazy human like the rest of us.</p>
<p>"You've got to get up already or else we'll be late." Luffy argues, pulling the bed sheets from the edge of the bed. Law puts on a tight hold from his side, not letting go for his dear life.</p>
<p>"What's the rush for anyways? Where exactly are you taking me this time?" Law asks still holding on tightly to his sheets.</p>
<p>"We talked about this already." Luffy groans and heaves with force. "Remember? Last Friday, when we were watching the movie? I said we should check out the St. Patrick's Day parade and—" He makes a final pull that causes him to fall straight onto his ass with the sheets covering his head. "—and you said okay."</p>
<p>"Well I don't remember saying that. The only thing I recall is you and Kid acting like annoying assholes the entire night."</p>
<p>"Awe, did somebody's feelings get hurt?" Luffy mocks. He stands back up and walks over to Law. Crawling onto his bed, he straddles himself over Law's back and takes a comforting seat on his ass. "C'mon, don't be such a baby."</p>
<p>"Get. Off. Me." He grunts through his pillow.</p>
<p>"Not until you promise that you'll get up!" Luffy pounces up and down.</p>
<p>Law swiftly turns his body forward, catching Luffy off guard. He now holds onto the edge of Luffy's thighs, slowly bringing his arms higher until they are just below his hips. Law smirks at his achievement, and Luffy can't help but let out an audible gulp. The tables have definitely turned this time.</p>
<p>Luffy takes notice of Law's giant heart tattoo covering his chest; he knew about the ones on his arms but never about this one. This one was more defined, more detailed, and more unique. It reminded him of the tattoo his brother had on his back. Only this one he liked more, this one he could touch all he wants; trace his fingers between the lines, lick every curve—</p>
<p>"It seems like someone has quite a liking to my tattoos." Law breaks his concentration.</p>
<p>"I— I was just admiring them, is all."</p>
<p>"I wasn't talking about you." Law says, rolling his hips slightly.</p>
<p>Understanding what he fully meant, Luffy struggled to get off of him. Law only holds on tighter though and keeps him straddling over himself. He brings his hand to the collar of Luffy's green shirt and slowly pulls him down to himself. Without hesitation, Law presses their lips together, giving him one long and heated kiss and tugs his bottom lip just before leaving. Law slowly caresses Luffy's thighs as the said male now stares below him with lustful eyes.</p>
<p>Luffy then smashes their lips together and doesn't let go this time. Law grabs hold of Luffy's ass and gives it a tight squeeze, Luffy simply moans in response. His tongue darts forwards and runs inside Law's mouth, tasting every bit inside him. Law has no complain about this whatsoever. He simply loves the way Luffy looks in control over him, the way he straddles over him and dominates. He wants more, god does he need more.</p>
<p>"It seems like a certain someone is also having quite a liking to this." Luffy purrs, his lips moving down the surgeon's neck.</p>
<p>"Mmmm-" Law moans through bitten lips. "It would appear so." Clutching onto Luffy's back, his nails dig into his lovers back with every nip he makes on his skin. "What do you think we should do about this?"</p>
<p>Luffy is now kissing down his chest. He makes one harsh suck at Law's left nipple and soon after traces his tongue over the black lines of Law's tattoo. God, does it feel so damn good. He works his way down his abs until he is just below Law's belly button and then stops and looks back up at Law with the most wicked grin.</p>
<p>"Hmm, that's a good question." He says, purposely rolling his hips over Law's crotch "Whatever should we do?"</p>
<p>"F— fuck. Damn you Luffy." Law moans with torture.</p>
<p>"Let's make a deal." Luffy says, while still rolling his hips. He definitely has the upper hand here. "I'll gladly help you with this problem, if, and only if, you agree to get your lazy ass out of bed and go wherever I wanna go today - deal?"</p>
<p>And where exactly did Luffy have planned for them to go? The parade was one thing; the rest was a damn mystery. However, the way Luffy looked at him with that seductive stare and lick of his lips, Law was instantly on board with whatever the younger male wanted.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, okay, deal." He agrees, "Now hurry and suck me already. You're fucking killing me here."</p>
<p>Luffy chuckles at his eager boyfriend. He brings his hands to the waistband of Law's boxers and slowly slides them to his knees. Law's member springs out freely, giving Luffy the perfect chance to observe the masterpiece set out in front of him. Exactly how he imagined it to be, slightly longer, but still perfect size. He was definitely going to enjoy this.</p>
<p>He studies it for a moment and then curls his fingers lightly around his member, stroking up and down until it hardens in his hand. Slowly, he brings just the tip into his mouth and flicks his tongue against the head before pressing his tongue flat against it.</p>
<p>Law's head falls back against the pillow quickly.</p>
<p>Luffy smiles around his cock and opens his mouth wider, drawing him in almost all the way. Luffy wraps his lips around it. He sucks it hard and takes more of him in and then pulls up, his hardness slipping out with a pop. Law breathes in and out slowly, doing his best not to make a noise. Luffy was obviously skilled at this, no doubt about it.</p>
<p>They are both breathless and Luffy resumes to his sucking. His tongue strokes up and down and Law throws his head back, groaning. "Ohh god, Luffy!"</p>
<p>Luffy hears his name and smiles to himself. He loosens his grip on him and lets his tongue swirl around it. God, Law wants to cum so badly. Luffy begins to pump him and almost out of his talented mouth, head bobbing up and down; Law's fingers gripping tightly onto Luffy's messy black hair.</p>
<p>"Ahh! Luffy! Fuck!"</p>
<p>He tries to hold back the jerk of his hips against him, but Luffy is moaning and sucking, and licking and he can't prevent the shallow thrust of his hips any longer. God, he is so close now. With every bob, every perfect suck and lick, he is so fucking close. And then with one final suck and press of his tongue against him, Law spills into Luffy's mouth, cursing and groaning and he feels the younger male taking it all in and swallowing.</p>
<p>It takes a good minute, but the sparks of pleasure finally die and his vision is back to normal. He opens his eyes and finds Luffy hovering over him with a wide grin on his face.</p>
<p>"What'd you think?" he asks</p>
<p>"I think... I think I'm going to have to bring you over more often." He responds, pulling Luffy down towards him and catching his lips yet again. The taste of his seeds lingers on Luffy's tongue, but he's not complaining. He was far more into this to even complain.</p>
<p>Luffy moans without argument to the kiss but soon after jerks his lips off of Law. He holds him down by his shoulder and sways his index finger in front of him.</p>
<p>"Ah-ah-ah, we made a deal, remember?"</p>
<p>"But what about you?" He says, in a husky tone. His hand gently glides down to Luffy's jeans until it lands over Luffy's erection. "Don't you think we should take care of <em>this</em> first?"</p>
<p>"Thanks, but no thanks." Luffy says, smacking his hand away. "Now get your ass up already, we're going to be late for the parade."</p>
<p>"Tsk, kill joy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_________________</p>
<p>The streets were packed, filled with shades of green and gold all around. Sounds of cheers could be heard just around every corner, waiting for the celebration to begin. Rails placed at the edge of each sidewalk ran down New York City, starting from 44th street all the way to 79th street. It was one of the largest parades held in New York, and one you definitely could not miss.</p>
<p>Thankfully for Law, he now had Luffy to show and teach him of these celebrations.</p>
<p>However, all Law really wanted to do today was enjoy his day off, lazing around in his hotel room. Possibly catch up on some TV series saved on his Netflix while ordering some Chinese takeout and maybe even give the place a good tidy up - god knows he definitely needed one. Even the hotel maids stopped showing up because of the constant mess his place always seemed to be in. As you could see, he didn't want to go out and celebrate some pretentious event filled with thousands upon thousands of strangers. He deals enough with them at work. Home was where he wanted to be, not out here in the blistering cold, walking and searching for-</p>
<p>"Here we are" Luffy says, standing next to the entrance of an apartment complex. But weren't they going to see the parade? So why were they standing here instead, Law thought to himself. However before he could even ask, Luffy was already answering for him, "This is where we always come to see the parade."</p>
<p>"We?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, my friends and I." Luffy says, walking towards the doorbell. "This is Zoro's place, and upstairs he has this big balcony where you could get a perfect view of the parade. It's pretty awesome because we don't have to deal with all the people down here."</p>
<p>Luffy gives the doorbell a repeated buzz; even Law was growing annoyed of the sound. Then again, that was only because he dealt with it almost every time. Not a moment later the door clicks open and Luffy happily grabs Law's hand and goes inside. They go inside the elevator and make their way up the fourth floor.</p>
<p>"How does Zoro even know who he's letting in?" Law found the need to ask.</p>
<p>"He could tell my ring from everyone else's." Luffy replies. "Plus, if I were to be someone else and not somebody he knew, he would just scare them off with his swords - that always seems to work."</p>
<p>His swords? Law thought to himself.</p>
<p>They arrive to the front of Zoro's apartment door, before Luffy could even knock; the door swings open, with Zoro standing on the other side. A bottle of beer was in his hand as he moves to the side to welcome them in. It seemed a bit early for alcohol Law thinks, but then again, this was Zoro we were talking about — the guy didn't give a damn what time of day it was.</p>
<p>"Always the first one to arrive, aren't we Luffy?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, you're always with a bottle of beer in your hands."</p>
<p>"I'm getting an early start before later tonight." Zoro says, "You two are still going right?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, where are we going—?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely! And I think we should all go together after the parade is over, that way none of us will get lost trying to find the place." Luffy suggests.</p>
<p>"Tsk, what idiot is going to get lost? The place is only a couple blocks away."</p>
<p>"Gee I don't know, maybe the idiot that lost himself at the grocery store last week, and the movie theater, and the carwash, and—"</p>
<p>"Alright Luffy, I think we get it." Zoro rolls his eyes, a tint of red was starting to form on his cheeks - of course that could be from the alcohol consumption too. "And who the hell are you calling an idiot?"</p>
<p>"Could one of you just tell me what is going on!" Law shouts into their conversation.</p>
<p>"You didn't tell him about Shakky's?" Zoro questions. Luffy shakes his head in response - typical. "There's this bar just a few blocks down, goes by the name of Shakky's Rip-off Bar, best bar in town if you ask me. Anyways, the owner Shakky is having this St. Patrick's Day event where all the beer is half off. I texted Luffy about it last Friday and he said you guys were both in."</p>
<p>Law switches his attention to Luffy who only smiles and waves back.</p>
<p>"Remember, we made a deal." He takes a seat on the couch. "And unless you want your part of the deal to continue, you have to agree with wherever I wanna go."</p>
<p>To continue? So there were still some more promising blowjobs to come? Without a doubt, Luffy was indeed a pro at giving head; Law would be a fool to deny that. There was no way he was going to let a second round slip away, nope, not going to happen. So if Luffy wanted to go to this Shakky's bar for some beers, then by all means, he was all for it. A deal is a deal after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>__________________</p>
<p>The final float made its leave past the apartment complex as it made its way to the St. Patrick's Cathedral. The neighborhood roars with applause and cheers. It was definitely a remarkable show, filled with so much energy and spirit. Law feels quite pleased to witness such an event here in New York – it reminded him of the Rose Parade back in California.</p>
<p>Quite a nostalgic feeling it gave him.</p>
<p>The time was now 5 p.m., meaning it was officially time to get their drinks on. Well, all except for Zoro of course, he was getting his drink on since this morning. Everyone was just about ready to leave, Law, Usopp and Nami were already waiting at the door, Zoro was finishing up his drink, and Luffy was taking a piss - the rest of the gang was already waiting at the bar.</p>
<p>Once everyone was ready, they all walked out of the apartment complex dressed in their green attires and hailed for a taxi to drive them over to Shakky's. With luck, they managed to get one right away and arrived to the bar just in time before it got even more crowded.</p>
<p>Inside, the placed was already filled with crowds of people. Though the place seemed rather nice and welcoming, Law still felt the need to keep himself alert. A fight was bound to break loose any second around here, Law was sure of it.</p>
<p>They spot the rest of the group around a square table in the corner of the room. They make their way over and take a seat with everyone else. Drinks and appetizers were already laid out on the table and of course Luffy wasted no time digging into those nachos. The food was pretty much for him anyways, since everyone else was more here for beer instead.</p>
<p>Sanji arrives to the table with his friend Brook by his side. He introduces him to everyone and automatically Luffy makes him part of the group. Sanji takes a seat next to Law who was casually sipping his beer.</p>
<p>"So Luffy tells me you're from California?" Sanji asks.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I pretty much lived there all my life."</p>
<p>"So what brought you here then?"</p>
<p>"Work." He answers.</p>
<p>"I see." Sanji puts his drink down and takes out a box of cigarettes from his pocket. He hands it over to Law, who gladly takes one. They inhale the smoke and blow it back out, giving them both a relaxing feel. The silence between them remains, until Sanji speaks up again. "I was supposed to move down there with my old man two years ago, he was opening a restaurant in Santa Monica and I was going to be his right hand man - but of course that didn't happen. He went on without me while I made the choice to stay behind."</p>
<p>"You didn't want to move?" Law then asked</p>
<p>"Of course it did! I was never more ready to leave this shitty place."</p>
<p>"So then why didn't you just go?"</p>
<p>Sanji takes a drink of his Jameson. He stares through the small glass with square ice cubes floating inside, "For the same reason you choose to stay, I fell in love with an idiot."</p>
<p>Sanji looks up and stares across the table, Law follow his gaze and catches Zoro and Luffy sitting across from them laughing. He can't help but smile at his raven boyfriend. Everything about him was contagious. If Luffy smiled then he smiled too, even when he didn't want to. Slowly, very slowly he could feel his walls crumbling down and it was all thanks to this bell ringer who he only met three months ago on a cold winter day.</p>
<p>It was true though, what Sanji had said earlier. He did fall for an idiot. The greatest, most handsome and carefree idiot he's ever had the pleasure of knowing. He'd be a fool to let someone like him slipway. Every moment spent with Luffy was an adventure, and God was he ready for more.</p>
<p>Across the table, Luffy catches Law smiling at him. He holds out his glass of soda and salutes him with a returned smile before taking a drink. Law does the same. Zoro takes notice their little moment and comments on their relationship.</p>
<p>"You seem a lot happier these days. Does a certain doctor have anything to do with that?"</p>
<p>"He may be a reason"</p>
<p>"Or the entire reason." Zoro corrects. "So things are pretty serious then, huh?" He nudges Luffy on the shoulder. "That's good. About time you settle down. God knows how long it's been since your last relationship - and I don't mean hookups either."</p>
<p>"It really has been a while hasn't it?" Luffy responds, "Funny, I never wanted anything serious after my last relationship, casual hookups worked better for me."</p>
<p>"And now?"</p>
<p>"And now, this guy comes along and changes all that."</p>
<p>"So are you in love with him?"</p>
<p>Luffy moves his attention to the doctor across from him. He and Sanji are talking about something, something good. He knows because he catches the smile forming on his lover's lips. It's great that he is getting along with his friends, and that his friends are getting along with him as well. What once was something he never wanted ever again, was now everything he has ever wanted. And he had Law to thank for that.</p>
<p>"I think I am."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>____________________</p>
<p>Later that night, when Law still is on his second glass of Guinness, Nami approaches his side and swings her arm over his shoulder. She smiles as she speaks to him. "Say Law, you're a heavy drinker right?"</p>
<p>"I think I am. Why?" Law answers, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the redhead having her arm around him. He never liked when people touch him - except for Luffy of course.</p>
<p>"Perfect! You're going to be my partner then." She says, pulling Law off his seat. "Hey Luffy, I'm going to steal your boyfriend for quick game okay?"</p>
<p>"What game? I want to play no games." Law argues, but is quickly ignored.</p>
<p>"Can I play too!?" Luffy jumps off his seat in excitement.</p>
<p>"You can't play with us Luffy, you're still underage." She says, "But Law here could play for you, come cheer for him if you'd like."</p>
<p>"Oi! I never agreed to play any games with you!"</p>
<p>"Oh c'mon Law, it'll be fun."</p>
<p>"Go ask Zoro, the guys been drinking all day anyway." he tries to convince.</p>
<p>"He went to play Irish ring toss with Sanji, Usopp and Brook" She replies. "You're the only one left who could help me win 200 in cash."</p>
<p>"Money is not going persuade me to—"</p>
<p>"Kick some ass Traffy." Luffy cuts into his argument and presses a soft kiss onto his cheek. Luffy was counting on him to win. Even when he specifically said he didn't want to play. Why is it that he always ended up in these situations? And why was it that Luffy could always find a way to convince him otherwise?</p>
<p>Letting out a small grunt, Law takes his last drink of Guinness and allows Nami to lead the way. Luffy follows from behind, he was more excited about this than Law was - typical. They arrive at the small crowd at the other end of the room; they seemed to have been waiting for Nami's arrival. Unexpectedly, Nami grabs Law's hand and walks them into the crowd, and soon everyone around them cheers.</p>
<p>"I told you I'd be back. Now prepare to lose boys because this guy is the best player there is."</p>
<p>"Nami, what the hell are you doing?" Law whispers close to her ear with an irritated tone.</p>
<p>"I'm improvising." She whispers back. "Just shut up and go with it. The more we make them believe you are good, the more nervous they'll be when we play."</p>
<p>She continues spitting exaggerative lies to the crowd and opposing team. They were definitely buying it - that was certain. Law got bored of standing and walked over to where Luffy was sitting. He drops his hands on each side of Luffy's stool and leans forward to kiss him.</p>
<p>"I better hear you cheering for me." Law says, hovering close to Luffy's lips.</p>
<p>"I'll be your biggest fan out here."</p>
<p>"And what will my biggest fan give me when I win?" He asks, now kissing down his neck.</p>
<p>"Mmm- I was thinking we could go back your place and— Lucci?!"</p>
<p>Lucci?</p>
<p>"Ahh, I thought that was you Luffy." The man named Lucci walks over to them.</p>
<p>"Lucci, it's good to see you! What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Same to you Luffy, you're still looking the same like always." They share a friendly hug. Law stands beside Luffy and watches as the two exchange that affection, he wasn't like that though. Just who the hell was this guy? "Anyways, I'm here with some guys from the office celebrating and having drinks. We just got here actually. What about you? Last I checked, you were still under 21?"</p>
<p>Luffy chuckles and shakes his glass of soda in front of him. "Still am. I'm just here hanging out with some friends - and my boyfriend."</p>
<p>"Oh? You have a boyfriend now?"</p>
<p>An intentional cough is made out beside them, Law steps in front of Lucci and sticks out his hand. "Hello Lucci, was it? Hi, I'm Dr. Trafalgar Law, Luffy's boyfriend, nice to meet you."</p>
<p>Lucci politely shakes his hand back. "Likewise, Dr Trafalgar." He observes the man from head to toe and turns back to look at Luffy with a smile. "My, oh my Luffy, I'm quite surprised to see that you have found yourself someone permanent this time. I almost feel like I don't know you anymore." Law's eyes narrows to him. "Well, I best be on my way now. Dr. Trafalgar, it was a pleasure meeting you. And Luffy – it's <em>so</em> wonderful seeing you again."</p>
<p>The tall man disappears in the crowd, leaving Law and Luffy alone again. He doesn't like the man for whatever reason. The way he knew Luffy, the way he said Luffy's name, and the way he hugged Luffy - oh, definitely the way he hugged Luffy.</p>
<p>The game was just about to begin, preparations of the shot glasses where the last things needed to start. An assortment of shot glasses filled with green liquor were being filled. The two dartboards where hung up and ready to play. Law knows this game very well; he's played it many times before back in college. He hopes he could still play.</p>
<p>"Who was the guy anyways?" Law chooses to ask.</p>
<p>"Just an old friend of mine. I met him when he was working in the student service center at my school. He would always help me out with my classes."</p>
<p>"I see. Did you guys also hook up? You seemed very close." Law asks again, but meant it as a joke this time.</p>
<p>"We did actually." Law instantly snaps his attention to Luffy. "But it was just one time. It was too weird for both of us... Are you, upset?"</p>
<p>Upset? No, he could never be upset with Luffy for being honest; who he slept with in his past was not his business. Hell, he definitely was no saint either. But just because he wasn't upset about who Luffy slept with, didn't mean he had to like whoever the bastard was. And Law most definitely did not like Lucci.</p>
<p>Law leans forward and gives Luffy a kiss on his lips. "You're mine now, that's all that matters."</p>
<p>Nami calls Law over to start the game. He leaves Luffy alone at his table and walks over to the redhead standing by the dartboard. She hands him four red darts with a tray filled with shot glasses. He walks over to the starting point and places his items on top of the stool next to him. The distance from him and the dartboard seem rather far, he hopes he could still play as good as he used to.</p>
<p>Some stranger explains the game to all of them, still the same as Law remembers. The team that scores the most points before getting drunk wins the game and money. Each square the dart lands on can either make you or your opposing team take a shot, or it can give you points. In the end, one team was going to get fucked up. And that was an honest fact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_________________</p>
<p>Law could feel the alcohol getting to him. His vision was getting woozy as he aimed for the board a few feet away. His hand trembled slightly as he makes his shot and lands on a white square – damn, another shot for him. Nami was handling the game better than Law, though the tint on her cheeks and aggressive behavior said otherwise. Johnny and Yosaku were almost to their limit as well. The game was almost over.</p>
<p>Law shot the dart again - and again he missed. He turned to reach for his glass, but quickly stole a glance to Luffy. His hand froze at its spot when we saw that Luffy was no longer sitting alone anymore. His company was now being shared by that bastard from earlier, Lucci. He stares a while longer as the fucker scooted closer to Luffy - too close. His jealousy was getting to him. He downs the green shot without hesitation, it burns in his throat but he doesn't care.</p>
<p>He starts throwing the darts without a care of where they land. He's starting to feel shit faced for all the shots he's took already. Johnny wobbles his way to the dartboard to collect his set of blue darts and Law isn't paying attention anymore. He chugs his first dart nice as hard to board, just missing Johnny hand by an inch.</p>
<p>"What the fuck man!"</p>
<p>Law throws another. Johnny gets away from the board in an instant. His tosses are completely off now; his entire body is as well. He takes the last three shots one after the other and is gone. So very gone.</p>
<p>Law leaves to game with Nami yelling at him from behind. He blocks her out. He can see Luffy talking with Lucci at his table, and he walks over to them with rage on his mind. Luffy spots him coming over and smiles widely to him.</p>
<p>"Did you lose the—"</p>
<p>Law grabs Lucci's collar and pulls him close. The smell of alcohol is strong in his breath; he knows he's drunk but doesn't give a fuck. People around them stop and stare, waiting for a fight to break loss. Law looks Lucci dead in the eyes and says, "Stay the fuck away from my man."</p>
<p>Luffy gets off his seat to push Law away, but Lucci hold his hand out to let him know that he's got this. "Dr. Trafalgar, relax. I was only keeping him company."</p>
<p>"He doesn't need any company! Especially from <em>you</em>!"</p>
<p>"Law, you're drunk. C'mon lets get you home before you start some trouble here." Luffy nudges his boyfriends shoulder.</p>
<p>Lucci sends Law a smirk, "Yes Law, I think it's time you should go."</p>
<p>Law doesn't like the look on this fucker's face. He doesn't like anything about him. Maybe he really is too drunk to think. Either way, Law wants to punch that smile off this shitty man's face. And he will.</p>
<p>"I think I already started trouble here, love. Now I just need to finish it—" He swings his arm at Lucci and gets him right on the jaw.</p>
<p>Lucci stumbles back a few steps and catches his balance on the stool. People around them root, shouting the words, '<em>fight, fight, fight' </em>in unison.</p>
<p>"Are you out of your fucking mind? What's gotten into you?" Luffy punches his boyfriends shoulder, still in shock at what just happened. "Are you seriously that fucking drunk right now—"</p>
<p>His words are cut off when Law was sent hard to the floor by Lucci and his punch. He got him on his fucking face, his nose is fucking bleeding. Lucci walks next to Law, looking down at him as he wipes the blood off his lip. They stare at one another with vengeance. Lucci smirks on last time before turning to walk away.</p>
<p>Quickly, Law gets back up. His head is pounding like a hammer, his vision is unclear, and his body is moving on its own. He can see Lucci walking away, he runs over to him as fast as he can, yelling. "I'm not finished with you, bastard!" And throws another punch. He smiles with victory as he feels the blood of his victim stained on his knuckles. He looks down to witness his masterpiece - but instead freezes in shock.</p>
<p>Lying flat on the ground, completely knocked out cold was Luffy.</p>
<p>How did this fucking happen? Lucci was standing right here a second ago! How did he manage to get Luffy instead? Law is about to check on his boyfriend when a tap on his shoulder turns him around. "Looking for me, asshole?"</p>
<p>And when he does turn around and finds Lucci's fist just inches away, that, that was when knew, he serious fucked up</p>
<p> </p>
<p>________________</p>
<p>A white blur stands in front of Law but very slowly his eyes begin to adjust. He blinks a few times until he could see clearly. He looks around and knows exactly where he is, he's back at the hospital where he works. Damn, so this was all a dream? But then why does his body feel like shit?</p>
<p>"Good morning sleeping beauty. Or shall I say, Bruce Lee." Shachi jokes as he walks inside the room. "I hope you slept well."</p>
<p>Law groans, the throbbing in his head was getting worse and he feels like he's going to throw up. "What the hell are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"Wow, you seriously don't remember?" He smiles and takes a seat besides the bed. "Last night your friends brought you here, straight knocked out cold. Seriously man, you looked worse than you do now - dude fucked you up good."</p>
<p>Shit, so it wasn't a dream then. Law pulls his blanket off and tried to get out of bed.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You're still pretty fucked up from yesterday. Here take these."</p>
<p>"What's this?"</p>
<p>"Your best friend for the next 24 hours." Shachi gets up and heads for the door. "I'll let Luffy know you're awake.</p>
<p>And the moment he hears his boyfriend name, his entire body freezes. He suddenly remembers perfectly what happened yesterday, and Luffy's body passed out on the ground. Fuck, how bad did he hurt Luffy? Did he break anything? Was he upset?</p>
<p>"He's okay by the way." Almost like reading Law's mind. "Scratch that, he's better than okay. Dudes been up all night asking for ya." Shachi opens the door wide open and steps out. In exchange another body steps in and runs to Law's side and attacks him with a hug.</p>
<p>"Traffy!" Luffy holds onto Law. "I'm so glad you're finally awake."</p>
<p>Law hold Luffy back. He could feel the younger male snuggling close to his chest. He places a kiss above his head and lifts it up to get a good look at him. Sure enough, there I was. The dark purple mark now decorating Luffy's left eye, and it was all thanks to his drunken ass.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about this - doesn't even hurt." Luffy reassures. "I actually think it makes me look cool."</p>
<p>"Still, I'm very sorry about last night. I was a complete idiot. It was never in my attention to fight—"</p>
<p>A pair of lips silenced Law.</p>
<p>"You talk too much. And for what it's worth, I think you looked pretty damn hot out there fighting and talking shit."</p>
<p>"So do I still get my second round then?"</p>
<p>"You'll have to take a rain check for that until you get better."</p>
<p>"Heh, well you should see the other guy." Law smiles arrogantly.</p>
<p>"You <em>are</em> the other guy, Traffy." Luffy corrects.</p>
<p>Feeling offended, Law huffs and turns his head away.</p>
<p>"By the way, thank you for yesterday. Best St. Patrick's Day ever, hands down!"</p>
<p>Law doesn't want to admit it, but yesterday was in fact the greatest St. Patrick's Day celebration of his life as well. Slowly, he's opening up to Luffy and his wild schemes. He knows this isn't the end of it, but best believe, he'll be ready, ready for more crazy and unknown adventures. After all, the fun was only just beginning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Not Your Fool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>These days, Law found himself spending almost every morning inside Luffy's apartment. He didn't go in until eleven, so what better way than to spend his time lazing around with someone who was just as lazy as he was - well somewhat. The walking distance from Luffy's apartment and the hospital was an added bonus, they were not too far from one another; a good ten minute walk was all it took from there. It was a hell of a lot better than going to work from his place, that was certain - with stubborn taxi's drivers too dick-headed to stop for him and endless traffic almost every day… Maybe it was time he found a new place to live.</p>
<p>It was already nine and the couple remained in bed - well, Law mainly, he was sound asleep. Luffy laid beside Law, his head was resting on the older male's chest as his fingers stroked up and down his abs. Their feet remained tangled in the sheets as they rested comfortably in just their boxers. Luffy was watching some YouTube videos on his Mac, killing time because there was nothing else better to do.</p>
<p>His bedroom was definitely kept a lot more organized than Law's that was certain. His textbooks were nicely stacked above his desk, hats hung by the door, and there was a fresh tropical aroma that lingered in every corner. It was so not what Law expected from the teen when he had first stepped inside.</p>
<p>A crack of sunlight seeps through the window blinds and gives the Mac screen a glare. The dust resting on the screen is completely noticed and Luffy can barely see a thing. Law groans at the sunlight hitting against his eyes and brings the covers over his head and goes back to sleep. Poor guy, he was always so tired from work.</p>
<p>Luffy however, was still in tune with the video, and it wasn't long till an April fool's advertisement popped just below the screen and caught his attention. He perks up with a big smile on his face, he looks beside him and makes sure Law was still sound asleep and gets off the bed to go inside his closet. He was definitely up to something.</p>
<p>Five minutes later, Luffy returns. He stands at the edge of his bed and starts to poke Law on his cheek repeatedly to wake him up.</p>
<p>"Law, wake up~" He sing songs.</p>
<p>Law simply groans and smacks Luffy's hand away.</p>
<p>Luffy giggles. "Law, get up. There's something I want to show you."</p>
<p>Making a defeated breathy sound, Law pulls off the blankets covering his face and tiredly opens his eyes towards Luffy. "What is it that you want to show - JESUS FUCK, LUFFY!"</p>
<p>He yelps in horror and pushes back towards the wall. His hand is placed over his heart and he tries to regain his steady breathing. Luffy is laughing hysterically; he pulls off the Jason mask from his face and tosses it to the ground as he crawls back into bed.</p>
<p>"Did I scare ya?" Luffy asks with a smug smile.</p>
<p>"Scare? You fucking gave me a heart attack! What the fuck was that for?"</p>
<p>"April fools!" He laughs, wearing a proud smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Oh my god." Law throws his head back against the pillow and covers his face with his arms. "I should have known."</p>
<p>"Pretty good huh? Man you should have seen your face, it was almost like the time Kid scared the shit out of you in the living room."</p>
<p>"Ha-h-aha, yeah keep on laughing." Law rolls his eyes and goes back into the covers.</p>
<p>"Awe, is my frightened little Traffy upset?" Luffy coos as he crawls on top of Law.</p>
<p>"I'm not in the mood to play your little games," He says. "-and don't be calling me little, I'm seven years older than you."</p>
<p>"You didn't sound twenty six a few second ago."</p>
<p>"Shut up and got back to watching your videos." Law orders, poking Luffy on his purple bruise. "I only have a few hours to sleep, and I don't need you ruining it with your silly pranks."</p>
<p>"Ouch—!" Luffy rubs his eye with a narrowed look. "Fine, be that way then, you're no fun." And he lies down next to Law. "Oh, and by the way, why time do you go in today?"</p>
<p>"I'm not falling for that, Luffy."</p>
<p>"I'm being honest here."</p>
<p>"You're a horrible liar. And you know it."</p>
<p>"No I'm being dead serious right now, trust me."</p>
<p>Law rolls his eyes. "I go in at eleven."</p>
<p>Luffy alerts backup and glances towards his alarm clock on top of the night stand. "Uh...well then you might wanna check the time." He points to the digital clock.</p>
<p>"What are you talking about - SHIT, it's fucking twelve!?" He jumps out of bed with immense speed. Luffy is now sitting on the bed with his legs crossed. He's watching as his boyfriend runs around like some mad man inside his room. "Fuck, shit, fuck, fuck." Law mutters as he picks up his clothes.</p>
<p>"Do you suddenly have tourettes or something?" Luffy jokes.</p>
<p>Law throws a pillow to Luffy's face as he continues to search for his clothes.</p>
<p>"Fuck, where the hell is my phone?"</p>
<p>"Here, use my phone to call it." He hands Law his phone.</p>
<p>The screen was turned off; Law slides his finger across the screen to unlock it. Bold letters suddenly appear on the black screen and he stares at it for a short time until his hands grip the phone tightly. In great bold letters the worlds, '<em>APRIL FOOLS ;)'</em> are spread across the screen and Law is so fucking pissed. He moved his attention towards Luffy who was wearing the biggest fucking smile on his face... that little shit.</p>
<p>"April fools!" He laughs. "I'm sorry but you're just too easy!" And applauds himself for his genius work.</p>
<p>"You're a little shit, you know that?"</p>
<p>"I'm the fucking king at this." Luffy arrogantly replies while blowing on his finger nails.</p>
<p>"Oh, so that's how it's going to be now, huh?" Law drops his clothes and Luffy's phone to the ground and walks back towards the bed. He grabs Luffy by his ankles and pulls the boy towards him. Law crawls back on the bed, pinning Luffy under him with no room to escape. "Who's the fucking king now?"</p>
<p>"Okay okay. Gah, get off of me."</p>
<p>"Actually, I think I like it like this." He nips at Luffy's neck and whisper into his ear after. "You look so delicious trapped below me."</p>
<p>"You pervert. Let. Go. of. Me." Luffy tries to shake himself free, but Law's grip was just too strong.</p>
<p>His hair was now covering his eyes and Law reaches over to pull some strands behind his ear. The perfect view of his lovers face is staring right at him, and Law mumbles the words: "<em>Mmm, so beautiful.</em>"</p>
<p>Luffy's face flushes with embarrassment and he looks away. "I'm not beautiful. I'm not some girl."</p>
<p>Law chuckles at Luffy's remark, damn boy always found something to argue about, such a childish brat he was. But he didn't mind it though; because the way Luffy squirmed under him, the way he made his feisty comments - all of it was turning him on. Law reaches forward and turns Luffy's face towards his. He looks him deep in the eyes and replies back. "No, you're not some girl-" And brings himself down closer, until they were just inches away. "—you're all mine, and nobody's else. You got that?"</p>
<p>And their distance is closed.</p>
<p>They share a long heated kiss, exchanging everything they can with one another. Law slips his tongue inside Luffy's mouth and Luffy moans with satisfaction. Law bites Luffy's bottom lip and the said boy tugs aggressively onto Law's hair, messing it up entirely. The moment was heating up; Law could feel his dick hardening inside his boxers and god he craved for some release.</p>
<p>Luffy could feel his lover's member above his own and he smiles triumphantly to himself because he knows he's the one causing it. He's the one that is turning Law on. And god, does he wants to see him turned on even more - he wants to see him squirm, and plead and beg for more.</p>
<p>Slowly, he begins to rock his hips under Law's, and there dicks touch through the fabric. Law lets out a light moan and squeezes Luffy's sides; this earns Luffy to go a bit faster. The young male smiles smugly at Law as he continues with his pace; he knows Law is losing it, and so is he. God, it's been so long for him.</p>
<p>"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Law said with a husky voice.</p>
<p>"I could say the same about you."Luffy replies with half lidded eyes. His arms rest around Law's shoulder and he bites his bottom lip as he continues to rock his under Law up and down. Law tangles his fingers through Luffy's black hair and brings himself completely down to capture his lips yet again.</p>
<p>They are at the edge of Luffy's bed, both nearly naked as they touch and grab hold one another all over. Luffy still rocks his hips and Law continues to dominate the younger male. They are so entranced with their activity that they can't hear the knock coming from Luffy's bedroom door.</p>
<p>Finally, Kid steps inside, closing the door behind him as he walks in. He finds his roommate in such an arousing position but he doesn't feel the least awkward. They've walked in on each other countless times before while sharing intimate moments with previous partners, this was nothing new.</p>
<p>"Yo Luffy, there's-"</p>
<p>"Jesus, what the fuck? How long have you been standing there!?" Law panics, trying to push himself off of Luffy.</p>
<p>"Not very long actually, but as I was saying-"</p>
<p>"Have you ever thought about knocking?!"</p>
<p>Kid sighs. "I did knock, but you two were too occupied to even notice. Anyways, as I was going to say, Luffy there is someone at the door for you."</p>
<p>"Who is it?" Luffy asks, sitting up.</p>
<p>Kid laughs quietly to himself. "Your brother."</p>
<p>"My brother is at the door?" Luffy folds his arms and raises an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Come and see for yourself"</p>
<p>"No thanks, just tell him I'm not here, or better yet, tell him I moved to Mexico." He responds sarcastically.</p>
<p>"Are you sure about that, Luffy?" Kid says, also crossing his own arms and lifting an eyebrow. "This ain't some April fool's joke I'm giving you; he's really at the door."</p>
<p>Luffy rolls his eyes "Fine, we'll see about that." And moves to the edge of the bed to find his clothes. He puts on a pair of sweats and a random t-shirt and starts walking towards the door. Kid already left the room and Law is still sitting on the bed in just his boxers. He figures he should start getting dresses as well.</p>
<p>"No, you stay how you are." Luffy says, "I'll only be a moment. Just gotta check out this '<em>brother'</em> issue." He rolls his eyes again and walks out of the room, closing the door behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>___________________</p>
<p>Luffy walks down the hallway until he arrives to the kitchen, he could hear Kid talking with someone in the living room but he's not sure with whom. More than likely Killer, he assumes. The guy always came around this early to pick up Kid for school. But still, that voice sounded nothing like Killers. Then who could it be?</p>
<p>He creeps through the kitchen until he's at the other end and could see perfectly inside the living room. A familiar head of hair is sitting on the couch, but Luffy believes that could belong to anyone. He tiptoes a little closer, unaware of the cell phone charger in front of him and walks right through the cord. The sound of Kids phone hits the hardwood nice and loud and both men immediately snap their heads towards the sound.</p>
<p>"Are you fucking kidding me? This is the third time this week Luffy." Kid argues as he walks into the kitchen to check on his phone. Thankfully it was still good as new "Better hope you don't end buying me a new one."</p>
<p>"Look I'm sorry, but honestly, who the hell puts their charger right in the middle of a walkthrough?" Luffy argues back.</p>
<p>"How the hell could you not notice a black fucking cord?"</p>
<p>"Uh, nobody can when they're not paying attention."</p>
<p>"Fucking pay attention then."</p>
<p>"Alright you two, that enough." The unknown male walks into the kitchen. "Luffy, well, aren't you going to give your big brother a hug?"</p>
<p>"Ace?" Luffy stares at him confused for a moment, but soon the realization sinks in. "Ace!" He attacks his older brother with a tight embrace, more than happy to see him.</p>
<p>It's been months since they last saw one another, he was hoping to see him on Sunday, however this, this was a whole lot better. Turned out Kid was not playing some April fool's joke on him after all.</p>
<p>"What the fuck happened to your face, Luffy?"</p>
<p>Suddenly remembering about his eye, Luffy by habit glides his hand over the bruise. "Oh this? It's nothing really; some guys got into a bar fight two weeks ago-"</p>
<p>"Did they beat you up?" Ace snapped. "Luffy, tell me right now what bar and what these guys looked like. Like hell do they think they could lay a hand on my brother and get away with it!"</p>
<p>"No, actually Ace-"</p>
<p>"Those fuckers won't see it coming to them."</p>
<p>Luffy sighs in annoyance, there was no way getting through to him.</p>
<p>"I don't remember, so just forget about it" He says, as they walk over to the living room. "By the way, what are you doing here? I thought you said you were going to come down Saturday night?"</p>
<p>They take a seat on the couch; Kid stays inside the kitchen next to his charging phone.</p>
<p>"I was, but Marco had to take a trip with his dad for a few days. He'll be back by Sunday, but waiting for him got too boring. I figured I'd just come and surprise my baby brother for a few extra days till he arrives."</p>
<p>"Wait, so does that mean you'll be staying here?"</p>
<p>"Well duh, where else am I going to stay?"</p>
<p>"Wouldn't you rather stay with Sabo? He has more room in his place."</p>
<p>"The guy is a newlywed, it's important that we give him and Kola their space for a while." He says and ruffles his younger brother's hair.</p>
<p>"Yeah, guess you're right." Luffy agrees.</p>
<p>"Anyways, I should start moving these bags to your room before they get in the way. It's the one on the left-"</p>
<p>"I'll take them!" Luffy quickly shoots up from his seat and grabs his brother's bags. He had almost forgotten about his naked boyfriend inside his room. "Uh, my rooms a total mess right now so I uh, don't want you to see it."</p>
<p>Ace gives Luffy a skeptical look.</p>
<p>"You're a horrible liar, Luffy." Ace says while crossing his arms, "What are you hiding inside your room that you don't want me to see?"</p>
<p>Luffy looked towards Kid who was leaning against the counter drinking some of his vegetable juice. Luffy had panic in his eyes. Kid simply shrugged his shoulder, not wanting to get himself involved between his roommate and Ace.</p>
<p>Luffy sighs in defeat. He really didn't want to show Law to Ace just yet, he wanted to wait till Easter when they were with the entire family. Who knows what Ace might do now? Guess there was only one way to find out.</p>
<p>"I'll go and bring him."</p>
<p>"Him?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, my boyfriend." He says bluntly</p>
<p>Ace raises an eyebrow; his face soon falls into a comedic laugh</p>
<p>"Oh I get it. Alright well, go and get your 'boyfriend' then so that I could go move my stuff inside." He laughs some more and takes a seat on the stool across from Kid.</p>
<p>Luffy shrugs his shoulders and walks back into his room.</p>
<p>"You seem to be taking this pretty well?" Kid questioned.</p>
<p>"I'm just going along with his game." Ace responds. "You know how Luffy can be, always playing jokes."</p>
<p>"Whatever you say man." Kid replies and lightly shakes his head. He goes back to looking at his phone as they both wait for Luffy to return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_________________</p>
<p>Luffy walks into his room and closes the door behind him. He lets out a breath of air as he leans against the door. He turns his attention back to his bed where Law remains waiting for him. Law didn't even notice his presence; he was completely tuned in with a YouTube video on his Mac with his headphones over his ears. He rests comfortably on his stomach with a pillow under his chin, completely unaware of his surroundings.</p>
<p>Luffy walks over and takes a seat by his side. Law feels the dip of the mattress and quickly turns to see who it was. He smiles when he sees that Luffy has returned. Closing the Mac and placing it on the floor along with his headphones, Law turns to Luffy and wraps his arms around him. He begins to place tender kisses on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"That was fast. Was it a joke after all?" Law asks as he continues to kiss Luffy's shoulder and slowly peel off his shirt.</p>
<p>Luffy pulls his shit back down though, he turns to face Law. "No, he was telling the truth. He's waiting for us in the kitchen."</p>
<p>"Who is?"</p>
<p>"My brother. Now get up and get dresses so you could meet him." Luffy orders as he starts picking up some clothes from the floor.</p>
<p>Law raises a curious eyebrow; he doesn't believe Luffy one bit.</p>
<p>"You're acting pretty calm about this?" Law says.</p>
<p>"What's there to be nervous about? I was going to have you meet him on Sunday either way." Luffy throws Law his clothes.</p>
<p>Law stares at Luffy for a while, the boy was not looking back at him. He chuckles to himself and shakes his head as he starts putting on his clothes. "Unbelievable." He mutters. "How long are you going to keep this April fools thing up?"</p>
<p>"What are you talking about? This isn't a joke."</p>
<p>"Sure it isn't." Law comments skeptically as he bends over to lace his shoes. "But I suppose I'll go along with it, if that will make you happy."</p>
<p>"Law, this isn't a joke—"</p>
<p>"I don't wanna hear it Luffy" Law walks towards the door and turns the knob open. "C'mon, let's go meet your '<em>brother'</em>."</p>
<p>— ▽o▽o▽—</p>
<p>Ace remains waiting for Luffy's arrival. His head is resting on top of his hand as he taps his fingers on the counter. What was taking so long?</p>
<p>"So how is Luffy doing in school?" Ace decides to ask. "He never tells me anything anymore, he probably shares a lot more with you."</p>
<p>Kid's writing some stuff down on a piece of paper; he responds but doesn't look up. "He's doing well. Goes to school every day, procrastinates like always, gets decent grades; you know, same as always."</p>
<p>"I see... and what about his classes? What subjects is he taking this semester?"</p>
<p>"The usual; drama, writing, history..." Kid conceals a mischievous smirk under his nose as he emphasizes on the last word. "Anatomy."</p>
<p>"The hell? Since when is Luffy interested in anatomy?"</p>
<p>"Since the beginning of this year as a matter of fact." Kid removes glasses from his face and looks up at Ace, continuing to wear the mischievous smirk. "He's even got himself his own personal tutor."</p>
<p>"A tutor? Are you sure we're talking about the same Luffy?"</p>
<p>"Very sure, dude comes over every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday actually."</p>
<p>"Dude? As in male?"</p>
<p>"That is what dude means."</p>
<p>"What's the tutor's name?" Ace asks. He was now sitting off of his seat as he leaned against the counter with interest.</p>
<p>"Law, Trafalgar Law."</p>
<p>"I see..." Ace shrugs his shoulders and smiles after, "Well, as long as he's learning something I guess."</p>
<p>"Oh he's learning something all right." Kid comments with a grin as he opens up the fridge.</p>
<p>"Guess you're right." Ace concludes and switches the topic. "Oh hey, you got anything to drink in there?"</p>
<p>Kid looks inside and pulls out a clear pitcher. He pours Ace a glass and slides the drink to him. Ace oddly stares at the purple liquid in front of him; he picks the glass up and observes it from closer, sniffing the inside of the glass and taking a small cautious sip. His expression is bitter and he pushes the glass as far away from him as possible.</p>
<p>"What the hell is this stuff? I mean, if you had anything <em>normal</em> to drink. Like soda or Gatorade or something? You vegetarians are allowed to drink that stuff, right?"</p>
<p>Kid grits his teeth. "Here let me check if we have any of that - oh wait, here's something perfect for you." He pretends to reach inside and pulls out nothing but his middle finger and point's it directly too Ace. "How does that taste?"</p>
<p>"I've tasted better." Ace smugly responds. Since day one, he and Kid had been blowing out shit to one another, this was a normal behavior to them.</p>
<p>They continue to argue until Luffy arrives back into the kitchen. Luffy steps inside, he lets out an audible cough to gain both males attention and they soon stop what they were doing.</p>
<p>"I wanted you to meet him on Sunday, but I guess since you're here now, there's no better time." Luffy says too Ace as he steps to the side. "Ace, this is Law, he's my new boyfriend."</p>
<p>Law walks into the kitchen, wearing the most played out expression as humanly possible. He was so over this April fools crap with Luffy. He knew the damn teen was lying about this guy being his brother, Law had seen a photo his brother Sabo who had just gotten married - and this guy was definitely not him.</p>
<p>As he walks closer, Ace stared at the doctor in shock; he sure as hell was not expecting another person to be walking out of the hallway with Luffy. Suddenly, the name rings inside Ace's head like a bell. This was the name Kid had mentioned earlier, the anatomy tutor. He remembered today's date, it was Wednesday, same day Kid had said the tutor would come over. Bingo, he figured it all out.</p>
<p>This damn brother of his, he thinks could pull some pranks; well the joke was on him now.</p>
<p>Ace reached forward to shake the doctor's hand, "Hello, it's so nice to meet you, <em>Law.</em>"Ace was going to pretend like he cared, like he believed the whole lie. That would definitely throw Luffy off.</p>
<p>"Likewise, <em>Ace.</em>" Law takes his hand. God this guy's acting was all so stupid and fake, at least try and make it believable. "So, your Luffy's brother, huh?"</p>
<p>"I'm actually his big brother. But you should know that already. After all, you are his <em>boyfriend</em>."</p>
<p>"Actually, he's never mention you before." Law comments with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Of course he hasn't." Ace rolls his eyes. Kid goes back into his room to collect his books for class, Killer was going to arrive any second. The remaining three head for the living room, each taking a seat on the couch. The lighting was a lot better in here than it was in the kitchen; Ace was able to get a perfect view of Law's bruise under his eye and lip. "Yikes, those look like they hurt." He comments as he points to the doctor's face. "When did that happen?"</p>
<p>"Two weeks ago. Son of a bitch came out of nowhere."</p>
<p>"Hey you started that fight, Traffy. Don't go blaming other people for your drunken mistake."</p>
<p>"Wait, so you were there too? At the bar?" Ace stands from his seat, his fists were in a ball. "Who was the fucker that punched my little brother?"</p>
<p>Shit this guy's acting was getting pretty good. Law could almost believe this guy.</p>
<p>"I actually punched-"</p>
<p>"-the guy that hit me. Yeah, he totally knocked that guy out." Luffy lies.</p>
<p>Ace wore a suspicious look but instantly switches it to a smile.</p>
<p>"Good. I bet you showed that fucker who's boss." He takes a seat back on the couch. "So, <em>Law</em>, do you ever, I don't know, <em>help</em> Luffy with any <em>particular</em> <em>subjects</em>?" Ace emphasized on certain key words, hoping to catch Law in his own lie.</p>
<p>However, Law only looked at him confused. "Help him?" He thinks about it for a second, "No, can't say that I do."</p>
<p>"Oh, so no subject then? Absolutely none? Not even, <em>anatomy</em> maybe." He smirks and thinks that he uncovered Law. Luffy stares at his brother with so much confusion, what the hell was he talking about?</p>
<p>Law however; he catches the smirk on Ace's face - and smiles in return. He knew exactly what type of anatomy this guy was talking about. It was official then, this guy was so not Luffy's brother. Think about it, what brother makes references such as these with their younger sibling partner?</p>
<p>"Okay you got me." Law raises his hands up in surrender. "What can I say, he's an <em>amazing</em> student. Definitely knows what he's doing." He winks to Ace.</p>
<p>"Hah! I fucking knew it!" Ace smiles big and throws his arm around Law's shoulder. "See Luffy, you can't lie to me. I'll always figure you out, one way or another... looks like your April fool's joke failed." Law nods his head in agreement.</p>
<p>Luffy remains sitting there on his seat, he stared at the happy men with confusion. What the hell is going on? Did he miss something?</p>
<p>"What the hell are you guys talking about-"</p>
<p>"Our ride is here." Kid interrupts. His backpack was swung over his shoulder as he walked towards the front door. "You all set to go, Law?"</p>
<p>"Yeah I'm ready." Law says. He lifts himself off the couch and collects his bag sitting on the dining table. Before heading out the door, Law turns over to Luffy, who stands beside him and ruffles his still messy hair. "I'll see you later, okay?" And leans forward kissing the teen right on the lips before walking out the room.</p>
<p>Shocked. Speechless shock was shown all over Ace's face. He didn't move a single muscle. He remained sitting there, frozen in place. What the absolute fucking hell did he just see? What the fuck just happened?</p>
<p>"You okay there, Ace?" Luffy asks, waving a hand over his face.</p>
<p>Regaining his movement, Ace snatches Luffy's wrist, yanking him in closer with a stern look and gritted teeth.</p>
<p>"What. The. Fuck. Did. That. Bastard. Just. Give. You?"</p>
<p>"That was a kiss." Luffy says pulling his arm away free. "Don't you and Marco give each other one?"</p>
<p>"I know what a fucking kiss is Luffy, I'm not stupid. What I meant was why the hell did he just give <em>you</em> one?"</p>
<p>"That's what people do when they are dating - they kiss."</p>
<p>At that very moment, Ace immediately shoots up from the couch, grabbing Luffy by both of his shoulders and pushes him down to his seat. He was furious.</p>
<p>"Tell me this is all a joke. Another April fool's joke, right?"</p>
<p>"I never said I was joking, Ace. Seriously, did you think this whole time that it was all some prank?"</p>
<p>Ace nods his head. Luffy begins to chuckle. "Well that definitely explains why you guys were acting so friendly with each other. For a second there I was beginning to think you changed."</p>
<p>"And what's that supposed to mean?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>________________</p>
<p>Law wanted this day to be over. He was so fucking done with today. From the moment he stepped foot into the hospital it's been one bad joke after the other. This was a hospital people! Not some fun house.</p>
<p>He knew, the moment he stepped out of Killer's car and walked up those stairs that Shachi would be there waiting for him, he just knew it. And sure enough, he couldn't be more right. That bastard was just like Luffy, he lived for days like today.</p>
<p>Earlier that day when Law was signing off some forms, Shachi made the attempt to come from behind him, leaving a classic 'Kick Me' note on his back. Law didn't fall for that one, it was too obvious. But then, things got a little more serious... and interesting he might add.</p>
<p>When Law walked inside the staff lounge for lunch, Penguin walked in after with a box of delicious donuts. He stammered as he stood in front of Law and offered him one. Law contemplated, and reached for one. He paused though, just before picking out his piece he noticed to nervous gulp run down Penguins throat and so he asked, "Who exactly brought these again?"</p>
<p>Nervously, Penguin replied. "Uh—" He clears his throat. "It didn't really say."</p>
<p>As expected. There was no way in hell he was touching these then, he knew exactly who they were from.</p>
<p>Then there was his desktop. He still doesn't know how it happened, how Shachi managed to get his password or got into his office for the matter. But point was that he did. Law made a mental reminder to change the lock and passwords to his desk as soon as he fixed this problem... but how do you even fix this problem?</p>
<p>Everything, absolutely everything on the home screen of the computer was completely turned upside down. The more he played with the settings, the more complicating everything got. This was getting really annoying, his patience was running thin.</p>
<p>And he completely lost his cool not a few hours later, when went back into his office. He stood by the entrance of the door and stared into his room with a furious look. His entire office was filled with toilet paper. Law doesn't know how Shachi managed to do this, who else was involved; all he knew was Shachi was in fact a dead man.</p>
<p>Stomping down the halls until he caught site of Shachi attempting to flirt with some nurse, Law made his way over, not giving a fuck if he was about to cock block or not. He pulls Shachi around and grabs him by the shoulders. "You think this is a fucking joke!? You think I wouldn't notice it was you? You better clean all that shit up, right now!"</p>
<p>The red head smirks however. "Sensitive, are we? I didn't think you'd be this upset about it, it was only a joke after all."</p>
<p>"A joke? Puns; those are jokes. Now I subject you go and clean up the shit you made immediately." He scowls.</p>
<p>"Alright alright, I'll go right now." He wipes the dirt off his sleeves and re-adjusts his coat. "No hard feelings?" extending his arm out with the visible buzzer attached to his palm.</p>
<p>"Go clean up your shit!" Smacking his hand away.</p>
<p>Shachi laughs and walks away, leaving Law alone to himself. He leans against the desk table and lets out an audible sigh, massaging his head with his hands as he closes his eyes to relax. This day was dragging. He was so ready get out of work and head home. He couldn't wait to see Luffy again, even though he knew the boy had yet another trick up his sleeve, he was sure of it. But in all honesty, he would take his crazy energy anytime then spend another second here in the hospital.</p>
<p>Speaking of Luffy, he wonders if that guy Ace left. Who was that guy anyways? He and Luffy sure as hell looked crazy similar, however it was more than obvious they were not related. Coincidence was all it was, yes, that exactly what it was.</p>
<p>"Law!" Someone shouts, "Trafalgar Law! How dare you kiss my little brother!"</p>
<p>Speak of the devil. He snaps his eyes open and finds the guy from earlier stomping towards him. Were they seriously still playing this game?</p>
<p>"I thought the game was over-"</p>
<p><em>Umph, </em>Law's body is pushed against the desk. Ace is pressed up against him. "Does this look like a game to you?"</p>
<p>What the hell was up with this guy?</p>
<p>Law pushes Ace away, brushing his white coat. He looks at the freckled male. "What the hell is your problem?"</p>
<p>"You're my fucking problem!" Ace shouts. "You lied to me. You're dating my brother!"</p>
<p>"Well duh, did you not see me kiss him before I left?" Law crosses his arms. "And god, enough with that '<em>brother</em>' crap, the jokes over. You could stop pretending now."</p>
<p>"Huh? Pretending about what?"</p>
<p>"About being Luffy's brother, dumbass. I know he only has one who got married last year, he showed me a portrait of the wedding photo, and guess what? You weren't in it. So stop fucking pretending already."</p>
<p>Ace grabs Law's collar, he grits his teeth. "That's because I got there late, asshole. Sabo's my younger brother too."</p>
<p>And Law grabs Ace's collar in return. "Prove it then."</p>
<p>"Alright then." He lets go and reaches for his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. He takes out a folded photo and hands it to Law. "Here dumbass. Is that enough proof for ya, or would you rather have a DNA sample?"</p>
<p>The photo in Law's hands was in fact a family photo. Luffy, Sabo and Ace sat on chair as their father stood behind them. There was no way in denying it; Ace was in fact Luffy's older brother. And Law was a dead man.</p>
<p>"Look... we both got on the wrong foot here." Law takes small steps backwards. "I thought you were just some guy pretending to be Luffy's brother, and you thought I was his tutor - so you see, all just one big misunderstanding. What do you say; we forget this ever happened and start all over?" He extends his arm out.</p>
<p>"Oh you would like that, wouldn't you Dr.? Well unfortunately for you, I'm not in a forgiving mood today."</p>
<p>"You're seriously going to try and kick my ass inside a hospital?"</p>
<p>"Not try, <em>will</em>!"</p>
<p>"Gentlemen is there a problem here?" Robin asks walking down the hallway and towards the two men. She gets closer and notices Ace right away. "Oh, I didn't notice you there Ace. What brings you here?"</p>
<p>"Hey Robin, it's nice to you again." He bows in front of her. "Oh and this-" Swinging his hand from himself to Law. "This is nothing, we're just having a friendly conversation is all. Nothing to worry about." He smiles charmingly.</p>
<p>"I see. Well whatever conversation you two are having, do keep it outside. I don't want it disturbing my patients - or staining my floors."</p>
<p>Both looked taken back by such comment.</p>
<p>"But unfortunately that would have to be saved for another time, because right now I'm in need of my heart surgeon." She looks over to Law and smiles, and then turns back to Ace. "You're welcome to hang around if you'd like."</p>
<p>"No thanks Robin, I should be heading back to Luffy anyways. Told him I was going out to buy some milk." Before leaving, Ace walks over to Law and looks him dead in the eyes and whispers. "This isn't over yet."</p>
<p>Ace was gone and it was now just Robin and Law.</p>
<p>"That was quite interesting." Robin says with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>"I'll say." Law replies. "Uh, I guess I should thank you for stepping in back there."</p>
<p>"The floor has just been washed, it was only necessary that I stop whatever mess you two would have made." She turns to walk away but stops. "I also don't think this is something Luffy would want to hear about. He'd be very upset if either of you two got hurt."</p>
<p>"I guess you're right." Law says. "Alright let's get this over with. Who is my next patient?"</p>
<p>"Follow me, Dr." Law follows Robin until they reach the elevator, she steps inside and Law stands on the other side. "By the way, did you enjoy the surprises I left for you inside your office?"</p>
<p>"No, sorry Miss Robin, I'm afraid I have yet to notice them. My office has been a huge mess all day; Shachi must have found a way to sneak into my room because the entire place was turned upside down, literally."</p>
<p>The door to the elevator was slowly closing. "It appears you did notice my surprise after all." Law gave her a confused look. Robin chuckled lightly. "Be sure to apologize to Shachi when you see him." Then it all clicked. He was about to say something before the door completely closed on him, but Robin got to him first. "April fools, Law."</p>
<p>The doors shut and Law can't believe what he just heard. This whole time. This whole fucking time, it was Robin. His boss. She was the mastermind behind his office prank, she was, and NOT Shachi. It all made sense now, because there was no absolute way that redhead could come up with such a scam. Well damn, he definitely did not see that one coming. It was quite impressive actually, truly the work of a genius.</p>
<p>He turns around and walks up the stairs, he can't help but smile to himself. He can't wait to tell Luffy about this, he'll definitely have a good laugh after hearing about it. Law almost had forgotten about his dispute with Ace, he doesn't want to think about it. Whatever problems they have, he'll deal with it later.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hunt or Be Hunted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Law is sitting beside Luffy inside a yellow taxi cab. They aren't saying a word to each other. And that's good for Law, because he doesn't need Luffy telling him anything else about his family that would make him more nervous than he already was. Luffy gets it though. So he keeps to himself as he looks out the window, humming a silent tune as he stares out into the streets with random strangers and tall building. It's a beautiful sunny day; it's finally starting to feel more like spring. The city is painted in warm soft colors; it's more noticeable now that the rain has stopped. A perfect day for some egg hunting.</p>
<p>Law on the other hand, is fiddling with his collar sleeve. He can't decide whether he wants the sleeves rolled up or not. Not that anybody would even notice, hell, he would soon forget about it later as well. His foot is tapping nervously on the floor; he can't get it to stop.</p>
<p>They hit a red light and far off in the distance Law can see Central Park. There it is. Somewhere inside there, Luffy's family is getting a picnic table ready, waiting for their arrival. But the park is massive, probably the largest city park he could think of in this country, there's no way they'll be able to find them. It's impossible.</p>
<p>The light turns green and the cab begins to move. Law's heart is racing rapidly, he could practically hear it. He shouldn't be nervous though. What's there to be nervous about? He's done this before, well, years ago, how hard could this be? He goes back to play with his sleeves, maybe he should leave them down... no, up instead, he doesn't want to look like he's trying too hard. But maybe up is <em>too</em> casual. Fuck, they are almost there.</p>
<p>Not paying attention, Law accidentally elbows Luffy on his arm. Luffy breaks away from his concentration of the building and turns his attention to Law. He finds him messing with his outfits, again. He's been doing this since they got inside the cab. Luffy rolls his eyes and cracks half a smile, he reaches over and places his hands over the collar of his lovers shirt, stopping him from messing around with it even more. Law turns too Luffy and he's about to protest, but Luffy got to him first.</p>
<p>"You look fine. Stop worrying about it. You'll only make it worse for yourself." Luffy says. And he's absolutely right. There really is nothing to worry about.</p>
<p>"Tsk, easy for you to say. This is <em>your</em> family; of course you wouldn't be nervous." Law replies, he pulls his hands free from Luffy's and goes back to fiddle with his sleeve.</p>
<p>"Hey, I'm just as nervous as you are." He goes back and grabs Law's hands. "Look, we're both nervous, okay? But don't worry about it because I already know they are all going to like you." And he's very honest about that too. He knows that his family are good people, everything will be fine.</p>
<p>"Have you forgetting that you brother Ace will be there too?" Law says, "He didn't really give me a friendly welcoming at the hospital, and I doubt today will be any different."</p>
<p>Damn, Luffy almost forgot that Ace had already met Law. It didn't matter though; he knew Ace would never do anything with ill intentions to Law. He was all bark and no bite.</p>
<p>"Just stick by my side, Traffy and you'll be safe from my mean, bad big brother." Luffy teases and goes to pinch Law's cheek. God, he loved messing with Law.</p>
<p>"Fuck off. I was being serious." Law argues as he goes to rub his abused cheek. "And while we're there, don't call me Traffy, okay? I don't need anybody else calling me that around here."</p>
<p>"What's wrong with Traffy? I think it's a cool name. Everyone would think so too" Luffy says. Law can barely stand the god awful pet name; he really doesn't need more people saying it. Quickly, Law thinks up a lie that he thinks will prevent Luffy from saying it. He is certain it'll work, Luffy is pretty gullible.</p>
<p>"Because," Law grabs hold of Luffy's hands tenderly and brings them to his lap to rest. "I don't want anybody else but you calling me that." He smiles and rubs smoothly over Luffy's bare hands.</p>
<p>Luffy smiles lovingly in return. He places his hand on Law's cheek gently, stroking it while replying, "Awe, Traffy. Do you really mean that?"</p>
<p>And Law nods while smiling back. He's feeling pretty accomplished right about now. But the touch on his cheek changes and he suddenly feels a harsh pinch instead, with Luffy furrowing his eyes and saying, "Because I don't believe a fucking word of it."</p>
<p>Law yelps and rubs his cheeks once again. He could admit he deserved that one; still it was worth a try.</p>
<p>They hit another red light. A shit load of pedestrian cross in front of them to get to the park, many carrying Easter baskets in their hands, the park looks crazy packed, more than usual. But that's understandable because it Easter, and parks are expected to be this crowded, especially for hunting eggs. They are almost to the far end of the park, one more stop and they'll reach their destination. Law is feeling nervous again.</p>
<p>The cab is parked to the side and the couple collects their belongings. Law throws his boyfriends backpack around himself and picks up the large platter with the mouthwatering carrot cake inside. Courtesy by Sanji because he knew damn well that Luffy couldn't bake for shit, and Law would be too lazy and go out and buy one of those crappy made ones.</p>
<p>Over the blonds dead body he was going to let that happen.</p>
<p>Luffy pays the driver and thanks him for the drive. He unbuckles himself and picks up the large basket of painted Easter eggs that he and Kid had been saving up. He pulls the door handle and steps out, smiling over to Law he says: "Are you ready?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>___________________</p>
<p>Some place deep in Central Park, Ace is out rambling to Sabo and Koala about Law. He's been doing this since he got here. It's bloody annoying to Sabo. And he understands that Ace is just trying to be a good older brother, he gets it. But c'mon, this is just ridiculous. Even Ace didn't get this way when he started dating Kola, but then again, Koala was a female. It was different he guesses. But it was still annoying.</p>
<p>"And then he's got this tattoo on his knuckles with the words 'death'." Ace continues. "<em>Death</em>. I mean what the hell is that supposed to mean, right?"</p>
<p>"Ace I think you might be over reacting." Sabo says and Kolas chuckles next to him. He is so over this conversation. He'll be the one to decide for himself when he meets Law. As far as he knew, Ace hated almost everyone that Luffy's been with.</p>
<p>"Like hell I am! Look, just hear me out on this. He's fucking 26! That's seven years older than Luffy. What the fuck is a guy <em>his</em> age doing with a 19 year old?" Ace nearly shouts and Sabo has to shush him because they are at a fucking park with strangers and children passing by.</p>
<p>"Falling in love? I don't know man, point is they are together now and we have to be supportive brothers about it." Sabo makes clear. "And FYI, tons of people now days are hooking up with extensive age gaps, just so you know."</p>
<p>Ace sneers at Sabo's last comment. It frustrates him so much that Sabo can't see through to this. When has he ever been wrong before?</p>
<p>"Well I think it's cute. Luffy finding someone - I mean. I'm happy for him." Kola comments in a soft tone. Seriously, these boys and their overprotection towards Luffy, just let the boy be, dammit.</p>
<p>She pushes herself through the two males and gently places a tray of jello onto the picnic table beside them. The one Sabo was trying to organize. But Ace stormed to him with all these horrible facts about Law and he wound up getting distracted. Damn, this was no time to be getting side tracked. Damn Ace, instead of complained, he opt to be helping before everyone else arrived.</p>
<p>"Kola, I love you, you know it do. But that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Ace tells her, but he means it in the nicest way possible.</p>
<p>"Hey—" Sabo gets offended.</p>
<p>"He's a doctor. No wait I'm sorry, a heart surgeon." Ace continues</p>
<p>"So? That's a good thing. He scored himself a good one if you ask me." Sabo commented. He's growing irritated with this conversation. And the more Ace talks about the guy, the more Sabo approves of him more and more. Yeah, way to make Law look bad, Ace. Great job.</p>
<p>"Have you seen 'ER'? Doctors <em>don't</em> have lives; they literally dedicate their life 24/7 to the hospital." He says, slapping an uncooked shish kabob between his palms. And Sabo had to take the damn stick away before he tampers with anymore of the food.</p>
<p>"Okay first of all, stop comparing real life to a damn TV drama. And second, that's not for you to decide. Whatever happens between them is between them only. So stop tainting our food because of your stubborn temper and go make yourself useful somewhere else." Seriously, it was like he was the big brother sometimes. He sure as hell felt like it.</p>
<p>"I'm not being stubborn—"</p>
<p>"What crazy stories is this guy talking about this time?" The man behind Ace says. He gently rests both his hands over Ace's shoulder as he smiles to everyone in front of him. Sabo sighs in relief, thank fuck he finally arrived. Now Ace could go bother someone else instead.</p>
<p>"The usual." The married couple reply simultaneously.</p>
<p>"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Ace protests.</p>
<p>Marco massages his lover's shoulders relaxingly. He knows Ace is getting agitated. He could feel his nervous coiled up in knots. Ace was always so hot tempered compared to the other two, and maybe it was a big brother thing or maybe not. Either way, Marco hated to see Ace this way; but he needs to talk to him about it.</p>
<p>Marco apologizes and kindly excuses them from the table. Sabo is not upset about it whatsoever. In fact he smiles as he shoos them away if anything. Let them run off and do whatever it is they need to do as he and Kola proceed to decorate the rest of the tables. Yes, this worked out so much better for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>______________</p>
<p>The blond walks away steering Ace from his shoulder. They leave the picnic areas and walk in a random location - one with less people around. Marco finds some empty benches and maneuver Ace towards them. They take a seat and Ace is not looking at him. He doesn't want to look at him.</p>
<p>Marco sighs; such a drama queen.</p>
<p>"I know what you're going to say." Ace starts, still not looking at him.</p>
<p>"Oh? And what exactly am I about to say?" Marco replies coolly, leaning his body against the bench. He stretched his arm so that it rests on the bench, slightly brushing against Ace's back.</p>
<p>"That I'm acting childish." He answers and crosses his arms. He feels like he was being scolded. "That I should act more mature."</p>
<p>"So if you already know, then why are you still acting that way?" God, Ace hated this therapy conversation crap.</p>
<p>"Because I don't like that bustard Luffy is with!" Ace shouts, looking to Marco this time.</p>
<p>"You don't like anyone he's with." Marco replies, and he's absolutely right too. Ace hates just about anyone that lays a finger on his dear little brother. But it wasn't always that way of course.</p>
<p>"And there's a reason why, obviously." Ace starts off. "They only stay so that they could hurt Luffy. That's all they've ever done. You saw what happened with the last asshole."</p>
<p>"But that doesn't mean it'll happen again Ace." Marco shifts closer to him. "Luffy is a grown boy, and whether he experiences that pain again or not, so be it. That's the way things are. You learn and you grow, and eventually you get it right." He cups his lover's hands with his, giving them a gentle kiss. He begins to rub smooth circles around them. "Everyone goes through this sometime in their life, unfortunately some more often than others."</p>
<p>Ace sighs heavily and slouches forward. "Yeah, well I haven't."</p>
<p>"That's because you've been lucky to have me." Marco says and smiles smugly. Ace chuckles and playfully shoves his lover's shoulder away from him.</p>
<p>"Tsk, cocky much."</p>
<p>"Maybe I am, got a problem with that?" He says, wrapping his arms around Ace, Marco leans in closer and starts nibbling and sucking onto his ear. Ace shuts his eyes and enjoys the hot wet and tender feeling. He hums in satisfaction and Marco kissing one last time before speaking into his ear. "No surprises. At least try and get along."</p>
<p>Ace's eyes shot open almost instantly. What the hell did he just hear?</p>
<p>"Try, or there will be no sex tonight, or this coming week." Marco confirms, and he means it too. He knows how to get through to Ace. He knows him perfectly well.</p>
<p>"But— that's not fair, you just go back! You can't seriously make me wait another week." Ace tries to protest and he then shakes Marco's sleeve. He's trying to get his lover's attention, trying to have him hear the desperation in his tone. Because damn, a whole other week without sex!? He doesn't think he could make it till the end of the day.</p>
<p>"Oh. Watch me—"</p>
<p>"Okay okay, fine I'll do it." He quickly agrees, because he's fucking crazy if he thinks he could actually wait a week. Like hell.</p>
<p>Fuck he's hopeless when it comes to sex. However he is a man of his word and he'll try and give it a shot. <em>Try </em>was the key word here.</p>
<p>"Good. Now let's go and say hello to them, shall we." Marco says as he lifts himself up from the bench. He smiles and extends his arm out to Ace.</p>
<p>Ace looks up at Marco confused. A familiar laugh is heard in the distance and Ace snaps his head to the left. Coming their way, with trays of food and baskets in their arms was Luffy and Law. Speak of the devil.</p>
<p>Ace silently groans as he stands up. Marco grabs his hand and leads the way to the approaching couple. God, did they really have to do this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>___________________</p>
<p>The four men approach the picnic tables. Ace is on the other side of Luffy, god knows what they are talking about. Law is on the opposite side of Ace, his hand is still locked to Luffy's but he is talking with Marco. Marco is nothing like Ace, complete polar opposites.</p>
<p>"Hey everyone, sorry we're late." Luffy says as he places the basket of Easter eggs on the table with the rest. Kola goes up to Luffy and hugs him with welcoming arms. Sabo does the same of course. "Where is everybody?"</p>
<p>Not everyone had arrived yet, or maybe they were off doing something else. Either way, it was still pretty early.</p>
<p>"Where's dad?" Luffy asks.</p>
<p>"He and gramps left to go buy some charcoal for the grill. They should be getting back soon." Sabo says as they walk over to the bench and sit. His eyes kept moving to Law who was quietly sitting next to them. The guy didn't look bad at all. He was quite handsome if anything.</p>
<p>"Alright, cool. Well, now that I have you two here, there is someone I'd like for you to meet. Ace probably told you by now, but that doesn't matter." Luffy gets off his seat and stands between the two men. Sabo and Law get a good view of each other and they both smile back politely. "Sabo, Koala, meet my boyfriend Law. Law, this is my brother and his wife Koala, the ones from the photo I showed you."</p>
<p>"It's a pleasure." Sabo starts.</p>
<p>"Likewise." Law responds and they both shake hands.</p>
<p>"Well I don't know what the hell Ace was talking about; you don't look like a bad guy at all." Sabo says with a toothy smile.</p>
<p>"Is that what he said about me?" Law turns his head towards Ace who was talking with Marco in another table.</p>
<p>"More or less." Koala answers. "But you have nothing to worry about here, everyone is going to love you." And she means it too.</p>
<p>"See Traffy, I told you, you had nothing to worry about."</p>
<p>"Traffy?" The married couple silently begins to snicker. Oh fucking great, here we go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>______________</p>
<p>Exactly how Luffy and Koala had mentioned earlier, the family fucking loved him. Or so they acted that way. At first, Luffy's father Dragon and his grandfather Garp where like the hardest ones to please. They looked at him once, before walking away and going back to grilling. Not bothering to ask him or Luffy anything. And when it was time to eat, Luffy suggested that they sat by his father to talk, he was sure his father would take appreciative towards that.</p>
<p>And Luffy was so right on that too. Law sat beside Dragon, he talked about California and how he graduated from medical school second in his class. Everyone was so intrigued. Shanks, Luffy's uncle, gave Law a cheer for his accomplishment, and Yasopp, a long-time family business friend, gave one to Luffy for finding a man like Law. The couple flushed with embarrassment, but they appreciated the approval. Law couldn't help to feel so relieved and satisfied about this.</p>
<p>Ace watched from afar and narrows his eyes. He's so pissed off. He was sure his father would disapprove.</p>
<p>They continued eating. Koala is playfully putting some food into Sabo's mouth and Sabo makes a bitter face. Usopp is laughing at the couple, he reaches his arm out to get a napkin but before he even could, two figures coming near them catch his eye. He smiles and hollers, "It's about time. What took you guys so long? The foods practically finished by now."</p>
<p>"Over my dead body it is." Bonney shouts and pulls Kid faster to the picnic tables.</p>
<p>They arrive and Bonney lets go of Kid and goes straight to the food. She's already staking her plate with tons of meat. Kid stays behind and greets everyone, apologizing for their late arrival because Bonney couldn't find anything to wear apparently. He takes a seat besides Usopp and waits for Bonney to bring him his plate of food.</p>
<p>Ace, Kid, and Bonney are playing catch with a football. Law and Luffy are with the rest of the group sharing a slice of carrot cake — a big slice to be more precise. Luffy sits comfortably on Law's lap as he listens to the story Usopp was sharing. Everyone was pretty much killing time, waiting for when the traditional Easter hunt can take play. It was a game everyone looked forward to each year.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____________</p>
<p>"Alright, here are the 'eggs'." Marco gives Sabo three bags of different colored paint balls. "And here, are the guns." He carries the box out of his car, closing the trunk they walk back to the picnic area.</p>
<p>"Did you bring the jerseys as well?" Sabo asked because he doesn't want to relive last year's fiasco.</p>
<p>"They're in here with the guns" he shakes the box lightly.</p>
<p>"Good. Now what do you say we have a little fun, shall we?" He sends an evil smirk over to Marco and Marco looks more than interested to hear about it.</p>
<p>"I'm listening."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>____________</p>
<p>The blonds arrive to the picnic site, dropping the large brown box and clear bags on the table. Everyone gathers up around them as they wait for the instructions. Every year it was different, depending on the location they were in really. This year seemed like I would be an interesting challenge, now that they had more room to shot. Not to mention two extra players than before.</p>
<p>Sabo stands on top of the bench and explains the rules. It was simple really. Each player is randomly broken off into groups of three. Team red, blue and green. The North Woods were their territory and anyone or team that stepped foot outside of the area, is disqualified. No questions asked.</p>
<p>Those who were familiar with the game seemed pretty pumped about the amount of space they had. And really, who wouldn't be. Ninety acres was a hell of a lot of space to run around, and especially when it was in a wooded area such as this one. Hopefully they accidentally don't end up shooting some innocent people as they 'hunt' as Sabo called it.</p>
<p>"Alright, are we all ready for some egg hunting?" Sabo asks and everyone cheers. He looks to Marco and nods him over. The blond walks over to him with a clear bowl and folded papers. "Now remember, <em>everyone</em> is required to play (all except the adults) and that means the team you get is your team till the end. There'll be none of that switching crap, understand?" He points to Ace and Ace looks to the sides and then points at himself, offended.</p>
<p>"Me?" Ace says.</p>
<p>"Yes I am talking about you, Ace. Do we have an understanding?"</p>
<p>"Tsk, just watch my team win, little brother."</p>
<p>"Alright, well since you are so confident, why don't you pick out the first name?" Sabo says</p>
<p>Ace walks over to his lover; he gives him a wink as he sticks his hand inside the jar. He stirs his fingers inside and picks out the first piece of paper and hands it to his brother.</p>
<p>"Alright the first name that I'm going to call is... Luffy." The young teen cheers himself on. He runs up to the blonds standing on the bench to collects his jersey. "Blue team." Marco tells him.</p>
<p>And the team picking continues after that.</p>
<p>They are at the last two names, one for the red team and one for green. Koala sticks her hand inside the bowl, pulls out a name and hands it to Marco to read. He opens it and laughs. Then he shows the paper to Sabo and he begins to laugh as well.</p>
<p>"Law. Step up and collect your red jersey." Marco announces and Law stares at them like he just can't fucking believe this. He's in the same fucking team as Ace.</p>
<p>He walks over and grabs the red jersey from Sabo's hand. He looks up at them one last time; they each have suspicious looks on their faces. Law is sure they had something to do with his named getting called next.</p>
<p>He stands next to his team, Ace and Bonney and none of them even look slightly happy to be here. Bonney could care less about the game, she was really only doing this for Kid. Ace was the first member picked, so he didn't know what to expect. As for Law, well, he was certain god hated him. Why else would he place him with that bastard?</p>
<p>The other teams were so cheery, so united and lively as they stood next to each other. The Blue Team, that consisted of Luffy, Koala, and Usopp were messing around in their corner. They were pretending to shoot each other with the empty paintball guns. At least they were having fun. And the Green Team, with Sabo, Marco and Kid were already in formation. They looked like a damn army, so skilled and ready for battle. And here Law stood, besides his group of unmotivated players. God, he felt so stupid standing next to them.</p>
<p>"Alright, you remember the rules. Once you get hit, proceed back here until everyone else arrives." Shanks re informs them as he and Yasopp pass out paintballs to each of the groups. "You all have until 5:30 to end the game."</p>
<p>"What happens if we win?" Law quietly muttered to himself. Not thinking anyone would hear. And boy was he wrong.</p>
<p>"Nothing. It's just a fucking game. Geez, every played for fun before?" Ace fiercely replied to Law.</p>
<p>"Oh. I'm sorry, but was I talking to you? No. So shut the hell up." Law spat back to Ace.</p>
<p>"The hell did you just say to me?" Ace says, and they were now pressed forehead to forehead, clenched teeth and all.</p>
<p>"Oh, well it seems some teammates might have a little dispute going on here. Tell you what though, figure out your differences and play the game, <em>or</em>, you two could sit this one out and have everyone else enjoy the game... Your call fellas." Shanks gives them the option and Ace and Law look at one another and roll their eyes. They cross their arms and turnaround from each other. Shanks takes that as a good sign and shrugs his shoulder as he hands them their paintballs.</p>
<p>"Alright everyone, take your mark, get set . . . go!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_________________</p>
<p>Law is running around like crazy trying to dodge some paintballs. He feels he never moved so fast in his entire life. It's ironic considering he was once in varsity track back in high school. God he felt so old. He spots some trees in his horizon and he makes a dash for it. Hiding behind the spacious tree, Law takes in a gust of air and catches his breath. He hears a shuffle sound coming from some bushes and he points his gun out in that direction.</p>
<p>His finger lingers over the trigger as he waits observantly.</p>
<p>"BOO! Haha did I get you? Bet you were all scared, huh?" Ace laughs at him and stands towards Law, reloading his gun as props against the tree. Law lays down his gun and rolls his eyes; he turns back around and scans the area.</p>
<p>"What are you even doing here? Couldn't find somewhere to hide so you followed me?" Law tells him.</p>
<p>"In case you forgotten, we are a team now. And as much as I hate to say it, we need to work together if we wanna beat those guys." Ace buckles his gun, making a click sound his gun in now reloaded and ready. He shifts to the opposite side of Law and squats. Picking up a stick he begins to draw on the dirt.</p>
<p>"How about I just shoot you and we call it even" Law points his gun towards Ace. He never means to shoot him though.</p>
<p>"How about I give you second black eye?" Ace gets back up and grips onto his own gun. He stands in front of Law's gun like a total badass, ready to take whatever hit.</p>
<p>"Oh god, can someone tell me how I managed to get stuck with you idiots?" Bonney comments walking through the bushes and standing next to them. "You guys need to fight the <em>other</em> teams, not <em>our</em> team."</p>
<p>"We'll continue this later." Ace gives Law a stern look and continues speaking. "Alright, since we know who's on what team, Green Team will be our biggest target. The chances of them attacking are from here-" He points at an '<em>x'</em> he drew on the ground. "I suggested we take this route to avoid getting ambushed, and we sneak up on them through over here. Any questions?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Who the hell died and made you captain?" Law questions back with sass.</p>
<p>"Uh, I did, obviously. Got a problem with that?" Ace sassed back.</p>
<p>"As a matter of fact I do—"</p>
<p>"Oh for the love of god, will both of you just grow up already and play the goddamn game. Green team is heading our way." She points in the direction of all three men. Sabo sticks out two fingers, using them as signals to split his team up in different directions. They were moving in on them, ready to ambush. This was their plan.</p>
<p>"Shit! This way everyone!" Ace orders and Law follows.</p>
<p>After running through rows of trees, not once looking back, Ace decides that it's now a safe time to stop. They stand in front of a bridge tunnel and catch their breath. Ace wipes off the sweat accumulating on his forehead with the back of his hand and Law hunches over breathing heavily. They were running for miles, it seemed. When Law regains his energy, he observes their surroundings. Not sure where they were exactly.</p>
<p>"Where is Bonney?" Law questions out loud. Turning in a complete circle to make sure he didn't miss her perhaps.</p>
<p>"Damn. She must have gotten hit back there." Ace answers, spitting to the ground he stands up straight again. "C'mon, we gotta keep moving and find where Luffy and the others are hiding."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>________________</p>
<p>The silent sound of footsteps, was all that could be heard inside the long tunnel. Neither of the males let out a word to the other. They simply held tight to their guns as they continued to move forward, focused on the mission and that only.</p>
<p>Water droplets fell from the cracks above them, some landing on their faces and clothes. It was annoying - this dead silence. And Law thinks he might shoot himself if this awkward silence continued to play on.</p>
<p>And Ace seems to read his mind and agree.</p>
<p>"What's your deal with my brother?" Randomly asks Ace, he was calm though, still facing forward.</p>
<p>Law is not sure if this is a test or not. But either way, he plans to give him a solid and honest answer.</p>
<p>"There is no purpose. I don't expect anything from Luffy. We are simply just dating, and I plan for it to be as long as possible."</p>
<p>"Tsk, I've heard that one before. Sounds like a load of crap to me." Ace says, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>"Well I really don't care what you think. This is between me and Luffy. And you should just butt out of it." Law turns and looks directly to Ace. He's so pissed off and annoyed. Seriously, what is this guy's problem?</p>
<p>"Hah! After what happened last time? I don't think so." And Law is so confused now. Okay what the hell was this guy even talking about? What happened 'last time'? What did Luffy not tell him?</p>
<p>Law dares to ask. He takes a silent gulp before cautiously asking. "What happened last time?"</p>
<p>"Doesn't matter. What matters now is that I won't let anyone hurt my little brother again, especially someone like you." He points to Law with his index finger, nearly pressing it against his chest. He drops his arm back down and his face softens. "Still I wonder though... why you?"</p>
<p>Law doesn't say a word. He's not sure why Luffy would consider someone like him either. He wants to reply, but has no answer. And when he opens his mouth to see what comes out, Ace continues speaking.</p>
<p>"Of all the hook ups, blind dates, and Lucci... why choose you of all people?" Ace questions out loud. He's questioning it more for himself really, not expecting Law to answer. But the moment Law heard that bastards name from the bar; he instantly felt the need to ask. Ask how Ace knew about Lucci. And why <em>his</em> name was specially said instead of ignored as the rest of the hookups. Wasn't that all he was?</p>
<p>"You know about Lucci?" His steps grow slower.</p>
<p>"Who doesn't know about him? That man's been following Luffy around, nagging him to be his boyfriend for the longest time." Ace answers nonchalantly</p>
<p>"Luffy told me they hooked up once and that was it."</p>
<p>"HAH! That's a good one." Ace snorts loudly as he responds. "Those two were constantly hooking up night and day. It was almost as if they <em>were</em> dating. However Luffy never accepted his offer… Ever."</p>
<p>Law stops walking; his face was staring straight to Ace. His lips were slightly parted and the dilation of his pupil sunk in giving him a shocked expression. And why wouldn't he be. Luffy had fucking lied to him about Lucci.</p>
<p>"You alright there? Hello, are you there?" Ace snaps his finger in front of Law's face, and even then Law doesn't flinch. Ace rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Tsk, you're acting like such an idiot right now, you know that?"</p>
<p>Looks who's talking.</p>
<p>"If Luffy didn't tell you the whole truth, then it's probably because he doesn't want you getting upset with him and breaking up." Ace walks a little further up front, and then stops, still keeping his back to Law. "He hasn't really made the smartest decisions since his last breakup. It really messed him up for the longest time. When I went to talk with him, he told me to piss off and mind my own business." He chuckles to himself. "Needless to say that's why he doesn't tell me anything anymore." He turns to walk back to Law, he stands in front of the tall man and jabs him with his finger on his chest, again. "But for whatever reason, he chose you, he trusts you. So stop acting like a god damn idiot!"</p>
<p>Law's shoulders relaxed, he lets out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding. Ace was staring at him with a stern look and Law couldn't help but let out a light chuckle. Ace was completely right, as much as he didn't want to admit it, Ace was so right.</p>
<p>"You know, I punched that Lucci guy in the face two weeks ago."</p>
<p>"And you survived?" Ace gasps as they come out from the tunnel. The sunlight is so bright and they squint their eyes and head for the path with more trees and shade. "Guy's going pro in boxing, there no way you could have won against a guy like him"</p>
<p>"Wish I'd known that sooner."Lawe rubs the area where he was punched.</p>
<p>Ace begins to laugh. "Hah, so Lucci was the bastard from the bar huh? Probably trying to pick up on Luffy, as always. The guys fucking annoying." He mumbles the last part. "He should learn to back the fuck off."</p>
<p>As they kept walking, Ace continues to ramble on about his hatred towards Lucci, Law goes back and thinks about what Ace said before. Luffy chose him. Of all the people he had been with before, including Lucci, Luffy chose him - a random stranger who he'd only known for three weeks. Even after all the heartache and pain, Luffy still chose Law, put all his trust in him, in just one stranger and look at how things are now. They couldn't be happier.</p>
<p>Luffy made Law feel something he didn't know he could ever feel. A feeling he had yet to believe in; a terrifying feeling. But somehow not so much anymore, now that he had Luffy by his side and like Luffy, Law trusted him, more than anyone in this world to be honest. His heart belonged to Luffy and nobody else. He was, without a doubt—</p>
<p>"I'm in love with Luffy."</p>
<p>Hopelessly in love with Monkey D Luffy</p>
<p>The air grows silent between the two and Ace stares at Law for a while before turning back around and continues walking. "You should be telling that to Luffy, not me."</p>
<p>Law is in fact shocked to say the least. He was expecting some nasty rude remark, but instead... an approval, or was it?</p>
<p>Ace breaks his concentration. "Quit standing there and let's go. We have a game to win."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>__________________</p>
<p>The game has grown more intense since they left. It seems like there is no safe place to hide anymore. Usopp is apparently out and Bonney just got shot. Kid's voice is heard up ahead. "Sorry, babe." He apologizes while laughing at Bonney for getting her out and she simply flips him off as she walks back to the picnic table. The Green team has pretty much dominating the game, or so it seems by what Law and Ace could see. They crouch underneath some bushes as they observe the game, and by the looks of things, they need to come up with a plan . . . and fast.</p>
<p>Ace tells Law that they need to separate, he'll go left and Law will go right. Law nods in agreement.</p>
<p>"One, two, three - GO!" Ace yells and both men disperse.</p>
<p>Paintballs are being shot and Law is dodging them like some character from the matrix. He throws his body against a tree, huffing loudly to catch as much air. He wipes the sweat off his forehead and suddenly he can hear a rustle coming from the bushes. Slowly he walks towards the bush, extending his gun out with his finger right on the trigger and pokes his gun through the bush. Nothing.</p>
<p>Law sighs in relief; he turns back around to retrieve his position and freezes after, mumbling the word: "Fuck" to himself.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't be getting distracted, Law." Koala says with a smile. Her finger is on the trigger but before shooting she says: "No hard—AH!"</p>
<p>Law looks behind her and Koala turns around as well. And sure enough, Kid is standing behind her, lowering his gun with an evil smirk.</p>
<p>"Three down." Kid says with victory. Koala walks away carrying her gun in her hand and Law watches as she disappears through the trees. Damn, he would have preferred Koala getting him out instead of this guy. He knows Kid is not going to show any mercy on him. "Now, any last words?"</p>
<p>"DUCK!"</p>
<p>Both men switch their attention towards the sound and Law catches Luffy up ahead. Instantly, he ducks below and hears the paintballs hitting against pressure. When the sound stops he looks up and finds Kid shot with three blue paintballs.</p>
<p>"Fuck! I almost had you too!" He says and Luffy walks towards them carrying the biggest satisfied smile on his face. Kid picks his gun off the ground, throws it behind his shoulder and walks away with a sulk.</p>
<p>Once Kid disappears; Luffy reaches out his arm to Law and helps him back up.</p>
<p>"Thanks." Law says and brushes the dirt off his jeans.</p>
<p>"No problem." Luffy chuckles and looks around them, checking if anyone else was around. "Is Ace with you?"</p>
<p>"No. We split up." Law replies, readjusting the gun around his shoulder again.</p>
<p>"Oh." He says, still looking the other way. Once the coast was clear and safe from anyone else coming by, Luffy turns back around and faced Law with a wide smile. "So, having fun?"</p>
<p>"You guys sure know how to celebrate Easter, I'll say that." They chuckle and Law takes a step back, lowering his gun to the ground."So, is this the part where you shoot me?"</p>
<p>"No..." Luffy steps closer and gives Law a serious look. "This is the part where <em>you</em> shot me."</p>
<p>"What are you talking about? I'm not going to shoot you idiot, especially when you're the one that saved my ass earlier."</p>
<p>"But I want you to win."</p>
<p>Law stands in front of Luffy, he lifts Luffy chin up with his thumb and lowers himself so they are now standing at the same level. "But that's not how I want to win." He says and presses his lips to Luffy, Kissing him softly. Law brushes some strands of Luffy's hair behind his ear as they keep their eyes close and deepen the kiss. Parting for air, Law slides his fingers with Luffy's and locks them together. It's silent for a moment and Law looks at Luffy dead in the eyes. Now is a perfect time to tell him, he thinks.</p>
<p>"Luffy, I-"</p>
<p>"LOOK OUT!" Luffy yells and shoves Law to the ground. He watches as Luffy gets hit with green paint and falls besides him.</p>
<p>"Awe Luffy, why'd you get in the way?" Sabo says. "Well, at least I got somebody out." He reloads his gun and walks a little closer. "No hard feelings."</p>
<p>Law grabs his gun and begins to shoot recklessly towards Sabo. Sabo is taken by surprise but still manages to dodge the paintballs and run off in the opposite direction. It was Law and Luffy alone again and Law runs back to Luffy, throwing his gun beside him as he lifts up his lovers head and places it on his knees to rest.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Law asks.</p>
<p>"Is this better for you? Now you don't have to worry about shooting me." Luffy replies dramatically, as if this were the final moment for them together.</p>
<p>"Luffy—"</p>
<p>"You should hurry before they get too Ace. Knowing Sabo, he probably has a plan to corner him." He brushes his hand over Law's cheek. "Go! I'll be fine." And Law kisses Luffy one last time before running off.</p>
<p>He was going to get his revenge</p>
<p> </p>
<p>______________</p>
<p>Law feels like he's been running all over the damn park searching for Ace. It's quiet. Too quiet he might even say. Something didn't feel right to him; he needed to find Ace quickly, before the others get to him first.</p>
<p>He finds red paint splattered over some trees, these definitely belonged to Ace all right. But where could he be? He looks around, and even looks up, but still - nothing. He decides to walk further down the trail, keeping his gun firmly in place towards the direction he was going. Some more red paint was found, he was getting closer. He walks faster, practically jogging he immediately comes to a stop though, and silently tiptoes behind some bushes to get a better view.</p>
<p>Ace was standing over the edge of a slope, below him was a small pond and right in front of him was Sabo. He had him cornered, just like Luffy said. Ace swung his gun around his shoulder and cautiously took a step back, looking behind him a couple times to see how low the water was from him.</p>
<p>"Don't be an idiot and jump, Ace. You can't even swim." Sabo says and takes a step closer with his gun still pointed. "I told you before; it's not just about shooting. Aiming is the key. And now look at you, all out of ammo and alone. Marco is already off getting Law right now, so who's going to save you now?"</p>
<p>"Tsk, you're just lucky I was already running out. I would have gotten your ass long ago."</p>
<p>"You mean how I got yours?" Sabo coldly responds. These two were always going at it when competing against each other. It was like they became a different person. More spiteful.</p>
<p>Now that Sabo was distracted, Law took this chance to sneak up closer to the blond. Ace spots him instantly, but Law quickly signals him to stay quiet as he gets closer. Ace looks away to avoid either of them getting caught.</p>
<p>"Any last words, big brother?"</p>
<p>"Just one... GAME OVER MOTHER FUCKER!" Ace shouts and Sabo is suddenly shot twice from behind.</p>
<p>He turns around quickly and finds Law standing behind him with his gun in his hand. Law smiles triumphantly.</p>
<p>"No hard feelings, <em>Sabo." </em>Law says and walks next to Ace. They give each other a high-five and stand side by side with one another as they smile and stare at their defeated opponent.</p>
<p>"How did you guys do that without me noticing?" Sabo questions.</p>
<p>Ace smiles brighter. "Team work." Is all he says, because that's really all it was.</p>
<p>Sabo smiles. "Glad to see you two getting along, you're practically best friends now."</p>
<p>"We're not friends!" Both men yell.</p>
<p>Sabo laughs and walks away, leaving behind the two ravens.</p>
<p>"Alright! Just one more to go and we win!" Ace cheers. "Have you seen Marco anywhere?"</p>
<p>Law shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head.</p>
<p>"Shit, we have to find him before he finds us first. He's a good hider, and I mean very good. So keep your eyes peeled."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____________</p>
<p>Time was almost running out for them, the sun was getting ready to set and there was still no sign of Marco anywhere. They walk under the same bridge as before, retracing previous tracks. Their minds are focused; bodies firm and ready to strike. They hear a sound and turn around instantly. Nothing is there though. And so, they continue walking forwards with guns practically glued to their hands.</p>
<p>"By the way, thanks for saving my ass back there." Ace thanks Law it's the least he could do.</p>
<p>"We're a team. I had no other choice." Law responds.</p>
<p>Ace stops from walking and so does Law, he thinks Ace must have heard something. However what comes next was definitely not what he was expecting. Ever.</p>
<p>"Look, I'm sorry about before." Ace starts. "You're a nice guy, and I mean it. I just... I just don't want my brother getting hurt again."</p>
<p>So that's what this was all about, all this mistrust and hatred. He was genuinely looking out for Luffy, avoiding him from getting hurt again. But that was it though; Law had absolutely no intention of hurting Luffy. Not now, not ever. Ace had to understand that.</p>
<p>"That's not what I plan on doing, if that's what you are thinking. I take relationships very seriously, you know, and if anybody ever tries to hurt Luffy. Best believe I'll hurt them back." And he meant it. If anybody ever laid a finger on him, he'd fuck them up so bad and make them wish they'd never been born. He was that serious.</p>
<p>Ace smiles; he places his arm on Law's shoulder for a quick second and responds. "Good." He turns around again. "Now let's go end this game—"</p>
<p>The tunnel falls in complete silence as Ace falls to his knees. Green paint visible on his back and bottom leg and Law knows exactly who it's from.</p>
<p>"Sorry baby." Marco says walking towards them. He reloads his gun as he steps closer.</p>
<p>"GO!" Ace shouts to Law, pointing towards the exit. And Law does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Five minutes later, Law returns to the tunnel and is relieved when he finds no sign of Marco. He spots Ace resting against the wall and runs over to him.</p>
<p>"Did you get him?" Ace asks.</p>
<p>"Not yet." Law leans next to him. "You alright?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, just pulled a cramp is all, nothing major. Anyways, looks like it's just you and Marco now."</p>
<p>"Any advice?" Law asks.</p>
<p>"Run very fast. Also, try not to keep yourself open; guys got a good aim—"</p>
<p>"Thank you baby." Marco says.</p>
<p>Shit. He found him.</p>
<p>Law begins shooting, not really aiming but he knows he's hitting in the right direction. He shoots as he walks backwards and hits the same wall next to Ace. He hears a click. He tries shooting but nothing is coming out. Shit, he's all out.</p>
<p>Marco is now standing in front of Law; his gun is pointed out to him.</p>
<p>"Well this has been an enjoying game, don't you guys think? And in the end, you two managed to get along, just as I had hoped."</p>
<p>"Heh, you think you're so cool just because your little plan worked." Ace raises his tone.</p>
<p>"I do actually." Marco responds with a smile. "Now, if you would excuse me, it's time I end the game."</p>
<p>"Guess again!"</p>
<p>A shot was heard, and everyone's eyes grow wide as Marco takes a step back and hold his stomach. He looks down and sees his hand covered in red. He was shot, but how?</p>
<p>"I lied about being out of ammo. I knew it was the only way to get you to come closer to me." Law answers, walking over Marco and standing in front of him with a proud smirk. "Red team wins."</p>
<p>"Hell yeah!" Ace limps to them; he and Law exchange a victorious high-five and Ace swings his arm over Law's shoulder. "Sorry baby, better luck next time."</p>
<p>Marco looks at the two and can't help but smile. Their plan worked, Sabo's and his plan actually worked. These guys were on the verge on murdering one another and now here they were, prancing around shoulder to shoulder to their victory.</p>
<p>Sure his team had lost the game, but in the end he felt like they got the greater victory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_______________</p>
<p>The sun was setting and everyone else remained waiting for Law, Ace and Marco to arrive. They were curious to know who the winner would be. Bets were already being made, some saying Marco took them down, and others saying it was Ace. Luffy betted on Law of course, and Kid only teased him after. He was certain that Ace killed Law back there in the woods, and it was taking long because he was busy digging up the body. Everyone agreed and laughed around the picnic table.</p>
<p>"Well, I'll be damned." Sabo says out loud, he stands up from his seat as he looks off in the distance. Everyone else turns and stares as well, and their expression were just as shocked.</p>
<p>Nearing towards them was Marco and Ace shot with red and green paint and Law next to them untouched. But what dropped their jaws even more was display held between the two ravens.</p>
<p>Ace and Law each wore proud smiles on their faces as they both walked arm over shoulder all buddy-buddy towards the group. It was a shocking sight to see indeed. Ace was never like this with anybody outside the group, and especially not with anyone Luffy dated—this was definitely a huge shock to everyone. What exactly happened while they were waiting?</p>
<p>Luffy jumped off his seat and ran as fast as he can to Law. Law saw him coming and walked towards him as well, meeting him halfway with extended arms. Luffy runs into his arms, squeezing him tight around the waist.</p>
<p>"Congratulations Traffy. I knew you guys would win."</p>
<p>"Thanks Luffy, you know I actually had a lot of fun playing."</p>
<p>"I knew you would! I'm just glad I didn't have to call in a search and rescue team to dig up your body."</p>
<p>Law chuckled, "Why would you even need to call in a search—"</p>
<p>"You should be proud of your boyfriend here; he straight took down Marco." Ace walks into the conversation and swings his arm over Law's shoulder again with a proud smile.</p>
<p>"Well if you had not given me that advice, I would have lost in a heartbeat."</p>
<p>Luffy stares at them with a raised eyebrow. What the hell was going on here? Should he be worried?</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>Later that evening, Law leans against a tree as Luffy sat beside him resting his head over his shoulder. They were covered up in a single blanked as they watched from a distance the small concert playing on the small stage. Everyone else was scattered, enjoying the comforting sound of indie music in their own locations. But Law liked it better up here; here he could enjoy the music with Luffy, with no disruptions whatsoever. He never wanted to leave this spot, if that was even possible.</p>
<p>"What happened back there between you and Ace?" Luffy blurts out randomly, keeping his attention on the stage.</p>
<p>"We resolved our differences." Law responds, rubbing his hand through Luffy's black hair.</p>
<p>"That fast? Sounds like a load of crap to me."</p>
<p>"We just talked a little about you. After that, the rest played out on its own."</p>
<p>Luffy flinches and sits up straight nervously looking at Law. "What exactly did Ace say about me?"</p>
<p>And Law could tell that Luffy was nervous about the truth. But he wasn't going to say that he knew. He'd wait for Luffy to tell him. And even if he didn't, he it was still okay with that. The past was the past and this, this right here way their new future. For them only.</p>
<p>"That you are precious to him and if I ever choose to hurt you, that he would make me singlehandedly perform heart surgery on myself." He says with a serious face. "God, your family sure does like me." He jokes sarcastically.</p>
<p>And Luffy laughs. "Told you they would."</p>
<p>Law figures this was a percent moment to tell Luffy how he really felt. The setting was too good to resist and the mood was just right. His heart was pounding rapidly, god he was so nervous. But he wanted to tell him, no, he needed to.</p>
<p>He calls Luffy's name to make sure he could hear him and goes out and just says it.</p>
<p>"Luffy, I –</p>
<p>"I wanna meet you family next!"</p>
<p>"Huh?" Law was completely cut off and thrown off course. What hell did Luffy mean by that exactly?</p>
<p>"Next time you fly out to California, I'm going with you."</p>
<p>And Luffy looks back up at him wearing an honest smile as always, and Law could help but mimic that same smile, god this kid, always deciding for them. However, Law did not mind. Wherever Luffy went, so did he - they were a team now, and teams stick together.</p>
<p>"Sounds good to me."</p>
<p>The final chorus of the song was playing, the lights were flashing brighter than before, and people were lifting off their seats with applause. Luffy stands up as well and begins cheering the band with loud whistles and applause. Law looks up at him, god he really does love this guy. He gets up and stands besides Luffy, he'll tell him later how he really feels. They had all the time in the world after all. For now, he stands behind him and wraps his arms around Luffy's shoulders as they both stare out to the stage. He brings his face towards his lover's and locks their lips together. This moment right there, it was simply too perfect for words.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Close to You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is hella cheesy but also very steamy so whatever. Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>May 03</em>
</p>
<p>The morning rays shone through the crack in the blinds in Law's bedroom. The light touching his face, hitting against his eyes as he squints. He rolls his body the other way, letting his back expose itself to the warmth. He makes a deep relaxing sigh and smacks his lips together as he lets himself fall back to sleep. Not a minute later his phone begins to buzz underneath his pillow and he groans and reaches underneath to grab it.</p>
<p>It was a text message from Sanji, with directions to his apartment. He had almost forgotten about their planned meeting to discuss the preparations for Luffy's surprise party. Law reads over the directions about two times before closing the screen to see the actual time. It's nine forty in the morning. Damn, he must have slept through his alarm again - that's been happening a lot lately.</p>
<p>When he was about to lock the screen, he notices the voicemail icon at the corner of his screen. Sliding his finger down the screen and pressing the message, he puts the phone on speaker; lets the phone sit on his chest and rests one arm behind his head like a pillow as he hears the unknown call.</p>
<p>"<em>Yo, this is your boyfriend calling</em>." Law makes a silent chuckle and smiles. He should have known it would be Luffy. "<em>Telling you to get your lazy ass out of bed and get ready for work! Even though I already know that by the time you hear this it would already be noon. Tsk, why do I even bother with you? Well whatever, that's your - SHIT! hahahah almost got hit by a car. Oh I'm going to school in case you're wondering. Have to make up a test and today was the only day available, lucky me right? Didn't even study so wish me luck. Anyways, get your ass up already. I'll call you when I'm out. Love - uhhh, bye."</em></p>
<p>The options for the voicemail play next and Law chooses to save the message. He places the phone back on his chest and he sits there, looking up at the empty ceiling as he smiles and replays the message inside his head. He's not stupid, he knows what he heard. And he feels the exact same way. He wants to say it back though, no; he needs to say it back.</p>
<p>Which is exactly why he needs to get his lazy ass out of bed and get ready to go to Sanji's place. They had important business to attend too. And the sooner they finish the better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>____________</p>
<p>Law checks his phone for what seems like the hundredth time in those twenty minutes. He's so fucking lost. Scanning the streets from left to right, he reads off the numbers of the buildings hoping to find one that would lead him in the right direction. They all go in different directions though, and his damn phone is being a piece of shit and won't tell him where to go. God, he's going to be so fucking late - more than he already was.</p>
<p>He follows the green arrow on his phone, crossing the street to the other side. Suddenly startled, he drops his phone to the ground and finds a blue car just inches away from him. That was a close one. He picks up his useless phone, dusts off the dirt with his sleeve and continues on walking forward. The stupid arrow says that he has reached his destination but that is impossible, he's standing by an old abandoned warehouse.</p>
<p>Maybe he should just call. That would sure save him a lot of time.</p>
<p>However it seemed that Sanji had read his mind, because his name suddenly appeared on the screen. Law slid his finger through the screen, about to say hello but he is cut off.</p>
<p>"Where the hell are you man? Thought you said you left your place already?"</p>
<p>"I did leave my place. Twenty fucking minutes ago, but-" he looks around at all the building surrounding him. "I think my stupid phone sent me to the wrong location."</p>
<p>"Really? Hold on let me double check and make sure I typed in the right address." Law leans against the building and patiently waits for Sanji. He eyes a couple heading near him, but they turn and go inside the building next to him. He's left with a confused look, why would anyone step inside an abandoned warehouse?</p>
<p>"Alright, you still there?" Sanji asks before talking again, "So the address I sent you is the right one. Not sure why your phone would send you off to a different location. But I could walk you through wherever you are to my place if you'd like."</p>
<p>"Sure, that would be helpful."</p>
<p>"Alright, what street are you on?"</p>
<p>"North 3rd street, just like your text says. But all I see are old warehouses."</p>
<p>"By chance is there a grayish colored building with and big green garage door next to you?" Sanji asks and Law steps out to the curve of the sidewalk and looks around. He turns and finds the green garages door; he was leaning against it this entire time.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm actually standing right in front of it."</p>
<p>"Hang on, don't move. I'm coming to get you." Sanji hangs up and Law looks at his phone in confusion. He stuffs the device into his pocket and waits. He wonders if maybe Sanji was going to drive and get him, in that case he should probably wait by the curve where he could see him better.</p>
<p>He takes a few steps forwards but suddenly stops and turns back around again when he hears the sound of the green garages door slowly opening. Pair of feet are seen at the bottom, then the knees, and torso, and soon Law finds himself staring at Sanji completely.</p>
<p>"See, you were never lost." Sanji says with a big smile. "Not like that idiot moss head." He adds rolling his eyes. Sanji turns back around; looking over his shoulder he calls out to Law. "Are you just going to stand there all day or what? Come in, I have lunch waiting for us upstairs."</p>
<p>Law follows Sanji inside the warehouse. The door to the garage closes behind them and they make their way to another room with more lighting. They wait by an old elevator, and step inside until they are at the third floor. Sanji sticks out his keys from his pocket and unlocks the metal looking door in front of them. He pushes the door open and holds it for Law to step inside first.</p>
<p>"Please, step inside and make yourself comfortable. Shoes go inside that bin, and coats go over there." Sanji said as he pointed to the hooks on the wall. He closes the door behind them and walks towards his island stove. Law takes little steps inside the room, looking around at every detail of the place.</p>
<p>He never would have imagined an old warehouse would look this fancy inside. Hell, he didn't even know people can live in these kinds of places. It was small, but very spacious. The entire room was connected without any walls. His bed was on one side of the room and his kitchen on the other. The living room sat in the center with a beautiful black grand piano resting by the tall windows in the corner. It was stunning. Sanji's loft was absolutely stunning.</p>
<p>Law takes a seat on the couch; he eyes the picture frame beside him and picks it up to get a better view. It was a photo of Sanji when he was probably twelve, standing next to him was an old man with a braided mustache, must be his old man that he once talked about.</p>
<p>Sanji joins Law on the couch with two plates of grilled chicken fajitas. He hands Law a plate and takes a seat, sighing comfortably as he takes a bite of the tortilla. Law does the same and hums with satisfaction to the sweet taste. He was definitely going to add this to the menu for Luffy's party. Sanji pulls out a spiral notebook from the coffee table cabinet and clicks his pen down to begin writing.</p>
<p>"Alright, so where should we start with this? Have any ideas?" Sanji asks</p>
<p>"Not really. I'm still trying to figure out some words to use for the first line of the song."</p>
<p>"Hmm - well we sort of already have the beat down. Let me go get my guitar so we could practice some more."</p>
<p>That evening Law and Sanji spent the entire time writing up lyrics to add to the song Law was planning to sing for Luffy on his birthday. It was a cheesy idea, yes he was very much aware of that, but this wasn't his idea in the first place. Sanji was the one that had convinced him to write/sing him a song. And obviously he fell for it too, so here they both are now, two hours later with a large pile of rolled up papers and music notes spread all around them. Law wanted to quit. This was hopeless and a waste of time. Luffy's birthday was just two days away; there was no way they could come up with a song. He's a doctor, not a fucking musician.</p>
<p>In the background, Sanji was playing the same tune they had created two days earlier on his guitar. Law found it helpful so he leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes, inhaling the stick of nicotine into his lungs as he thought of some words to use. His mind traced back to the voicemail from that morning. Luffy's voice played inside his head. He thought about how he felt that morning, waking up to the sweet sound of Luffy's voice. God he loves waking up to that beautiful sound. He wants to hear it every day.</p>
<p>His eyes crack open the moment he hears the shift of different sound playing on Sanji's guitar. He sits back up and turns over to Sanji with a pondering expression.</p>
<p>"Sorry, didn't mean to ruin your concentration. I was just playing around with the strings for a bit and—"</p>
<p>"No that was actually, a nice tune you made there. Play it again for me will you?"</p>
<p>"This one?" Sanji repeats the tune from earlier and Law smiles excitedly.</p>
<p>"Yes, perfect. I like that." Laws said as he eagerly grabbed the pen from the coffee table and began to write down some words. Sanji looks confused and hovers over Law's shoulder to see what he was writing. He smiled as he read over the new lyrics so did Law. "Alright, I think we may have the first verse. Want to give it a try a see how it sounds?"</p>
<p>"It's your song; I'm ready when you are." Sanji responds as he props himself up straight and lets his fingers hover over the strings of his guitar.</p>
<p>"Alright, here we go."</p>
<p>After about the fifth time going over the song, they both agreed that they have found the perfect tune. All that was needed was the chorus and some filled in lyrics. Other than that, everything was turning out perfect. And Law was feeling pretty excited about this whole thing now. Sure he felt like a complete idiot doing it - however it was still pretty exciting at the same time.</p>
<p>Law checks his phone and finds three missed calls from Luffy. Crap, he must have gotten out of class already. And he was supposed to meet up with him after school. Law curses and shoots up from his seat as he begins to gather up his belonging.</p>
<p>"SHIT! I was supposed to meet up with Luffy after his class!" He panics, walking towards the door and holding himself against the wall as he ties up his shoes. "I'll stop by again tomorrow after work, we could finish the rest of the song by then."</p>
<p>"Yeah, sounds good to me. And don't worry about decorations, Brook and I are already on it."</p>
<p>Law sends Sanji a generous smile; he throws on his coat and opens the door. "Thank you Sanji. I owe you one." He shuts the door, disappearing on the other side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____________</p>
<p>Law walks beside Luffy hand in hand down the walk path of Central Park. Luffy licks on a mint and chip ice cream cone that Law had bought for him, making up for his tardiness. Law had Luffy's backpack stabbed behind him with one sleeve - feeling all cool for whatever reason. They stop by an empty bench and take a seat. The view of the giant lake and city skyscrapers stands in front of them. Law sits there quietly, savoring the moment.</p>
<p>The pestering sound of Luffy licking his fingers ruins Laws concentration, and he turns to Luffy with a disturbed look.</p>
<p>"Did your mother not teach you any manners?" Law said folding his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>"Duh, of course she did. I'm just trying to lick the rest of the ice cream off my fingers is all. Here - wanna help me?" Luffy sticks out his hand to Law's face and Law scoots away from Luffy as fast as possible.</p>
<p>"Don't point that shit to my face! Go wash your damn hands!"</p>
<p>Luffy brings his hand back down and pouts. "Sheesh, so rude. Ya know for someone who lives in a very messy house, you sure worry an awful lot about germs."</p>
<p>"Yeah well for someone who is in fact a <em>doctor</em>, it's my job to stay away from as much germs as possible."</p>
<p>"You should start by cleaning up your place for once."</p>
<p>"That's why I have maids."</p>
<p>"And that's why they never come over anymore. Your shit scared them away."</p>
<p>Law gives Luffy a nudge to the shoulder and laughs. "Fuck you."</p>
<p>Luffy laughs back. "What? It's the truth, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"That's it; you're officially banned from going into my home. I'll be taking my key back, thank you very much." Law gets off his seat and stands in front of Luffy, sticking his arm out in front of him.</p>
<p>"You never even gave me a key?"</p>
<p>Law leans closer, arms presses on either side of Luffy and he smirks. "Well it's a good thing I never did then, huh?" And he steals a quick kiss from Luffy and stands up straight. "C'mon, it's getting late. We should start heading back to your place."</p>
<p>Luffy jumps off his seat and follows Law. They walk down the trail, lake facing their right side as they head home.</p>
<p>"Are you sleeping over?" Luffy asks.</p>
<p>"Not tonight. I have tons of paperwork I still need to finish up. Maybe next time Luffy." And he means it too. Law loves sleeping with Luffy. Sure the most action they get from each other is a simple hand/blow job, but that was still good enough for him. As long as he gets to be close to Luffy, he finds no reason to complain.</p>
<p>"Okay. Oh and that reminds me, what time do you go in to work Tuesday?"</p>
<p>"Was planning on surprising you, but I guess I could tell you now."</p>
<p>"Tell me what? Tell me!"</p>
<p>"I requested Tuesday off. That way we could check out that Cinco de Mayo celebration you've been talking so much about. Plus it's your birthday, so why the hell not."</p>
<p>"Shut the hell up! Did you seriously do that?"</p>
<p>"Do you think I'm lying? Go ahead and call Robin if you don't believe me."</p>
<p>Luffy throws himself to Law and attacks him with a tight hug. Law stumbles, but catches his balance. Some people stare at them, but quickly turn away and mind their own business. Luffy let's go finally, and looks up at Law with a giant smile plastered on his face. He wraps his arms around Law's neck and tiptoes, kissing Law tenderly.</p>
<p>They kiss for about ten seconds until they let go, both realizing that they are still out in public. Luffy grabs Law's hand and leads the way. They walk through a forest path of trees, some vandalized with graffiti and carvings. Luffy stops though, growing interested on what some carvings spelled. He let go of Laws hand and walked near an interesting tree covered with names. He quietly reads off the names carved on the bark of the tree, putting his hand over them, he smiles.</p>
<p>"You got a knife on you by chance?" Luffy asks, still facing the tree.</p>
<p>Law walks over to Luffy, standing behind him he begins to read off the random names as well.</p>
<p>"You want me to help you commit a crime by violating this innocent tree?"</p>
<p>"It's already violated." Luffy said firmly, turning around and sticking out his palm.</p>
<p>"Still-" Law says reaching into his pocket and pulling out his keys with the attached mini pocket knife. "why would you want to contribute?"</p>
<p>Luffy grabs the keys off Law's hands and turns back towards the tree in front of them. He writes his name down first - the dull blade against rough surface makes it hard for him to write, but it's still readable. That's all that matters.</p>
<p>"Fine- I'll write your name then." Luffy says. "T-R-A-F-F—"</p>
<p>Quickly, Law takes away the knife from Luffy's hands, pushing him to the side that way he was now standing in front of the tree. He looked at the carving, searching for his name. Nothing. Luffy leaned his body against the tree with crossed arms and smiled smugly at Law.</p>
<p>"Why'd you stop me? I thought you didn't want to vandalize the precious tree."</p>
<p>"Not if my boyfriend can't write my damn name right!" Law says, pressing the blade against the wood. "I'll write it myself." He murmurs.</p>
<p>Of course his name ended up coming out ten times better than Luffy's. So perfect and straight on the line, unlike Luffy's lop sided writing. Even so, Law brushes off the leftover bark still hanging on and takes a step back to admire his work. He's never done these kinds of things before, with anyone, never had a reason to. It was such a pointless, cliché thing to do. But as cliché as it seemed, Law secretly didn't mind it at all.</p>
<p>It didn't look ridiculous, not at all. But in fact, it looked perfect. Like it belonged there. Instead of vandalizing the tree, they were purifying it. Feelings unsaid and untold where shared on this bark, and not just by them, but by all these other names as well. Feeling of being so in love with someone you can't get enough of them. How badly you want to tell them, how you feel, but you can't collect the words. You want to get closer with them, but you're afraid. That's exactly how Law felt with Luffy.</p>
<p>Luffy came over and stood beside Law and admired their work. He folded his arms making an approving nod, leaning his head against Law's shoulder. "Now it looks better. Don't you agree?" Luffy asks.</p>
<p>And it most certainly does - a hell of a lot better. Slowly, he can feel Luffy's arm sliding down to meet his and he takes it without hesitation. There's a small moment of silence as they admired their names. Law could only tell himself: 'Being close to you, this is how it always should be.'</p>
<p>Moments later a firm sound of boots nears them, roughly demanding for them to step away from the tree. The couple stares in the direction of the voice and notice a security guard heading their way. Law looks down, noticing the blade still visible in his hand. He could see why the guard looked so pissed. Luffy laughs and grabs tightly Law's hand as he pulls them away, running as fast as he can. The sound of the pissed off security guard fades away behind them, but Luffy still runs. Law could see the joyful smile pressed on Luffy's face, and Law mimics the same look - both now running and laughing hysterically to the exit the park and head home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>________________</p>
<p>
  <em>May 04 (11:15pm)</em>
</p>
<p>Law sits at the kitchen table, files and documents spread around him. He's trying to finish some paper work early - since he won't be going into work tomorrow. It's the same routine almost every night though, but he's growing accustomed to it. By now he could practically do this with his eyes closed if he wanted to. But he won't.</p>
<p>Right now, his only priority is getting this done as fast as he could and then spend time with Luffy. And speaking of who, the boy hasn't said a single word to him in the last 3 hours. He's been so engaged in playing Diablo III on the damn ps4. Damned kid, first thing he does when walking in is stir up a cup of hot chocolate, then isolates himself right after with video games. Unbelievable.</p>
<p>Law is typing away on his laptop, focused on getting this done faster. He's completely forgotten about the coffee placed beside him. It's probably cold by now. But he still takes a drink from the mug because his lips are dry and he's too lazy to get up and make some more. He puts the mug back down and leans back against the chair. He's so fucking tired. Stretching his arms over his head with his legs fare out as they could reach, his bones crack. What a relieving sound.</p>
<p>He thinks he is pretty much done; he could just save what he has completed for today and work on the rest Wednesday in his office. But right now he has an important guest to attend too.</p>
<p>Law closed the laptop and checks the time on his stove. It's already 11:40, damn it's late. They should probably start heading to bed pretty soon, if they still plan on getting up early. Law gets off his chair and walks towards the kitchen with the cold coffee mug in his hand. He drains the coffee in the sink and leans against the counter, calling out too Luffy in the living room.</p>
<p>"It's getting pretty late; you should turn that thing off now and get to bed."</p>
<p>The response that came from of Luffy's mouth definitely caught Law by sudden surprise. He was speechless to say the least.</p>
<p>"Cale-se e deixe-me concentrar! Eu estou no meio de matar essa porra chefe!"</p>
<p>Law's eyes were wide. He stared at Luffy as if he'd just seen a ghost. Since when did this fucker spoke Portuguese? His phone began to buzz below him and Law was still left in shock to notice who was calling and so when he answered the phone and placed it close to his ear, he suddenly regretted not checking it first.</p>
<p>"Why the fuck is Luffy not answering his phone? I called him five times already! You better be keeping your hands off of him or I swear I'll—" The line went silent for a few seconds then reappeared with a different voice. Marco must have taken the phone away from Ace, thank god. "Hey Law, sorry about that, Ace is just being a drama queen. Anyways we were just calling to wish Luffy a happy birthday, is he close to you by chance?"</p>
<p>Law checks the time on his phone and saw that it was already 12:05. Today was Luffy's birthday.</p>
<p>"He's currently concentrated on this video game." He says looking towards Luffy who wore a concentrated look on his face. He was biting hard on his bottom lip as he pressed firmly on the buttons of the controller. "Let me see if I could get his attention."</p>
<p>"No that's cool man, I'd rather not disturb him when he's playing; we'll just call back later. (<em>Oi, why is Luffy even playing video games? He should already be sleeping!</em>)"</p>
<p>"I already asked him to turn off the game - and you know what he did? He started talking to me in Portuguese. Fucking Portuguese! I didn't even know he could speak Portuguese."</p>
<p>Law walks into his messy bedroom and turns on the light. He places the phone between his ear and shoulder as he opens the closet and brings out an extra blanket to sleep in. He places it on top of the bed and sits beside it as he listens to the two men laugh at him from the other line. He can hear more of Ace's obnoxious laugh if anything.</p>
<p>"That's fucking hilarious man, wish I was there to see it all happen." Ace said, still laughing in between. "Wait now I'm just dying to know! What exactly did Luffy say to you?"</p>
<p>"The hell should I know? I don't speak Portuguese." Law spits angrily. "Only words I understood were '<em>concentrar</em> and <em>matar'</em> which mean concentrate and kill. The rest was completely foreign. But anyways that's no that point here! Since when did Luffy speak another language other than English?"</p>
<p>"Dude we all speak Portuguese - Luffy, Sabo and I. We're Brazilian, hasn't Luffy told you that already? You've been dating him for what, four months already."</p>
<p>"Brazilian? No - Luffy hasn't mentioned that to me yet. Then again, he doesn't know about my nationality either. Guess we haven't gotten around to that topic yet."</p>
<p>"Yeah well, now you know. Anyways, tell Lu I'll call him back later today and make sure he goes to bed already!"</p>
<p>"He's 20 years old, Ace. Don't you think he's old enough to decide that for himself?"</p>
<p>"Like hell he is! Give him that power and he'll never go to sleep."</p>
<p>"Yeah yeah, I got it. We'll go to bed right now. Happy?"</p>
<p>"WE!?—" The phone was snatched away in an instant, switching to Marco's calming voice again. "Alright Law, well you guys have yourselves a good night. We'll call back later and I guess see you later tonight for the party. See ya!" The line finally goes dead.</p>
<p>Law sighs heavily and rubs his tired eyes. Talking to Ace was always a bitter pill, but at least they talked. It was a lot better than them wanting to kill each other like before. He plugs in his phone to the charger cord by his nightstand - the image of Luffy with his arms wrapped around his shoulder, taking a bit of his cheek from Easter lights up on his screen. It was his favorite recent photo of them.</p>
<p>He walks back to the living room, ready to tell Luffy that it was time bed - and he means it too. Regardless what language he speaks back at him. He stands behind the couch Luffy was sitting on. He bends forward to steal a surprise kiss from his birthday boy. Luffy was taken by surprise, making a small whine in his throat for not letting him see the screen - he ended up dying.</p>
<p>"Happy birthday Luffy." Law says, hopping over the couch and sliding down besides Luffy.</p>
<p>Luffy checks the time on the screen for confirmation. It was 12:30 alright.</p>
<p>"Well how about that, I'm officially 20!" He says happily. "Did Ace or Sabo call by chance?"</p>
<p>"Just Ace and Marco. They said they'd call back later though."</p>
<p>"Alight. Hey, let's play a round to celebrate!" Luffy extends his controller out to Law.</p>
<p>"Oh no you don't. We can celebrate later today, right now, it's time for bed."</p>
<p>"Awe please. Just one more round? For my birthday?" Luffy pouts as he sticks out his lower lip. Law choses to ignore it, but in the end he was too tired to even argue. He sighs and leans back against the couch, resting on the pillows.</p>
<p>"Fine, but just this <em>one</em> round and then we go to bed. Got it?"</p>
<p>The time was now 2:00 am; Luffy was shutting down the system and putting the controller back to charge. He yawns and stretches his arms up high. There was still enough light from outside to see where he was going. He walks back to the coffee table to pick up his phone and stops half way from getting it when he hears light breathing coming from the couch. He steps closer and shines with the light from his screen to the couch, only to find his asleep boyfriend.</p>
<p>He must have dozed off when he was playing. And Luffy must have been too focused on the game to even notice. But he could have sworn he saw Law get up and go to bed - guess not.</p>
<p>Luffy contemplates on waking him up, but finds that he likes him this way better. He looks more peaceful like this - and Luffy didn't want to take that away. He smiles softly and pulls out a blanket from behind the pillows, peeling off his socks, he snuggles beside Law on the couch and wraps the warm blanket around them. He brings Law's arm around his waist and locks their fingers together. He sighs tiredly and contently as his eyes slowly shutter and he finally goes to bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>____________</p>
<p>Law smacks his lips as he remains sleeping comfortably. The smell of bacon hits his nose and very slowly his eyes open up. He's confused at first, but very soon remembers that he knocked out while watching Luffy play his game. That must have been him up and cooking breakfast. What time had he gone to sleep? Law wonders.</p>
<p>He stands up and stretches out his arms and back, each making a cracking sound with every pull. He tousles his bed hair and yawns as he stands up and walks towards the kitchen.</p>
<p>Sure enough Luffy was there, dressed and cooking breakfast for both of them. He must have been practicing to cook, still new at it too by the pile of dishes stacked up in his sink. His back is facing Law as he occupies himself on the stove. Law quietly walks behind him, surprising him yet again with another kiss.</p>
<p>"Shouldn't I be the one making breakfast for you?"</p>
<p>Luffy flinches a little but smiles after. "Good morning. How'd you sleep?" He asks, going back at flipping the oddly shaped pancakes. God his stove was a complete mess with all pancake mix all over it.</p>
<p>"Like I slept on a couch instead of my comfortable queen sized bed. How about you?" He then asks while stealing a strip of overcooked bacon. He bites off half and gives the other piece to Luffy who happily eats it.</p>
<p>"I slept great actually. Your arm makes for an amazing pillow by the way."</p>
<p>"That's good to know." Law answers trying to steal another strip, but Luffy slaps his hand away. "So tell me again why you are making breakfast instead of me?"</p>
<p>"Because one of us has to do it - and your lazy ass can only make oatmeal. Even then I would have to wait hours for you to get up and make it. No thanks."</p>
<p>Law chuckles and wraps his arms around Luffy's waist, he kisses his shoulder as he says- "That's why there's room service. You could have saved yourself a lot more time by just ordering whatever you wanted from there instead of stacking up my dishes."</p>
<p>"The hell I'd know what number to call." Luffy complains. "Besides, what are you complaining about? Not like you wash your dishes anyways. When's the last time you used these plates?"</p>
<p>"That's none of your business." Law declares taking away the plate from Luffy's hand and serving himself some food. He walks off to the dining table and waits for Luffy to join him. They eat with Luffy constantly throwing jokes about Law and his poor neglected dished and the messy house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>____________</p>
<p>That afternoon, Law and Luffy spent their day watching the Cinco de Mayo parade. I was a wonderful show filled with many Spanish bands and Aztec/folkloric dancers, all dresses in bright vibrant colors that filled the streets with joy. The streets where loud with cheers and applause - Luffy did his usual two fingered whistle every time a horse rider and his horse passed by and began doing talented tricks. His favorite was the horse that began dancing with the band's music, swaying himself left and right, back and forth to the tune. The other was with the single horse rider that stood on top of her two horses and gracefully let them steer her down the road. Luffy was left with star eyes. He would nudge Law on the arm and ask if he saw that and Law, each time would say- "I'm watching the same thing you are Luffy, of course I saw that."</p>
<p>They followed the parade that lead them to Central Park along with the bands and Aztec dancers as well. Many booths were lined up across the walk paths, filled with various Mexican items - sombreros, Mexican flags, day of the dead skulls, luchador masks, and so much more. There was so much to see, they didn't know where to start.</p>
<p>Not even close to finishing, Law was already carrying a mountain of items that Luffy had purchased along the way. They took a break at a bench that still allowed them to hear the mariachi band perfectly. Luffy took a big bite of his churro with some of the sugar sticking to his face - Law chuckled at that. Luffy wore a Baja sweater that Law had bought for him, it contained yellow and red stripes and went perfectly with him.</p>
<p>"Here, want a bite?" Luffy asked, sticking out the last piece of churro. Usually, Luffy never offered to share his food - with anyone, even Law. But with all the hot spices and foods he's tasted today, it must have been getting to him. Still, Law was just as full.</p>
<p>"No thanks, you eat it."</p>
<p>And he most definitely did.</p>
<p>After finishing with his snack, Luffy began opening the bags of items he had purchased, taking out almost every item but the ones folded in newspapers. He had bought something for each of his close friends, small things of course, and Law had picked up a few interesting things as well to mail out to his family back home. For his younger sister, Lamie, he had picked out a handmade shoulder bag with purple roses all around, as for his father, a black with brown lined pancho - one similar to Clint Eastwood because he knew what a big fan his father was - he would sent it out as a joke, but knowing his father, he would still wear it just to embarrass them.</p>
<p>Far-off in the distance, underneath a tall shaded tree, a group of people circled up and cheered for the gentlemen hitting the piñata. The smile on Luffy's face grew so wide with his eye shining like stars as he shoved everything back in the bags and dragged Law with him to the tree. The lady in charge of the game was just now removing the blindfold off the man, she held a wooden stick in her hand, twirling it around and around as she cheerfully asked for whoever was next. People pushed and shoved, raising their hands while yelling out. "Me me! Pick me señora." Luffy was one of them.</p>
<p>She pointed her stick towards Law, calling him forwards to take a hit of the piñata. Law nervously took a step back and raised his hands in protest. He wanted no part of this. Luffy tried pulling him in the center, however Law was a lot stronger than Luffy and switched their positions, pulling him in instead. He even announced that today was Luffy's birthday - whatever excuse he could find to get out of this. And it totally worked.</p>
<p>The lady blindfolded Luffy's eyes with a red bandana, and began spinning him around four times, stopping him in front of the piñata and handing him the stick. Luffy wore the biggest smile on his face; he was like a kid on Christmas. Everyone stepped back as the lady announced for him to go. And Luffy began batting away like crazy. The people around Law began to chant to a traditional piñata breaking song.</p>
<p>"<em>Dale, dale, dale. No pierdas el tino; porque si lo pierdes, pierdes el camino."</em></p>
<p>He clapped to the same tune of the song and chuckled each time Luffy missed. It was quite a show watching Luffy move around blindfolded attempting to hit the piñata that kept slapping up against him.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ya le diste una, ya le diste dos; ya le diste tres,—"</em>
</p>
<p>But before the final lyrics could be sung - Luffy did something unexpected. He stopped. And just when the piñata was coming in from behind, Luffy instantly turned around and gave it a hard smack—blowing the head off in one single blow and spilling out the candies from inside.</p>
<p>The crowd ran forwards and attacked the ground for candy. Law waited. Luffy happily walked out of the crowd and towards Law, with a piece of the piñata in his hands that carried loads of candy.</p>
<p>"Did you take all the candy?" Law asked, meaning it more as a joke.</p>
<p>"I took the half that had more candy. Quick, let's get out of here before they notice."</p>
<p>/-/-/</p>
<p>The time was now 4 pm; only three more hours till Luffy's surprise birthday party. Law and Sanji would secretly exchange texts, reassuring that things were still going as planned. Law was beginning to feel fucking nervous. Nervous about the damn song he was going to sing. Fuck, why did he ever let Sanji convince him to do this?!</p>
<p>They sat on a picnic bench and munched down on some tacos. Luffy had <em>carne asada</em>, <em>al pastor</em>, and even <em>lengua</em>. Law only had <em>carne asada</em> with a large cup of horchata for both of them to share. Luffy was wearing a sombrero over his head—a gift from a man who was selling them. Luffy wore that hat proudly.</p>
<p>Not too far from where they sat, a small band began to play. Groups of people danced to the band, twirling around and around with the tune. Luffy got so excited seeing so many people dance, he wanted to get in on the action as well. Without warning he grabbed Law's hand and yanked him to dance the floor.</p>
<p>Law definitely saw this one coming.</p>
<p>Luffy pushed his sombrero behind his head so that it rested against his back, he grabbed Law's hand but before moving he asked- "Do you know how to dance to this type of music? I could teach you if you'd like."</p>
<p>"You mean <em>cumbia</em>?" Law asked, and twirled Luffy around in a circle, followed by himself after as they switched positions. He grabbed one of Luffy's hands and side stepped two times to the left and two times to the right, followed by another twirl set by Luffy. Then he stopped. "I've done it a couple times at parties. My sister always had me be her dance partner."</p>
<p>Luffy looked shocked. Shocked and amazed. His mouth was hanging out so low, he was speechless. Never in all his life would he imagine Law as a dancer, nevertheless one who would dance to <em>this</em> type of music.</p>
<p>"Shall we?" Law asked, beginning to move again. Luffy smiled back, challengingly.</p>
<p>"Alright, let's see what you got, Traffy." And they danced.</p>
<p>They danced and laughed like it was nobody's business. Like nobody was watching. Like it was only the two of them alone at this very moment.</p>
<p>When the evening pulls the sun down and colorful lanterns fill the streets, the music keeps on playing, and Law can't find a reason to stop. He didn't want this moment to end. He wanted to freeze in this moment - just him and Luffy. Close to one another.</p>
<p>He wants to be awake with Luffy every second. From when the sun is coming through, till when the whole world is sleeping. He wants to be with that one person who always makes him smile. Who makes him feel so strong and so vulnerably all at the same time. That one person he loves more than anything - and that person is Luffy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>____________</p>
<p>The time is now 7 pm when they get closer to Sanji's shop, Luffy has no idea what's about to happen - he thinks they are just passing by. Law stops at the entrance of the shop, the lights are off but the door is unlocked. He turns the handle and pushes the door open and Luffy stays outside, hesitant on whether he should follow Law inside or not. He shouldn't. So why was Law walking in?</p>
<p>Law turns back around to face Luffy who was still standing outside in the cold. His sombrero was still resting behind his back. Law extends his arm out to Luffy and tells him to step inside. Luffy doesn't move for a few seconds, he knows Sanji would be pissed if he found out what they were doing. He bites his bottom lip nervously and without thinking about it any longer, he takes Law's hands and steps inside.</p>
<p>The shop was pitch dark. Luffy thinks he could see the shadow of a cake on top of a table a few feet away, maybe even balloons - could be his imagination though. They step in a little more, till they reach the center of the shop, Luffy is dragging his feet, nervous to go any farther. And then they stop, and Luffy stares at Law confused - though he's not sure if Law could even see him.</p>
<p>"What are we doing in here?" Luffy asks, finally.</p>
<p>The moment he had said those words, the lights flick on and a hoard of people come out from under the tables, back counter, and kitchen - hollering out the word '<em>SURPRISE'</em> as loud as they possibly can. Luffy looked so surprised, speechless that he unconsciously takes a few steps back to regain his balance. The place was completely decorated into a party like theme. Colorful paper lanterns hung over the ceiling with balloons on each corner of the walls. A karaoke stage that stood next to the fireplace, and let's not forget the buffet table that took a whole portion of the wall. All his friends where circling around him, party streamers were being popped by Zoro and Usopp over his head, and he was attacked with hugs from left and right.</p>
<p>"W—what is all this?" Luffy asks, smiling.</p>
<p>"What does it looks like Luffy? It's your party." Law answers.</p>
<p>"You planned all of this?"</p>
<p>"Well, not all of it. Sanji helped too." He says pointing towards the blond man who was currently passing out drinks to their guests. "I asked him if I could use this place for your party, and he's the one the send out the invitations and bought the decorations."</p>
<p>"And I didn't find out about this?" Luffy says shocked. Usually he'd find out about these kinds of things by Zoro, guess Sanji kept it from him as well.</p>
<p>"Guess we're that good."</p>
<p>"Guess so...thanks Law, for all of this. For everything. I really appreciate it." He tiptoes up to Law and gives him a kiss. And then another, and another, until someone comes between them and ruins their moment.</p>
<p><em>*cough*</em> "I'd hate to ruin this tender moment but you think I could wish my little brother a happy birthday." Sabo asks standing next to them. Luffy's face turns a little flush, but not too much and he instantly lets go of Law to run over to his older brother.</p>
<p>Law excuses himself from the siblings, saying he has to check on the rest of the guests. Some people were mingling by the buffet table, others on the small dance floor, and some by the bar - where he too was heading. He needed a drink to relax his nerves. Make that two. He leaned against the counter as he gulped down the first drink - he felt nothing so far and more people kept arriving. Maybe he should just get drunk.</p>
<p>He felt a slap on his back, followed by the last obnoxious voices he wanted to hear right now. "There you are Hollywood! Been looking everywhere for you. Where's the birthday boy? I thought you two were inseparable."</p>
<p>"What the hell are you doing here Shachi? I thought you said you were working late" Law said, groaning.</p>
<p>"And miss Luffy's birthday?! Not a chance." That's it, Law was definitely getting drunk. He wouldn't have invited him if he'd know he'd actually come. "So where is the birthday boy? I wanna give him his present." Shachi says, scanning the room.</p>
<p>"Oh god, please don't let it be something perverted."</p>
<p>"If it's from Spencer's would that count as perverted?" Shachi asks still scanning the room. His eyes stop at a red head across the room, and his eyes grow wide. He parts his lips a couple times and takes a deep gulp before saying, "If Aphrodite had a baby this is exactly what she would look like."</p>
<p>Law looks in the direction Shachi was staring and finds Nami standing across the room, beer in her hand as she chatted with people. He looks back a Shachi, he looked mesmerized. He shakes his hand in front of his face but no luck, Shachi was a goner. Maybe if Shachi went over to talk with her, he would leave him alone in peace. Yes, that was a genius plan.</p>
<p>"You should go talk to her."</p>
<p>"Are you kidding!? She's way out of my league man. She'd blow me off in a heartbeat. No thanks, I'm perfectly okay just admiring her from right here."</p>
<p>"How would you know? Have you tried talking with her?"</p>
<p>"I don't need to, I just already know. But it's cool, forget about it. Anyways, what were we talking about again - whoa, hey what are you doing!?"</p>
<p>"C'mon, we're going over to talk to her." Law says as he pulls Shachi with him to the other side of the room. This was the only way to get rid of him.</p>
<p>"EHH!" Shichi shouts now trying to pull his arm free. "No Law, you can't do this! I'm not ready for this! What am I going to say?"</p>
<p>"Whatever it is you better think of it fast- ah, good evening Nami. So glad you could make it."</p>
<p>"Oh, hello there, Law. Great party by the way, you and Sanji did a fantastic job with the place."</p>
<p>"Yeah well you know how it is, anything for Luffy." Law says throwing out a fake chuckle. Seriously the entire conversation was fake. Shachi was still standing next to him, more behind him really. He was quiet the entire time. "Oh by the way Nami, you majored in mythology right?"</p>
<p>"And astronomy as well. Why?" Law smirks over to Shachi who wears a panicked look on his face. He shakes his head repeatedly as he mouthed the words '<em>no no no no'</em>, but Law of course ignores his plea and pulls him forwards so that Nami could now look at him clearly.</p>
<p>"My friend here is thinking of taking some classes, I was thinking maybe you could teach him a few things if you don't mind?"</p>
<p>She looks Shachi over from top to bottom; his legs and arms were slightly trembling. She smiles back at him and agrees to help.</p>
<p>"Excellent. Allow me to introduce you guys. Nami this Shachi, I work with him, Shachi this is Nami, one of Luffy's good friends." They both smile and shake hands. "As for me, I'll be over there trying to get drunk. Don't call me if you need anything."</p>
<p>/-/-/</p>
<p>It's now 9:30 pm; Law was already on his third drink. He's feeling pretty buzzed - and that's exactly how he want to feel. He eyes Sanji walking over to him, and he chugs that last of his drink, exhaling loudly after. It must be that time already, but he's feeling pretty fucking confident. Thank goodness he had those drinks.</p>
<p>"Hey, been looking everywhere for you." Sanji says, serving himself a drink. "So Brook and Usopp are just setting up the equipment, they'll call us when they're ready." He takes a drink. "Are you ready? How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>"Like I'm about to throw up my lungs."</p>
<p>"Well, that's better than fainting and backing out I guess— Oh that's our signal" He finishes his drink and places the glass on the counter. He grabs Laws wrist and pulls him with him to the stage. "Time for Luffy to hear his awesome gift."</p>
<p>The crowd gathers around the small stage and watch as Sanji walks towards the microphone. He taps the mic three times to assure that it was on before speaking.</p>
<p>"Good evening ladies ... and gentlemen. So before I explain anything, I just want to take this time to thank every one of you for coming tonight to celebrate the 20th birthday of my good friend - Luffy. Let's give it up for him- uhh where is he?" Sanji scans the audience. They eventually find Luffy getting pulled to the front of the stage by Zoro, shrimp cocktail crackers in his hand from the buffet table where he was found. Of course. "Ah there you are Luffy. It's good to see you have finally come to join us."</p>
<p>Luffy crooks his head; he began looking around, scanning to the left and right. Sanji knew what he was searching for- or better yet <em>who</em>.</p>
<p>"So a couple of days ago a friend of mine came over and asked me <em>"How do you tell someone that you love them?"</em> of course I gave him the most obvious answer <em>"Idiot, you just tell them, that's how".</em>" The audience lightly chuckles at Sanji's joke. "He then tells me, it's not that simple. "<em>How do you tell someone that you can't stop thinking about them? How being around them consumes you with good feelings and those feelings alone are exactly what frighten you most?</em>" and I told him, well if you can't say it then write a song about it. And that's exactly what he did. So, without further ado I'd like you all to put your hands together and give it up for my good friend, Trafalgar Law."</p>
<p>The crowd applauded as Law stepping to the center of the stage. He and Sanji shared a small fist bump before the blond stepped behind him next to Brook and strapped his guitar over his neck. Law readjusted the microphone - stealing a glance over at Luffy who was staring at him with an astonished look, mouth partly open. He gave Luffy a grin and Luffy grinned back, gently shaking his head as he applauded.</p>
<p>"Thank you. So uhh five months ago I met this bell ringer standing next to this red kettle. He wore this red apron with a ridiculous Santa hat over his head each time I saw him. Needless to say two weeks later I asked him to be my boyfriend." The audience chuckled again, and so did Luffy. Law paused for a second and looked directly at Luffy this time. "I've never been good at this whole love stuff; I'm quite scared of it really. But I'm hoping... that by singing you this song, it will help you see how I feel about you... About us."</p>
<p>Then Law turned his head over too Sanji and gave him a nod. The lights went dime and Sanji began to play, followed by Brook after.</p>
<p>Soon after, Law began to sing.</p>
<p>
  <em>In the morning when I wake</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And the sun is coming through,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And you fill my head with you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shall I write it in a letter?</em>
</p>
<p><em>Shall I try to get it down</em>?</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, you fill my head with pieces</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Of a song I can't get out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Can I be close to you?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Ooh-oo-oo-ooh, ooh'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Can I be close to you?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Ooh-oo-oo-ooh, ooh'</em>
</p>
<p>Law looks over at Luffy and smiles, showing off his top row of shiny white teeth. He was singing directly to him, all these lyrics where for him and him only. Sanji and Brook hummed together quietly in the back, going with each lyric Law sang.</p>
<p>
  <em>Can I take it to a morning</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Where the fields are painted gold</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And the trees are filled with memories</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Of the feelings never told?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When the evening pulls the sun down,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And the day is almost through,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, the whole world it is sleeping,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But my world is you.</em>
</p>
<p>Law grabs hold of the microphone with both hands. And all together the three men on stage hummed along in harmony.</p>
<p>Can I be close to you?</p>
<p>Ooh (aah), ooh (aah).</p>
<p>Can I be close to you?<br/>Ooh (aah), ooh (aah)</p>
<p>Brook begins to play a solo, with Law and Sanji whistling to the tune.</p>
<p>Luffy is staring at Law; he can't keep his eyes off of him. And he knows the audience can't either. Who would have thought Law would have such a wonderful singing voice - he's definitely going to remember this for karaoke night. Still, Luffy can't stop from smiling, this was by far the greatest thing anyone has ever done for him. And what's best, he felt the same way about those lyrics with Law. He wants so badly to be close to him too.</p>
<p>"You're totally going to jump his bones tonight aren't you?" Zoro says, confidently, nudging Luffy on the shoulder.</p>
<p>"Maybe..." He responds with a grin. "After all, what's a birthday without some birthday sex?" Zoro nods his head in agreement - because birthday sex was always a must.</p>
<p>
  <em>Can I be close to you?<br/>Ooh (aah), ooh (aah).</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Can I be close to you?<br/>Ooh (aah), ooh (aah).</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Can I be close to you?<br/>Ooh, ooh.</em>
</p>
<p>The music ends and the audience goes wild for the song, cheering, clapping, whistling - all of it. Luffy's heart catches in his throat; his eyes are kind of glossy, he feels like he's frozen time right then and there. A rough slap in the back brings him back; some of his friends are surrounding him now, asking him what he thought about the song. He has no words; it was perfect, better than perfect, it was indescribable, and it was all for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>___________</p>
<p>The door to Law's apartment is kicked shut and Luffy's body is slammed against the door. Their lips have not separated since they exited the elevator. Luffy is peeling off Law's coat; he drops it to the floor as his hands make their way to the doctor's muscular back. Not a second later the doctor's shirt is pulled over his head and tossed to the floor with his abandoned coat. Luffy scratches over his skin, digging his nails in deeper, desperately and hungry. He moves from Law's lips down his neck, licking and sucking, biting down hard, hard enough to leave a deep purple mark.</p>
<p>Luffy starts moving his tongue down Law's chest, he stops to lick and gently bite on his nipples, causing a raspy groan. He continues all the way down to his naval. Everywhere Luffy touches was burning; it felt like fire to the doctor. Luffy follows Law's happy trail to his jeans waistband, he slowly grips the zipper with his teeth and unzips the jeans.</p>
<p>"W-wait Luffy." Law stops the twenty year old from going any further. "Don't you think its best- we do this in a more comfortable location?"</p>
<p>Luffy stands back up, leaving Law's pants partly low and unzipped. He swings his arms around Law's neck and pecks him hard on the lips. "Where do you have in mind?" He asks seductively, biting his lower lip.</p>
<p>Law gives Luffy a grin before hunching forward and scooping him under his legs, just below his ass. Luffy wraps his legs around Law's waist, grinning as the doctor turns them around. They near the bedroom, but suddenly Law makes a turn and drops Luffy over his long grey couch.</p>
<p>Law climbs over Luffy on the couch, pinning him down beneath him and then leaning forward and kissing him on the lips passionately. He discards his pants and shoes, followed by Luffy's along with his shirt. Law kisses down Luffy's chest and abdomen, curls his fingers around the waistband of Luffy's boxers and very slowly pulls them down to reveal his lovers erect and throbbing manhood.</p>
<p>The cold air hitting against Luffy's cock makes him hiss. Law licks his lips; he opens his mouth and flicks the tip of Luffy's member with his tongue, eliciting the most erotic moan from his lover.</p>
<p>"F-fuck." Luffy gets out, hands grasping tightly onto Law's hair.</p>
<p>Law works his way up the sensitive underside of Luffy's cock, right under the head. He gives the same licks and teases for a bit with long, slow movements going up and down the shaft. Luffy was becoming a complete mess, and Law enjoyed every second of it. Finally, Law moves his lips around the head of Luffy's cock, and begins to gently suck him off. Slowly, he lowers his mouth over his entire cock, getting it deeper inside his mouth.</p>
<p>He bobbed his head up and down, gripping Luffy's hips as he moved faster and rougher.</p>
<p>"Ah, ahaaa." Luffy moans, as the pleasure was driving him mad with desire.</p>
<p>Law gets lost in his movements, his mind only focused on pleasuring Luffy, trying to make him feel as good as possible. He swirls his tongue inside, humming softly. The grip of his hair loosens; Law moves his eyes up and towards Luffy as the said boy suddenly cups his jaw and pulls him up over him. Luffy steals a sloppy kiss, earning a hungry moan from his lover.</p>
<p>"Take these off... now." Luffy demands quietly in his ear. And Law complies, wasting no time peeling off his boxers and throwing them god knows where. Luffy does the same with his, and very soon they are on top of each other naked.</p>
<p>Luffy leans into Law's ear, licking and sucking before moaning out- "T-Traffy"</p>
<p>"Luffy..." He moans back</p>
<p>"God... please fuck me, Traffy." Eyes half lidded, Luffy pleads with a silent moan into the doctor's ear as he works his cock against the others, more rapidly. His body was quivering, shimmering with sweat. He was slowly losing it, becoming a complete mess.</p>
<p>Law looks down at Luffy, eyes nearly wide and surprised. Was he being serious or was this the lust talking?</p>
<p>"Is that really what you want?" He asks, double checking and clarifying that he wasn't just saying words. That he wasn't just imagining it.</p>
<p>"Yes— please, make love to me." Luffy begs. "I'm ready."</p>
<p>Law smiles down at him crookedly and reconnects their lips together. He pressed down in a harsh and hot kiss, pushing his tongue inside Luffy's mouth. Luffy pushed him closer, burying one hand inside Law's raven hair and the other scratching down his lower back. Law pulls back for a moment to gaze at his dark haired beauty, and fuck, the view he receives was almost enough to make him cum right there and then. Luffy sat below him, eyes half lidded, legs spread apart with his erect cock in between- fuck this was happening, this was finally happening. And Law did not wasted a single moment of it.</p>
<p>Very quickly, the doctor walked over to the restroom and returned with a small bottle of clear lube in his hand. He began spreading a liberal amount over his fingers, positioning them at the smaller male's entrance. "This might be a little uncomfortable—"</p>
<p>"I'm not a virgin, Traffy. I've done this before." He re-informs him, because fuck, he's ready for this. Been ready for this. He wants Law inside him, <em>now</em>.</p>
<p>Law chuckles lightly before prodding one of his slicked fingers inside, earning a small cringe and gasp from Luffy. It didn't exactly hurt; it's just been a while for the twenty year old. Though he did begin to feel a slight wave of pain the moment he felt the second finger enter inside him, scissoring deep in his ass, opening him up for more. The sensation changed however, and Luffy arched off the couch. He pushed himself deeper, fucking himself on Law's finger as his prostate was hit over and over. Luffy was groaning and whimpering out the most delicious noises.</p>
<p>Once he felt the other was ready, Law withdrew his fingers from Luffy's stretched ass. The younger male whined and opened his eyes from the empty feeling. Law reached for the lube once again and coated his cock with the slick substance, positioning himself at Luffy's entrance - making his way in as slowly as his self-control would let him.</p>
<p>"F-fuck shit—ahh!" Luffy shuts his eyes and hooks his ankles around Law's waist, pulling him in closer.</p>
<p>With two more quick trusts, Law is all the way in, making Luffy so full inside. He's so tight inside, it feels like pure ecstasy to the doctor. "Fuck, you are so tight." He groans into his lover's ear. He wanted nothing more than to slam into the young male, over and over again. It took a lot of self-control for him not to. "Let me know when I can—"</p>
<p>"Give me a second." Luffy gets out of breath. Because damn, it's definitely been a while for him. He takes small calming breaths, letting his body adjust to Law's. Thank goodness he went in slow. And very soon, he starts pushing himself up against him. "Okay, move." He tells him.</p>
<p>And Law wastes no time pulling out, almost all the way, and slamming right back into him. He continues thrusting until suddenly, Luffy feels Law's cock thrust against his spot; Luffy was a mess of sweats and moans - clawing his nails deep into the doctor's back, leaving scars and bruises.</p>
<p>"Fuck." Law grunts, breathlessly. "You feel so fucking good, Luffy."</p>
<p>"Don't—stop, ah!" Each trust had Luffy seeing white pleasure. He was losing his mind. Soon enough, he started meeting the doctor's sweaty trusts, his member covered in pre-cum as it rubbed against his stomach. "Fuck, h-harder, harder."</p>
<p>The sex becomes faster, rougher. Luffy's legs are shifted over the doctor's shoulder, giving him more leverage. Luffy's legs tighten as Law goes even deeper, moving faster with each thrust, filling the room with moans and skin slapping against skin "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Fuck! Right there, Law!"</p>
<p>Sensing his partner was close to the edge; Law grabs hold of Luffy's throbbing member and begins stroking it. Each stroke was in tune with his trust and the younger male threw his head back with an arch of his back, shutting his eyes as a wave of pleasure ripped through his body.</p>
<p>His entire body was trembling. Law could feel Luffy's walls clamp around him "I'm close- fuck!" Luffy came and his warm cum splattered all over his torso.</p>
<p>Law was still fucking into Luffy, slamming harder. And not long after, Law comes, deep inside his lover. He bites and sucks on Luffy' neck, not caring if he left a mark - kind of hoping he does. He continues thrusting as he rides out the remaining orgasm, collapsing right after over Luffy and into his arms.</p>
<p>"Holy shit." Law breaths out into his lover's neck. "That was—"</p>
<p>"Fucking amazing." Luffy says out of breath.</p>
<p>He rolls his hips below Law, feeling uncomfortable with the limp cock still inside him. Law pulls out and slides next to Luffy, pulling the blanket from behind the pillows and throwing it over them. He pulls Luffy close to him and shuts his eyes, saying- "Happy birthday, Luffy." Before knocking himself to sleep after.</p>
<p>However, before Luffy can do the same, he gives Law one last kiss on the forehead, silently whispering the words: "I love you." Into his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song Law sang : Bloom-Paper Kites</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Red Hibiscus Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>In these last few days, Law has never felt more alive.</p>
<p>He happily walks through the hospital doors, kindly holding the door out for others passing through, hell; he even greets the security guard at his desk. Some of the staff fined it oddly weird. He's been like this since Wednesday. They wonder, just what was it that was making Trafalgar Law walk in so happy every morning?</p>
<p>
  <em>(7:00 am: Earlier that morning)</em>
</p>
<p>"Hah-aaaah, right there, don't stop." The twenty year old moaned. He was at his peak. Both of them are.</p>
<p>Luffy's panting grows louder, filling the room with delicious moans. He grabs hold of the counter for his dear life as his boyfriend thrusts into him from behind.</p>
<p>Law moves faster. His legs began to tremble; he swears he's starting to see white. He changes his angle very slightly, and fucking Christ does he want to cum so badly now. He grabs hold of Luffy's leaking cock, pumping it as fast as he could.</p>
<p>And that just about does it for both of them.</p>
<p>With one last and hard push— both men cum, spilling their seeds all over the kitchen drawers and inside of Luffy.</p>
<p>Law wastes no time pulling up his boxers and zipping up his pants after. He reaches for his now wrinkled blouse and groans quietly to himself for not hanging it in a more suitable location. Thankfully he could just wear a coat over it while at work.</p>
<p>Luffy, coming back from his high, walks next to Law and picks up his clothes as well. He slides his boxers on and throws an oversize shirt over head. The fabric falls just above his knees, hiding his underwear, making it seem as if he was only wearing that and that only. Law wouldn't mind going for another round just about now. Of course that was completely out of the question.</p>
<p>Because once again, running late for work, Law managed to let Luffy talk him into a quick fuck.</p>
<p>This was getting out of hand...okay maybe not. But still, when he says he's only going to stop by for a quick <em>hello</em>, it should only mean that. And that only. Not ramming your dick into your boyfriend ass!</p>
<p>"Do you want some coffee before you go?" Luffy says, picking up the rest of the clothes from the ground and throwing it inside the hamper.</p>
<p>"No, I'll just buy some when I get to work." He checks the time on his phone, "I should get going anyways. Only stopped by to say hello."</p>
<p>"Tsk, you've been saying that since Wednesday and yet, here you are every time." Luffy returns and stands in front of Law. He has a tie in his hand and swings it around Law's neck and begins to tie it.</p>
<p>"Hey it's not my fault you're always seducing me." Law makes clear, "Answering the door with just that one shirt on, your messy bed hair, and noticeable morning wood to top it all off. It's like you're begging me to fuck you."</p>
<p>"Wow. Okay, sure. Because that's really what I'm trying to do to you." Luffy responds sarcastically and rolls his eyes. He's close to finishing the knot around his lover's neck.</p>
<p>"Still, we really opt to be more careful when we do this. I don't think it would be appealing for Kid to walk in on us one of these days with my dick up your ass in the area that he cooks. Don't you think?"</p>
<p>"Kid's not here this weekend remember? He has that one DJ gig in Brooklyn."Luffy says, taking a step back to admire his piece of work. He has Sanji to thank for that.</p>
<p>"Still. What about the next times? He is going to come back you know. Maybe we should just stick to my place."</p>
<p>"What's wrong with using my room?" Luffy quickly crosses his arms and gives Law a furrowed stare.</p>
<p>Law gently places his hand over Luffy's shoulder and calmly says, "You're not exactly the quietest person in bed, Luffy." which was definitely not a problem for him.</p>
<p>"Oh, and you're not?" Luffy immediately replies back, feeling appalled that Law would even say such a thing. Not that it was a lie. It was more than true actually. But still, it was a lousy reason for an excuse.</p>
<p>"Okay, look." Law takes a step forward and pushed some strands of hair behind Luffy's ear. He places a chaste kiss on Luffy's forehead. "Let's just talk about this after work, yes?"</p>
<p>Luffy gives Law one last cold stare, "Fine" and makes his way to the front door, holding it open for Law. "But remember, you're still going with me to visit my mom after work."</p>
<p>"At 3 o'clock, I remember. Do you need me to bring flowers or anything?"</p>
<p>"Already got that covered." He says as Law steps out the door with his bag.</p>
<p>"Well if you say so." He turns to face Luffy, "have a good day then and try not to eat everything while I'm gone. We just went grocery shopping yesterday."</p>
<p>"No promises there" and both lean forward and kiss. "Love you; say hi to Shachi for me."</p>
<p>"Tsk," he rolls his eyes, "Love you too." And he takes off without saying another word.</p>
<p>Luffy shuts the door to his apartment, he smiles as walks over to the couch and slumps his sore body on top of it. He makes a tired sigh; he'll clean up the mess after his nap. It was not like he had a roommate to worry about—</p>
<p>"You two are so fucking loud, you know that?" his roommate says, standing at the end of the hall way with his arms crossed. His voice caught Luffy by complete surprise and shook him off the couch in a heartbeat.</p>
<p>"K—Kid! W—what are you, when did you get back?" Luffy stammers nervously with a tint of red forming on his cheeks.</p>
<p>"Last night. The show got canceled so Bonney and I came home."</p>
<p>"Bonney is here too!?"</p>
<p>"Yup" Kid makes a silent chuckle before turning back around and walks to his bedroom. "And I suggest you start cleaning up your "mess" before she makes you lick it off clean."</p>
<p>The door to Kids bedroom shuts and Luffy falls back onto the couch. <em>Shit shit shit shit</em> he curses to himself. How fucking embarrassing. Okay, so maybe they should just stick to Law's placed after all.</p>
<p>
  <em>(9:40am: back inside the hospital)</em>
</p>
<p>Law walks into his patient's room; he slowly closes the door behind him as he takes a seat on the exam stool. He mentally reads over his new patients file. Sophie he reads to himself, before saying it again out loud. He extends his arm out to properly great her, but she stalls for a short second. What's gotten into her? Law wonders.</p>
<p>Of course it's when he eyes the location that she's looking when everything all makes clear.</p>
<p>He knew he should have applied some gloves before coming in. No use worrying about it now. What's done is done and Sophie is just going to have to trust him. Not her fault he decided to be a little shit back in high school and think it smart to tattoo his whole upper body. Seriously thought, how was he supposed to know he was going to be a doctor when he got older?</p>
<p>"Good morning Sophie, how are you this morning?" he greets her with his best professional tone. It's seemed to work, because now she is looking right back at him instead of his hands.</p>
<p>"I'm doing good Dr, thank you." She responds in a very quiet tone. It's better than nothing.</p>
<p>He begins with the examination. He starts by apply three electrode patches on Sophie's chest. Then kindly tells her to lie down on her left side so he could place the transducer at the center of her heart. They wait patiently for the images to show up on his computer screen.</p>
<p>"Everything is looking very good." He tells her. And they wait patiently for some more images to appear on the screen.</p>
<p>The room was dead silent; the sound of Law pressing his fingers against the keyboards was all that could be heard. This was good. For Law, this was exactly what he needed. A nice quiet time with just him and his patient. He enjoyed times like these in the hospital.</p>
<p>"Now, if you could, rest your left arm below your head for me please. Perfect, just like that. Now move your arm—"</p>
<p>The door behind them creeks open, then closes shut again. Law did his best to hold in an agitated sigh.</p>
<p>"Well damn, there you are." Shachi steps closer into the room, taking the extra chair from against the wall and rolling it closer to Law and Sophie. "Where have you been these last four days? Been looking everywhere for you."</p>
<p>"Avoiding you." Law says so bluntly. He doesn't hold back.</p>
<p>"Hey now, that's not very nice." he makes himself even more comfortable. He eyes Sophie resting on the bed and gives her a polite smile. She sends one back to him. Seriously, why is he even in here? Can't he find some other doctor to annoy?</p>
<p>"What is it that you want Shachi? Can't you see that I'm busy?" motioning his hands to the computer screen in front of him.</p>
<p>"Just wanted to check up and see how my friend was doing. Can't a guy care?" and Law swears he could hear a silent awe coming from his patient.</p>
<p>"We're not friends—<em>we're</em> not friends" he repeats a second time to Sophie, gesturing his finger between him and the other man.</p>
<p>"So cold. Is this how you are with Luffy?" he crosses his arms together and shakes his head in disappointment. "I take it things didn't go to well after the party? Well, just so you know, I was rooting for you the entire time." The man was teasing him, god he loved doing that. He lived for it. But Law on the other hand; he's just about had it.</p>
<p>"Okay that's it. Get out." He point to the door, and Shachi gets up while grinning. He lifts his arms up in surrender.</p>
<p>"Kidding Law, I was only kidding." He stands by the door, holding the knob. Before leaving he turns back around and quickly says, "But seriously though, let me know what happened after the party. I've been dying to know." And that was the last of him for that remaining hour.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Law goes back to his computer, he tries to read out the words printed on the screen, but his mind is still distracted from Shachi's unwelcomed visit. The nerve of the bastard. Walking into his exam room and asking about his sex life. Unbelievable. It's so like him.</p>
<p>Law does his best to cover up his blushing face. He thinks it's working, but he's not fooling anyone. The room goes back to complete silence, Law wants this exam to be over; he wants this day to be over. God, he swears when he finds Shachi, he'll show him a thing or two about interrupting him when he's with a patient. For now thought, he just had to focus his job, then he could kick Shachi's ass after.</p>
<p>"Your friend is very funny" Sophie, who Law almost forgot was in the same room as him, commented.</p>
<p>Law had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. Seriously, what sort of ridiculous idea led her to believe that they were friends?</p>
<p>"That man was not my friend. He's just an annoying coworker that I try to stay away from as much as possible. I suggest you do the same."</p>
<p>Sophie looks back at Law with a questioning stare; she wasn't buying his reply at all. To her, they were friends, whether he liked it or not—whether he knew it now or later, those two were friends.</p>
<p>"Okay doctor Trafalgar, whatever you say." She rolls back onto her side so they could get back to what they were previously doing. Law types in more keys on the computer screen and they get back to business. "By the way doctor Trafalgar, I'm very sorry to schedule my appointment for today. You probably had some important plans with your mother."</p>
<p>"Take two deep breaths for me please, very good." He types in some number on the screen. Still looking at the computer, he replies too Sophie with a simple, "Not really."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry?" Sophie responds back confused.</p>
<p>"My mother past away many years ago, I can't even remember the last time I celebrated mother's day." He responds back so casually, as he leans forward to remove the straps places over Sophie's chest.</p>
<p>"Oh. I'm so sorry to hear that. I didn't mean to—"</p>
<p>"Hey, don't worry about it." the doctor says, smiling courteously.</p>
<p>"Um, I know it's not my place to ask this, but, why don't you celebrate today? I mean she's still your mother after all." She asks, sitting back up from the bed. "When my father passed away, we would still go out and buy him some flowerers for his birthday and father's day. He's still a big part of our lives even till this day"</p>
<p>Law really didn't want to get into this conversation. Especially with one of his patient who knew absolutely little to nothing about his life. Seriously, he hated people like this. Who do they think they are?</p>
<p>He sits up from his stool with printed results in his hands; he looks over at Sophie, who was still probably waiting for an answer. Then, he turns and walks towards the exit. Stopping only to tell her, "Go ahead a change back into your regular clothes; the nurse will discuss your results." And he closes the door and leaves.</p>
<p>When Law steps out of the room, sure enough Shachi was outside waiting for him. Law gives him a nasty look before avoiding him completely and walking towards his office. Shachi follows.</p>
<p>"Law, why are you avoiding me?"</p>
<p>"I'm always avoiding you. You just don't know how to get the hint." Law says, stepping into his office. "Close that door; I don't need any more of you coming in here."</p>
<p>Shachi obeys Law's order and closes the door. He walks towards his desk, fixing his eyes on the little assortment of picture frames he had lying across. His attention lands on a small black frame, smaller than all the rest. He picks it up and it's a polaroid photo inside a frame. There's a women in the photo and she is sitting next a small boy inside a Ferris wheel. She looks happy. So does the boy. Everything in this photo gives off a happy vibe and Shachi can't help but smiles while staring at the photo. He wants to ask Law about it.</p>
<p>Thankfully Law gets to him first.</p>
<p>"That's my mother; she and my father took me to the Santa Monica Pier for my seventh birthday." He says, back turned away from Shachi as he goes over his papers.</p>
<p>Shachi turns to Law, then back to the photo one last time. He places it back in its rightful place and takes a seat on the empty chair behind him "She's very beautiful." He says.</p>
<p>"Was very beautiful" Law corrects</p>
<p>"Oh...uh...I'm so sorry, I didn't know." He stammers</p>
<p>"That's because I never told you."</p>
<p>Shachi taps his foot nervously. He doesn't know what to say in these types of situations, nevertheless to a person like Trafalgar Law.</p>
<p>"How did she—or I mean when did she...you know...?" he dares to ask</p>
<p>"About 10 months after that photo was taken." He simply goes out and says. He knows very well that if he ignored the questions, Shachi will only pry on it more and more. "She was pregnant with my sister Lamy. She caught anemia and became very sick very fast." Law doesn't hesitate with his response. He's told this story many times before. It's the same one every time.</p>
<p>"Oh...I see..." Shachi doesn't know what to say. That's the fucking first.</p>
<p>"So why are you really in here?" Law changes the subject, because damn, how depressed things have gotten all of a sudden. "I know you didn't follow me inside to talk about my dead mother."</p>
<p>"Huh?" Shachi's solemn concentration is then broken, "Oh, right." He perks up from his seat, giving Law a teasing grin. "So, did you and Luffy finally get a chance to, you know..." He begins to push his right index finger into his left balled up fist, wearing the most perverted immature face Law has ever seen. Seriously, how old was this fucking guy? And was he being fucking serious? Did he seriously just come in here to ask if he had sex with Luffy?</p>
<p>"That's none of your god damn business. I'm not telling you shit of what happened after the party." The doctor makes perfectly clear.</p>
<p>"No need to tell me; I could already see the answer on your face." Shachi says with a wide smile. He lifted off his seat as he pointed to Law's colored cheeks. "Way to go Hollywood, I knew you had it in you!" His voice goes a bit louder this time and Law has to tell him to shut the fuck up.</p>
<p>Seriously, how did he even get stuck with this guy? Just how? Why not Penguin? At least he was quiet and didn't pry into his personal life. Unlike this bastard over here.</p>
<p>"Okay, there, you happy? Now get the hell out of my office, I have some important papers that I need to complete."</p>
<p>"Oh lighten up Law, I was only joking."</p>
<p>"Well I'm not, now get out."</p>
<p>Shachi lifts his arms up in surrender. He makes his way to the closed door before opening it wide. It had gotten crowded outside with doctors and patients passing through the halls. Before leaving of course, Shachi turns one last time and says loudly across the room to Law, "Well I at least hope you guys used a condom. Safe sex is great sex after all." and Shachi is gone and Law is left sitting there at his desk, crimson red with his door wide open and people looking over to him. He was definitely going to murder Shachi!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>____________</p>
<p>That evening, Law waits for Luffy at the location he had texted him with. He waits outside the entrance of the gate, hands buried into his pocked to keep them warm—god he definitely wished he had brought his pack of cigarettes right about now.</p>
<p>The time was now 4:25, where the hell was that guy?</p>
<p>He hears hurried footsteps in the distance, he looks towards the sound and sure enough there was Luffy, running towards him as fast as he can, heavily panting, with ruffled hair and a bouquet of red and white hibiscus flowers.</p>
<p>Law stands from his seat and walks over to the panting boy, meeting him half way.</p>
<p>"I am...so...sorry..." Luffy pants through every word. He leans over next to his boyfriend, hands resting on his knees as he tries to catch his breath.</p>
<p>"Is everything okay? What took you long?"</p>
<p>Luffy stands back up straight, he brushed the dust off his jacket and gives Law a bright toothy grin as he shows him the bouquet of flowers.</p>
<p>"Ta-dah! What do you think? Nice huh?" Luffy hands the bouquet of hibiscus to Law. Law takes them and looks at them confusingly. They do look rather nice though; there is no disagreeing with that. "The flower shop was pretty packed today so I was stuck in line for like ever."</p>
<p>"So why not just go to a different shop?" he asks, handing back the bouquet to Luffy and giving him a kiss in the process. His lips where cold and dry from the long jog.</p>
<p>"I can't do that! That's moms favorite flower shop, she'd definitely notice if I got them someplace else." Law rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Luffy grabs hold of his boyfriends hand and together they walk towards the front gate.</p>
<p>Twenty minutes. Twenty long minutes of getting lost, the couple finally find what they were looking all over for.</p>
<p>"I knew we were supposed to go this way! I don't know why I always forget?" Luffy walks a bit faster towards their destination, with Law following at his regular speed from behind. "This place keeps getting bigger and bigger somehow." Luffy says out loud.</p>
<p>Luffy stops. Law comes from behind and stands next to his lover. He looks around and admires the scenery; it's been a while since he's visited these kinds of places.</p>
<p>"Looks like Ace and Sabo already stopped by." Luffy comments as he kneels to the ground and pulls out a small blanket from his backpack. He spreads it over the freshly mowed grass and takes a comforting seat. "Law, come and sit down next to me. I want to introduce you to my mom."</p>
<p>Law complies and takes a seat right next to Luffy. He crosses his legs as he watching his said lover place the bouquet of red and white hibiscus flowers carefully next to the beautifully carved gravestone.</p>
<p>"Hey mom! Sorry for getting here late, flower shop was a little more packed today than usual." Luffy chuckles quietly to himself. "So, anyway, there's actually someone here who I'd like for you to meet. I think you'd really like him. " He lets out two cough like sounds and turns his attention towards Law. "Mom, this is my boyfriend, Law Trafalgar. Law, this is my mother, Rouge Portgas."</p>
<p>Law looks at the gravestone standing in front of him. He suddenly feels very awkward being here. He doesn't like being in these kind of places, he never has. He then feels a light nudge at his sleeve and turns his attention back towards Luffy who was pointing back towards his mother gravestones with his eyes, indicating that it was his turn to say hello.</p>
<p>"Oh. Right." He clears his throat, "Hello Mrs. Portgas, it's very nice to meet you. Luffy has told me so much about you." Okay that last part was a lie, but not like she knew that, or did she? Do ghost know these kinds of things?</p>
<p>The wind picks up speed as the sound of dry crumbled leaves echo all throughout the cemetery. The air grows chillier than before so Law zips his jacket all the way and moves closer to Luffy. How this bastard is not cold is beyond him. Law looks towards all the other graves that lay around them. There has got to be more than a thousand if not more dead people underneath them right now. The thought of that makes him feel uncomfortable.</p>
<p>He turns his attention back towards Rouge's grave. He reads the descriptions written on the stone: <em>Portgas D. Rouge, June 10 1974-November 17 2013, a loving mother and a loving wife</em>. Right next to the engraved words was a beautiful picture of Rouge herself. She wore a light blue dress that brought out the freckles on her cheeks; Law could definitely see where Ace had got them from. And resting perfectly on her strawberry red hair was a red hibiscus flower, which would explain the ones Luffy had brought earlier.</p>
<p>She was beautiful. No—she was gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous.</p>
<p>"She's gorgeous" Law comments</p>
<p>"Yeah. She really was." Luffy replies.</p>
<p>Luffy had once mentioned to Law about his mother passing away. That's all he's ever told him though. Nothing more. He wanted to know more. He wanted to know about this special woman in Luffy's life.</p>
<p>"You know...when you told me that your mother had passed away, I was under the impression that it was when you were eight or nine years old." He says casually, leaning his body back to rest comfortably. "So why didn't you tell me that it was just two years ago?"</p>
<p>Law patiently waited for a response.</p>
<p>"I didn't think it mattered." Luffy spoke softly, not pulling his attention away from the grave. Law could see the way Luffy's hands curled into a tight fist, the way his cheek bones would ball up. Luffy was upset. But why?</p>
<p>"Luffy..?" Law sits back up. "Hey, is everything—"</p>
<p>"It's all my fault." Luffy said quietly. "It's all my fault. I'm the reason why she's no longer here."</p>
<p>"..What do you mean?" Law asks calmly and confused. He reaches his hand over Luffy's shoulder, but stops suddenly, thinking how much worse this would only make the situation. God, how much he would have hated it if someone did that to him.</p>
<p>Luffy remained silent. Law waited. And he waited and he waited some more.</p>
<p>"Listen Luffy," he finally says. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. Just know however, that I am always here whenever you need someone" God that was pathetic. Who the hell says those things?</p>
<p>Before Law could say anymore, Luffy suddenly began talking. He wasted no time; he spilled out everything to Law. He trusted Law; he wanted him to know everything. He had a right to know everything. It was only fair.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure if Ace or Kid has already told you this, but, before you came along there was this other guy that I was dating. His name was Wiper and we dated for about one year or so, I really can't remember at this point. Anyways, he was a stupid activist, he protested for just about anything really—and boy was I head over heels for him." Luffy rolls his eyes annoyingly. "Many times I would skip class just to go out and protest with him and his friends, Kid being one of them." that would explain how Luffy and Kid knew each other so well. "At the time, I thought what I was doing was right; I thought it was for the greater good or whatever—that's how he made it seem anyway."</p>
<p>"My senior year came by and my grades had dropped badly. I didn't care of course. I had no intention of going to college either way, hell; I wanted to drop out right then and there. But I didn't. I couldn't. Because..." He began fidgeting with his hands. "Because I promised my mom that I would graduate. I knew how much it meant to her. I didn't want to disappoint her any more than I already did."</p>
<p>Luffy pauses. He swallows hard before trying to speak again. "Then one day I skip school of course, I'm involved in this massive protest with Wiper, Kid and all his other friends. We're yelling, screaming, holding up signs—the police are across the street from us, shields up and all, and then, out of know where my phone begins to buzz in my pocket." He closes his eyes for a split second and swallows another heavy gulp. "It was my dad. He tells me that—that my mom was in hospital again. That her illness was getting worse." Luffy's eyes get glossy. His voice is cracking. "He tells me to go over right away. That she wants me there with her."</p>
<p>Luffy clears his throat repeatedly "So I ask Wiper to come with me. And of course he refuses, like always. He says this was more important and that if I needed to, then leave because he didn't need me here anyways. Kid gets mad at him for being a selfish asshole, I get pissed off and we start yelling and fighting. I slap him he punches me—it's a big mess. And the whole protest is getting out of hand, but we don't notice. We don't notice anything. We don't notice everyone running, or Kid yelling at us to run or the police heading towards us with pepper spray. All I can remember is waking up in a jail cell the next day with Wiper, Kid, and two other guys."</p>
<p>Law is left speechless; he did not expect this from Luffy. He didn't expect any of this from him. But he didn't say a single word about it. Wasn't going to. He was going to sit quietly and listen, because that's what he said he'll do.</p>
<p>"That same morning, Ace is at the police station picking me up. He looked different. His eyes were red and puffy; he wasn't looking at me since the moment he got there." Luffy takes in a few deep breaths "And just like that he tells me "mom's dead"—at that moment I lost all feeling in my body, I fell to the cold group crying in pain. It's all my fault."</p>
<p>Luffy covers his eyes; tears were now streaming down his face "It's my fault that she died Law. It's all my fault. If I had just gone to school like she wanted me too, if I had just listened, she wouldn't have been so stressed out, she would have still been here. It's my fucking fault!" he yells out.</p>
<p>Law took Luffy into his arms, he held him their tightly. He didn't let go. He didn't care that Luffy stained his shirt with tears and snob, that wasn't important. Luffy was. And right now Luffy needed him.</p>
<p>"Hey, it's not your fault. Okay? It's not your fault." Law strokes Luffys hair as he speaks calm and softly into his ear. "Blaming yourself is the last thing you wanna do."</p>
<p>Luffy doesn't say anything. Law continues to speak.</p>
<p>"It will only cause more pain. Trust me. When my mother died, I watched my father fall apart right in front of me. He blamed himself for her death, even when it was never his fault to begin with. It went on for months, almost a year—he wasn't getting any better. I was so scared because I thought I was going to lose my father as well. I didn't know what to do, I felt so helpless, Luffy. Eventually though, he pulled through and got the help he needed— he overcame my mother's death and focused all his energy into raising Lamy and me." Law kisses the top of Luffy's head and gently rests his chin there afterwards, simultaneously rubbing his lovers back caringly. "I know all this must be hard for you, but don't think for a second that you are alone in this. You have so many people by your side, Luffy. You have me; and I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'll be right here whenever you need me. I promise."</p>
<p>Luffy slowly embraces Law, tossing his arms over his partners shoulder and rested his head into his chest. With eyes closes he lets out a heavy breath of air and smiles.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Law. For everything." He squeezes him tighter "God, I love you so much."</p>
<p>"I love you too, Luffy." Law holds onto Luffy a little longer, letting the younger boy catch his breath. There is still so much he wants to ask him, but he knows that could all wait for another day. Right now, he just wants to get out of this cemetery and go someplace less depressing for both their sake. "Now, let's get the hell out of this depressing place and go get something to eat, what do you say?"</p>
<p>"Sounds good to me." Luffy happily responds back to Law.</p>
<p>They pack up their belonging and make their way back towards the front gate hand in hand. From the corner of Law's eye he catches his boyfriend shivering, he offers Luffy his jacket in which he gladly accepts—the entire thing was too big on him but neither of them minded whatsoever.</p>
<p>"Hey Law, you think maybe I could stay over at your place tonight?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, of course. But didn't you want me over at your place tonight since you had the place to yourself?"</p>
<p>"That's okay; we're closer to your apartment anyways. Plus your bed is bigger than mine." Luffy responds so suddenly.</p>
<p>"Okay, if that's what you want." Law was a little confused but nevertheless, they make their way toward his apartment.</p>
<p>Luffy's face was flush; hopefully Law thinks it's from the cold. He had almost forgotten about this morning's incident with Kid. God, how embarrassing. There was no way he could see Kids face just yet. And no way in hell was he going to tell Law about that—at least not now anyway. At that moment Luffy mentally promised himself that he would never keep anything from Law, he'll let his boyfriend know when something is wrong—he'll share all his secretes with him, good or bad. He trusted Law, and he knew that Law felt the same way.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>